


Purgatory

by EddieFook



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Healing, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn actors, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, destiel smut, family shame, mostly Dean's POV, porn star!Cas, porn star!Dean, porn videos, sam is kind of a douche
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 61,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddieFook/pseuds/EddieFook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has been in the business for a few years. And by business he means the Porn Business. And he likes (most) of his partners, he's found a good company with Purgatory. He even likes his boss (don't tell Crowley). But what will happen when Dean is paired with the man he's admired for years? Will he be able to maintain that cool professionalism while he's making sweet, sweet lo-videos with the sexy as hell Castiel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting to Know You

**Author's Note:**

> So this is one I've actually had on my computer for a while and just didn't feel done enough to post. But now after some heavy editing and a plan in mind I feel good about it. I really hope you enjoy it!

“Dean Winchester…” Dean held his breath, _please not Balthazar, please not Balthazar, please not Balthazar, oh and not Michael, or Lucifer_. “Castiel Novak.” Dean almost did a whoop. He reigned himself in but he couldn’t stop the broad smile when he looked around the room at the group of men and found hot as fuck Castiel. He moved through the guys and sat down on the sofa next to his partner for the month.

“We get to work together again.” He whispered as Crowley would be pissed as all hell if someone deigned to interrupt him. Castiel smiled and nodded.

“I look forward to it, we haven’t been together in a long time.” Dean winked and Castiel smiled. The taller man was about to open his mouth again but Crowley interrupted them.

“Now that the pairings are finished, I have a few words for all of you. Health forms,” he held up a stack of paperwork that all the men groaned at. “Stop bitching, we have a high reputation and I will kick your ass out if you tarnish that.” He glared daring anyone to question, “Next shooting schedule is on the board, I don’t really care what you do outside of here as long as you’re clean and on time. Any questions?” the men shook their heads, all of them were the return cast so, _thankfully_ , they didn’t have to run through the usual bullshit.

“Ok, schedule:” Crowley looked up daring them to groan, “We have promo shots for couples one through four today, five through nine tomorrow. Couples one and two,” the little man consulted his list, “You will be shooting on weeks B, C, and E, “Couples…” Dean stopped paying attention, he and Castiel were couple two so he really didn’t need to hear the rest.

“Did you have a good vacation?” He whispered and Castiel bobbed his head.

“Not bad, nothing terribly important, you?”

“I got to go to China with my brother.”

“Winchester!” of course he’d get caught. “Like I was saying, couples five and six will shoot weeks C and F, orgy shoot will take place at the end of week F.”

“What’s the theme?” Dean inwardly rolled his eyes. So being a porn actor was ok, he found a great company with Purgatory. They were highly exclusive and Crowley knew how to run a business. He had nine couples who made seven films each. Then at the end one huge orgy video where the actors were just let loose on the stage and cameras were everywhere. Crowley also wasn’t one of those shoot and dump kind of deals either. People paid for a subscription to Purgatory but the videos were released twice a week so really Dean had to show up for two months of work and get paid an entire years salary.

But he could live without the themes.

“Seven deadly sins,” Crowley smiled wickedly, “Each couple will have to do each sin in their video and then we’ll have a den of hell theme for our orgy.” Dean sighed inwardly, couldn’t they just do like a vacation theme? Send him to the beach or a mountain top. “I also have an incentive,” Crowley called as everyone shifted, “The couple with the best video depicting their sin will get to work together on the next set when we film in March, they will also have a say in choosing the theme.” Dean perked up at that, _Hawaii, Hawaii, Hawaii, Hawaii._ Crowley waved his hands, “Plan.”

That was another thing about Crowley, he didn’t hire directors. What with paying eighteen actors and three camera men Crowley himself sat in on the scenes and guided the actors, but it was up to them to create the “magic.” Of course Crowley would interject, move, yell action and cut, but still. It was nice to have a say (within reason) with what they did. It’s what got the viewers coming in droves and paying a butt load of money, no one could deny that Purgatory’s videos were in a high class all their own.

“Coffee?” Dean tilted his head and Castiel followed. Dean checked the bulletin board for what time their photo shoot was, 2:30, he also grabbed their shooting schedule and they walked out into the sunshine and across the street to the café.

“Tell me about China,” Castiel looked effortlessly beautiful in khaki shorts, a grey tee shirt, and aviator sunglasses. He hadn’t shaved in a few days and his hair looked like he’d had great sex, fallen asleep, then woke up and had great sex again.

“Oh well my brother Sammy graduated from Stanford and our parents took us all on a family vacation.” Dean didn’t mention that his family didn’t know what he did to make extra money. All they knew was that he was a mechanic and very smart with his money as he always seemed to have more than enough of it.

“That sounds nice,” Castiel sipped on his Italian soda, “Did you pee off the edge of the Great Wall of China?” Dean threw his head back and laughed and Castiel sucked in a breath. The guy was drop dead gorgeous, and the sun seemed to be doing sinfully magical things to his hair, eyes, and freckles. Dean’s eyes were filled with a golden light, and sunlight made a beautiful halo around him.

“No, I didn’t know you could do that!”

 The dark haired man shrugged, “Legally I doubt you can, but that shouldn’t stop you.”

“Well, I’ll be sure to pee off the next historical landmark I come across Castiel.” Dean laughed as he drank his iced coffee. Usually he wasn’t one to like frou-frou drinks but it was hot as sin outside and the ice helped.

“Cas, please, just call me Cas,” the man smiled easily and Dean couldn’t wait to have those lips wrapped around his cock.

“Cas,” Dean tried it out, “I’ve never heard you called Cas before.”

“That’s because I don’t let anyone call me it,” Cas took a sip from his drink and Dean (though he really, really wanted to) didn’t ask any more.

“You didn’t say how your time off was.” Cas shrugged.

“I didn’t really do anything, someone passed on to my parents a login to Purgatory because they saw one of my videos so that was _fun_.” Dean winced.

“Lecture?”

“Oh yes, I was informed I was going to hell,” Cas started to laugh, he laughed so hard tears were rolling down his eyes, “Th-the theme,” he wheezed out and Dean started laughing along with him. Cas put a hand on the table to stabilize himself (or so he thought, when really it was Dean’s knee) and they laughed longer.

“Wow, I needed that,” Cas calmed, “I didn’t realize until now.” Dean smiled and gave his partner’s arm a pat.

“Family shit can be rough, but I’m sure you’ll be able to work it out.”

“Oh no, they kicked me out of the family, but I do a few odd jobs on top of this so I’m not worried.” Dean looked concerned and Cas waved him off. “I’m used to it, they’ll be back by the end of the month.” Dean nodded but didn’t look convinced, “We should go over ideas of what we want to do.” He pulled out his phone, “I’ll take notes,” and Dean got the hint. What he also got was the feeling of cold on his knee, after Cas took his hand away.

“Ok, um, there’s wrath, envy, sloth, greed,” Dean ticked off his fingers, “Gluttony, pride, and lust.”  Cas nodded as he typed.

“I’m glad I have you as a partner, I would never have remembered all of those.” Cas smiled and their previous tension was gone. Dean grinned sheepishly and held up their paper.

“I cheated,” Cas tried to look affronted and he smacked Dean in the arm, and neither tried to notice the tingle of the prolonged contact.

“Well I don’t need this,” Cas put his phone away.

They spent an hour talking about what they wanted and plans. It was the first time Dean actually enjoyed the planning process. With most of the guys it was an argument over who was top and then ribbing when Dean would just throw his hands up and agreed to bottom just to end the damn argument.

“I think you should top,” Cas said quietly not wanting to look in Dean’s eyes. He’d lost his sunglasses and Dean totally did not choke on his coffee when the sun hit those sapphires making them sparkle. Dean could understand Cas’s hesitation, the bottom didn’t get camera time and honestly, amongst the guys there was a stereotype that the bottoms were the lower class of the actors.

“Don’t you want to?” Cas shook his head.

“I mean we’ll switch in a couple of the videos but I think you’d be a better top. You were in ours,” right, Dean remembered, while he and Cas had never been official partners before Crowley always started the new boys off in a getting to know you video and as Cas and Dean had both started at the same time… But as Dean thought about it he couldn’t have asked for a better partner. He was young and new and nervous as hell and Cas was too.

“Ok, but only if you’re sure,” Cas nodded. “We should get back for promos.” Cas rolled his eyes, a clear _do we have to_ was written on his face. “I’ll make a deal with you Cas,” the brunet was blinded by a flashing grin and perfect straight teeth. “We kick ass on our promos and then I’ll take you to my place and we can plan some more. I think I have a copy of the Kamasutra, we’re gonna need it for sloth.”

Cas considered.

“C’mon, I’ll make pizza and I have beer and a kick ass sound system.”

Cas grinned, “It’s going to be very hard to give you up, I can already tell.” Dean laughed and clapped Cas on the shoulder, threw a twenty down and then got up to leave.

“Are you going to wait for your change?” Cas was always a good tipper, but he never met anyone tipped as well as he did.

“Nah, that waitress looked like she’d been on her feet all day,” he threw an arm around Cas and they walked back into the office.

At the start of a new season Crowley always liked to shoot a few teasers with the men just to get his audience interest up. They had only started streaming the videos they shot six months ago, so Purgatory would use these teasers as ads to get their customers coming back. They were quick, dirty, and actually the best part of shooting in Dean’s mind. Because they only had to be thirty to sixty seconds long there wasn’t reshoots, they didn’t have to spend four hours filming something that only ended up being twenty minutes. With the promos it was just quick oral or anal and it was much easier.

It was even better when he looked at the man made of sex who wasn’t pulling away from his arm.

“Oh good you’re early,” Crowley looked up, “Lucifer and Alfie just finished, you know the drill. You two are,” he looked at his list, “Business men, room four when you’re done changing,” Dean followed Cas into the dressing room. The promos never hinted at the theme, only introduced the new couples.

Cas and Dean both stripped, long ago losing all modesty.

“Here wear these,” Cas threw a pair of satin red boy shorts at Dean, “They’ll make your legs look more muscular,” Dean nodded and slid the fabric on. He found pants that were one size too big so they would slip down easily. “Wait,” Cas moved over before Dean could button his pants and slid his hand without any shyness and cupped Dean.

He rubbed hard and Dean moaned as the silky fabric felt astounding on his shaft. The hand was firm, and warm, and Dean had been in the business long enough to know that Cas knew _exactly_ what he was doing.

In moments he was semi hard and Cas pulled his palm away with something like…regret? No way, Dean imagined it, he slipped on a white dress shirt and he finally looked at Cas when he was half done buttoning it up.

“What?” Cas just raised an eyebrow in challenge and Dean surged forward. He slipped his hand down and went behind all fabric and just wrapped his fingers around the thick shaft. Cas moaned softly and rested his forehead on Dean’s shoulder.

“Thanks,” he said breathily when he was in the same state as Dean. He threw a red tie at Dean, “Wear this.” Dean couldn’t help but smile and he fumbled with the fabric.

Cas stood and watched him, fully dressed with a blue tie neatly hanging around his neck.

“Do you know how to tie a tie?” He tried to keep the smile off his face as Dean managed to somehow make a bow.

“I’m a porn star and mechanic, when do I ever need to wear a tie?” Cas took pity and came up behind him and tied the red fabric. So what if he pressed his body flush and rubbed his cock into Dean’s ass? So what if his hands lingered on wide pec muscles that filled his hands?

“Now you’re perfect,” he breathed in to Dean’s ear.

They were nearly finished setting up the cameras in the office room when Dean and Cas entered and Crowley quickly had Cas on the desk his legs wide and their boss went crazy when Cas pulled Dean in by his red tie. It was good they had fantastic chemistry because they had to go from walking through a door to their tongues shoved down their throats.

“Fantastic, Dean dear get in the chair,” Dean was in the chair and Crowley just let the cameras roll. It seemed the two men had an instant vibe between them and they just knew what to do.

Like Cas knew to rip Dean’s shirt open and shove his hands down behind the red shorts. He then took a nipple in his mouth and Dean seemed to know to pet the brown hair he’d been dying to touch.

He got a great shot of Cas capturing Dean’s eyes as he sucked his cock down. Dean’s hands never left Cas’s hair and their eyes stayed locked the entire time Cas blew him.

He got another shot of Dean picking Cas up and ripping his shirt open, roughly pulling his pants down and setting him on the desk so they could rub their chests and shafts together as they swallowed tongues.

Crowley could barely stop them enough to get Cas prepped open and Dean lubed up. Cas lost all his clothes as Dean lay him naked across the desk, he shucked his shirt and when he entered Cas the man yelled out. He grabbed his shaft and his hand moved like lightning as he grunted in time with Dean’s thrusts.

The boss was about to open his mouth when Dean lifted Cas and slammed him against the wall. Dean held his partner’s thighs up high above his hips and Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck so he could kiss into oblivion.

Crowley was glad he had the cameras never stop because when Castiel sneaked his hands behind Dean’s open pants and pushed the fabric down to show off a perfect ass made of pure muscle. He dug his nails into one cheek and Dean thrust harder and faster.

“Chair,” Cas whispered raggedly. Dean pulled out and sat down with a challenging look at Cas. Cas flicked his eyebrows and pulled the chair closer to the desk. Then he put one leg each on the side arms of the chair. He grabbed the desk behind him and lowered himself on Dean’s cock.

“Hm,” Crowley said softly. The cameras caught the muscles shining on both men and when Dean reached up to stroke Cas and threw his head back Crowley knew he had his money shot.

“Dean,” Cas moaned as he did backwards pushups. He threw his face into porn star mode and watched Dean fist his cock. He threw his head back and caught his boss’s eye. “Do you have enough positions?”

Crowley had an unreadable look that made his black eyes glitter. He nodded and Cas called on something deep inside him and breathed hard through his teeth.

“Dean,” he grunted and pushed himself up from the desk and curled himself up. He kissed the cherry red lips and then settled his hands back on Dean’s knees. “M’gonna,” Dean nodded and moved his fist faster.

Cas came, coating Dean’s hand and when he stopped shooting cum he pulled off and went to his knees and sucked hard. Dean grabbed his hair harder and groaned loudly. When Cas felt the balls tense under him he pulled off and fisted Dean into orgasm.

“Very good,” Crowley waved his hand and the camera crew started to pack up. Cas sat cross legged on the floor as Dean panted in the chair. Crowley thought about the proofs he’d look at from the couple, _looks like we’ve already gotten our winner_.

                                                                                                    ***

“Damn you can bend like that?” Dean was incredulous as he sipped his beer. They were looking through his Kamasutra and Cas had pointed one position out.

“I’ve been doing yoga since I was fifteen.”

“Damn,” Dean dragged out and Cas blushed. “Well it’ll really pull it off for sloth.” Cas just smiled and ate a piece of pizza.

“Dean?”

“Yeah?” Dean flopped down on the sofa.

“Is it ok that I’m here? I mean do you have someone who will be jealous that a man is…” Dean chuckled.

“Alone with me, drinking my beer, and talking about sex positions?” Cas nodded, “Nah, Cas there isn’t anyone who would be jealous for me. You?” Cas choked on his beer.

“Me?”

“Anyone that would be jealous that you’re alone with me, drinking my beer, and talking about sex positions?” Cas shook his head.

“My job makes it a bit difficult to have a partner that would be understanding.”

“Hey I get that, porn is not something that’s easy to explain.”

Cas shook his head, “Oh I don’t just do porn for Purgatory, I have a website that you can pay for and I have a phone sex line.” Dean’s eyes went wide and Cas smiled bashfully. “I like sex, not in the gross addicted way, or that I can only get off when someone is watching me, or that I _have_ to show the world what a glorious lover I am, I just like sex. I like writing about sex, I like talking about sex, I like having sex.” And all Dean could do was nod. Hell he got into Purgatory for the same reason, he liked having sex with men and one of his one night stands left him a card for the company saying he’d be great on camera. Three years and fifty odd videos later he still kind of enjoyed it.

“Well it helps if your partner is great,” he said around his beer, “You ever get Balthazar?” Cas made a grimace.

“Yes, unfortunately he was my last partner. I know some like the feeling of a prince Albert but let me tell you, after three hours of that rammed up my ass I’ve gone off that particular jewelry.”

“I know, right?! Did you have to go down on him too?”

“I had just successfully forgotten about that, thank you so much for bringing up such a painful memory.” Dean chuckled as Cas playfully glared at him. “We should practice.” Dean nearly spat his pizza out.

“Wh-what?” Cas grinned, the little shit did that on purpose.

“The positions, I know I’m flexible enough, but you’re going to be taking all the weight, if we’re going to make this look good we should practice.” Dean nodded and Cas rose.

“Now?” Dean rubbed his stomach, maybe four slices of pizza weren’t the best if he was going to be throwing a body around.

“No, I should go, when do you normally go to the gym?”

“Mornings usually, but I doubt they’d like it if we started ah practicing there.” Cas chuckled.

“How about my place? Or even here? There’s enough space…” he gestured to the wide room.

“Ok, here’s fine.”

“Good I’ll see you at seven.” Dean nodded, they stood awkwardly for a moment, feeling like they should be doing something. Cas saved them by pecking Dean on the cheek and waving goodbye.

“Thanks for the pizza and beer and sex positions.”

“Anytime, Cas,” Dean laughed as his front door shut.


	2. Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I didn't expect everyone to love this so much! I'm deeply touched and really happy to present the next chapter!

“Dean you have to hold me here.” Cas pushed his hand so that it was on his lower back. “That way I can,” and Dean’s eyes went wide again when Cas bent himself backwards resting his hands on the floor. “You aren’t thrusting,” Cas said as Dean helped pull him up. He unwrapped his legs from Dean’s waist and stood next to his panting partner.

“Well I’m kind of in awe here Cas, I didn’t really expect you to just be able to do that,” Dean wiped his sweaty hair. They’d been working out for an hour and when Dean had made fun of his partner for the spandex he wore he’d now wished he had his own pair. Sweat was everywhere and before Cas showed up Dean had thought he was going to have to hit the gym after work today but now…maybe he and Cas should work out like this more often. Dean’s muscles burned and his heart was pounding.

“I told you I could do it,” Cas laughed as he sipped water.

“Saying and seeing are two different things.” Dean said primly and Cas laughed harder.

“Well you’re doing all the work, I’m just stretching.”

“Mm-hm, Cas can you do me a favor?” the brunet nodded, “Can you like lose twenty pounds by the time we shoot this?” Cas hit him hard with a towel. They both laughed like fools and Dean stood straighter. “Ok let’s do this again.

“Don’t forget to thrust,” Cas reminded.

“Yeah, well don’t yell at me if I forget because you’re bending backwards and contorting yourself all over the place.” Dean mumbled, but he felt a small smile when Cas laughed.

“Fair enough,” he didn’t want to think about how Dean may not like what he was doing. He would admit he was attracted to the man, hell he was gorgeous and probably the hottest person Cas worked with, but that was all. He shouldn’t feel any emotion when Dean mentioned his flexibility, not get hopeful that the man enjoyed it, and not get depressed that he didn’t. It was work to him, he did not see Cas as a lover so Cas refused to see Dean in the same light.

They worked for an hour longer before both were sweaty and had a few bruises when Dean dropped them. He was a mess of apology when Cas landed hard on his shoulder leaving a nice, dark bruise.

“It’s ok,” Cas winced as he rubbed the spot, “Have you ever had contortionist sex before?” Dean shook his head. “Well then it’s good we’re practicing.”

“I’m really sorry, you want a heating pad or something?”

“No, but a shower would be good,” Cas said immediately regretting his words. He didn’t have clothes to change into, Dean wouldn’t want to share his shower and his home with someone he’d only invited over for the first time yesterday.

“Sure, this way,” Dean helped them up off the floor and led Cas through his condo. It was a two story, they’d been working on the first floor where it was all open, kitchen, living room, and a nice big area where they’d been practicing. Did Dean have harnesses hanging from the ceiling? A toy box full of vibrators and cock rings? In actuality the second story was very much like the first. There was some artwork that was generic, not really seeing into Dean’s psyche.

“Here,” Dean pointed, “There’s uh, a bathroom in the guest room. You’ll find towels and soap and shit.” Without another word he turned through a door that was obviously his bedroom and Cas just watched him go. The water pressure was fantastic and Cas never enjoyed a shower more. He even, nearly, forgot his sore shoulder, or the bruise on his side where Dean accidentally kneed him. The man was eager and strong, damn Cas had never had a partner (in porn or in life) who was as strong as Dean. The blond was willing to try anything and Cas had to pull back a few times because he knew the man was pushing himself farther than he could. The workout had been great and Cas knew he didn’t have to go for his daily run because Dean had kicked his ass.

As he finished his shower he realized all he had to cover up was a towel. Now years of porn had reduced his bashfulness down to zero, but for some reason Cas couldn’t help but blush. He thought about wandering around Dean’s house naked and for some reason it just seemed so… _domestic_.

But it seemed Dean had thought of everything as there were clean boxers and a tee-shirt that was laying on the bed in the guest room. Cas padded down the house and waited for a moment at the door that was Dean’s room trying to beat down the curiosity he felt. That was Dean’s private space and Cas was dying to get to know the man better. There were few pictures but Cas saw enough to meet Sam and what looked like a girlfriend and an older couple who had to be Dean’s parents.

“Snooping?”

“Fuck!” Cas jumped and Dean had to lean against the wall he was laughing so hard.

“I’m sorry man, but I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone stare so intently at my family before. It looked like you were studying for a test.”

“I was just looking! I just—that’s my normal face!” Cas crossed his arms and glared as Dean continued to laugh at him. Dean playfully glared and Cas smacked him.

“I just came up here to see if you were hungry, I made breakfast.”

“Hm, hot and can cook.” Cas had to regain some dignity, “We better win that damn prize because I’m going to have a hard time giving you up.” Dean laughed and walked down the stairs with Cas following.

“I hope you like eggs, omelets are really all I can cook.”

“My favorite,” Cas made yummy noises as they ate which only made Dean’s eyes do this thing where they positively sparkled with a golden green light. 

“Enough with the porn acting!” Dean placed a hand on his chest pretending to be wounded, “My ego isn’t strong enough to take your fake noises.”

“Every noise I make with you is real and authentic,” Cas said in an equally wounded voice.

“Uh-huh, and that high pitched squeaking you did? Or that choking in the back of your throat? That all real?” Dean leaned in and Cas went silent. “What kind of lover are you, Cas-ti-el?” Dean’s eyes slowly flicked down, “Loud? Shaking the walls with your yells?” Dean leaned closer and whispered, “I think you’re one of those quiet ones, you make soft noises and when your orgasm hits your entire body will break apart and you’ll freeze in absolute bliss.” Cas cleared his throat as Dean leaned back looking satisfied.

“And you?” Cas took Dean’s spot and whispered in his ear, “I bet you’re a talker, not yelling, or screaming, or shouting, but endless praise and curses. I bet you tell your partner exactly what you like and exactly what he’s doing to you. How he’s breaking you down and how you feel your orgasm building in your gut like a fire.” He breathed into the shell of an ear, “I bet you babble and talk the entire time you’re coming all over his hand or deep in his ass. Saying how good you feel, how hot he is…” Cas let the sentence drop when he saw Dean’s adam’s apple bobbing up and down. He sat back with a smirk and Dean glared.

“I guess we have each other all figured out.”

“Guess so,” Cas smiled and they finished their breakfast in comfortable silence.

***

After the fourth day they’d worked out Cas was amazed how easily and well he and Dean worked together. He came every morning and they moved through the positions they planned for their Sloth video. It was like a dance, Dean had pointed out early on sloth wasn’t just the sin of laziness but also the sin of never finishing anything. Hence twenty positions when the normal rate was five. So now he was feeling good and oddly happier with his life.

Though he was less happy when his car made a sputtering sound and died outside the grocery store.

He threw his head on the steering wheel and groaned. After ten minutes a tow truck was called and Cas sat on the pavement growling at everything that came near him. Of course he forgot a book or something to keep his mind occupied and of course the fucking car had to break down after he bought his ice cream and cold food from the grocery store. So needless to say Cas was pretty pissed when the tow and mechanic showed up.

“Cas?” the brunet looked up and pulled his aviators off and suddenly became less pissed. When Dean pulled the tow up to the street corner he thought he recognized the beautiful man sitting on the curb. He was wearing shorts and a black tank top and dark aviators. “Cas?” he called and the man stood, blinding him with a smile. “Car troubles?” Dean smirked.

“Nope, I just parked it and then called a tow just in the case that you might be the one to come and help me,” Cas leaned in and whispered, “Like my knight in shining armor.” Ever since the first breakfast each man had worked at getting a rise out of the other. It was playful teasing, always sexual, and if anyone outside heard they would think the men were in love.

“Can’t leave a prince in distress,” Dean threw a side grin at him as he popped the hood. “Damn, Cas this doesn’t look good.”

“Fantastic,” the brunet deadpanned and Dean leaned back and wiggled his hips.

“If it’ll make you feel better you can grab my ass.”

“As fun as that would be it still won’t save the strawberry ice cream in the backseat,” Cas leaned in next to Dean and pretended he knew what he was doing.

“Well my prince is really in distress, c’mon I’ll hook you up to the tow and get you somewhere cold. Though,” Dean leaned in smiling, “You’ll make anything hot,” Cas punched him on the shoulder.

“My place is a few blocks away we can drop the food off and then I’ll go with you to the garage.” Dean nodded and quickly got the car up on the tow. They jumped into the cab and Dean looked patiently at Cas and he followed directions and less than five minutes later they were in front of Cas’s modest house.

“Chateau Castiel, I’m intrigued.” Cas rolled his eyes and Dean followed without even waiting to see if he would get asked. They got in to Cas’s car and grabbed all the groceries. Dean gave a low whistle when they walked through the door. “Impressionists, I like,” Dean said, all of Cas’s walls were covered in paintings. Some were small, some were medium, and some were huge. Like cover half the living room wall huge. They were of flowers, gardens, landscapes, the colors were vibrant and full of life. “I know some of these,” Dean pointed at some of the ones he recognized. “Though are you allowed to have them outside a museum?”

Cas chuckled, his deep sounds moving through the house to get to the kitchen. “They are when you paint them yourself.”

“No shit, seriously? You painted these?” Cas’s muffled yes came from the kitchen as Dean looked at a painting of the Grand Canyon. “You should sell these,” Cas came out shrugging.

“I paint for myself, not for others.”

“Can’t argue with that,” Dean nodded, “All set?” Cas nodded. “Your chariot awaits my prince.”

“So does that make you my steed?”

“Wait until you ride me,” Dean wiggled his eyebrows, “I bet when you ride me you’ll throw your body back in a beautiful circle, and you’ll ride me like a freaking horse.” Cas laughed as he slid into the cab of the tow.

“Hm, I bet you have the stamina of a horse too, I could ride your cock all day and you’d never get tired.” They laughed and listened to some classic rock station as Dean drove to the garage.

“What made you want to be a mechanic?” Cas asked and Dean shrugged.

“I guess I’m good with my hands, and I like to build things. In high school it was either shop or auto and I don’t like the smell of wood shavings.” Cas laughed. “How about you? What…?”

“What got me into sex?” Cas's voice was casual and Dean laughed, but this time it was a bit shyer. “Sex, actually,” Cas mused looking out the window, and Dean thought he was perfect the way the sun bounced off his hair and shined on his aviators. “I had sex when I was in high school and as soon as I was legal I joined Purgatory.”

“Wait how old are you?”

“Twenty one,” Cas blushed. He didn’t look twenty one, he looked thirty five. Dean was wide eyed. “You’re twenty one, twenty one, how long ago did you learn turn twenty one?”

“Two months,” Dean was incredulous. He’d been doing porn with a baby. “How old are you?”

“Um…twenty nine,” Cas made a fake shocked face.

“Twenty nine, you’re ancient! I can’t believe I have a partner who’s so old!”

“Baby,” Dean huffed.

“Old man,” Cas countered back. They got to the garage all too soon for both men and Cas whistled as Dean expertly backed the tow into an open garage. “Old and can park, I think there is a stereotype being broken here.” Dean pinched his side and jumped down. He led Cas to a waiting room where they met an older man named Bobby who seemed to be the owner. They went through the paperwork and Cas looked ruefully at the uncomfortable chairs in the waiting room.

“Follow me,” Dean whispered and Cas was glad when they were standing again in the intense sunshine. The older man led them to a black car and Cas let out a whistle. Dean looked with pride and opened a door.

“Are you taking me home?” for some reason Cas really didn’t want that.

“Do you want me to?” He smiled again when the brunet shook his head. “Ok well you can camp out here, I have to work for a while on your car but I can drive you later…”

“Dinner at my house,” Cas blurted, “I mean you should have dinner at my place so I can thank my knight in shining armor.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck with a grimy hand and looked almost sheepish.

“Fine, but no salad. There should be some paperbacks in the backseat.” Every now and then Dean would poke his head out of the garage and he smiled at the feet hanging out of the back window. He claimed it was just to check on his car, or that he wanted to be sure Cas wasn’t suffocating in the heat.

He worked through the day and found himself actually looking forward to the evening and dinner. He and Cas had been working really well together and tomorrow they had their first round of three videos. Then next week there were two more, a week off, and then the final two before the orgy video. With nine couples making seven videos Crowley had his hands full for six weeks and Dean was happy for the more relaxed schedule. When he first joined Purgatory they had a shooting schedule of four weeks and they were making closer to ten videos per couple. Now that the site had gotten more popular and they had a good pick of men the actors got paid more and shot less videos.

So life was good.

Life was even better when he finished work and looked out to see the feet still in the window. He heard moaning and only being in the business of porn for years told him they were fake. Though the other mechanics walking past his car didn’t know the nuances of difference and Dean knew he would get it tomorrow. Oh wait, he was on vacation for the rest of the week maybe they’d forget.

“Ohhhh fuck, Tyler give it to me hard,” Cas moaned loudly cutting through the parking lot. Fat chance Dean smiled lightly. He walked up to his car and bent over to look in the open window. Cas was lying across the back seat and had his phone at his ear and gave him a goofy grin. “Oh Tyler you’re so strong and your cock feels soo good. Oh fuck,” he moaned and winked up at Dean. “Yeah, yeah, baby you’re gonna come, ohhh me too,” he moaned and got louder as his fake orgasm broke. Dean just leaned in the window crossing his arms on Cas’s knees. Cas finished his orgasm and listened to the phone. “Oh fuck, baby, wow you’re the only one who can get me that hot,” he paused and crossed his eyes, making funny faces at the mechanic. “Of course, baby, I’ll always love your calls. Ok, baby, bye-bye.” He snapped the phone shut and waved the paperback on his stomach. “This is good.”

“Glad you like it,” Dean laughed. “You know I’m going to get teased something awful when I get back to work about your soundtrack just now.” Cas laughed but his eyes did look a bit hurt. “But I’ll tell them the next time they bang their girlfriends they’ll know what good sex is supposed to sound like.” The young man blushed and untangled himself from the backseat. “So phone sex?” Cas tilted his head in a nod.

“I hope you didn’t mind…” Dean cut him off with a wave of his hand.

“You have a job and you’re damn good at it.”

“Speaking of jobs…” Cas added a seductive pause as he leaned into Dean’s space and teased his fingers suggestively over the fork in Dean's legs, “How’s my car?” Dean bent over the steering wheel and laughed hard.

“It’s fine, Cas, I got the bad stuff out and ordered the parts so it should be done by the end of the week.”

“Shit, I have to get to Purgatory for three days,” he flipped on his sunglasses and Dean totally did not check him out, “I mostly just work from home, but I have to go into work for three days…” Dean just let him work through the problem and tried not to smile at the dork. “Oh! You’re my steed!” Cas turned and grinned.

“I was wondering when you’d ask.” Dean grinned and Cas’s knees totally did not go slightly weak.

“Would you mind giving me a ride?”

“Not in the slightest, but you will have to repay me by helping me win that damn challenge.” Cas smiled a bit shyly and Dean decided the look was super adorable, but it wasn’t like he noticed or anything.

“Are you saying that because you want to pick the theme or you want to keep me as your partner?”

“Hm,” Dean pretended to think about it and Cas wacked him with his paperback. “Both, well,” Dean looked over smirking, “At first it was just to pick the theme because I really want to go to Hawaii, but now I think I wouldn’t mind partnering with you again.”

“Hm, back at you Winchester.” Cas gave directions to his place and Dean inspected his artwork much closer as Cas fluttered around the kitchen throwing things into pots and stoves and grills.

“Dude,” Dean groaned around his burger. “How did you know this was my favorite?” Cas looked shy again and Dean kind of, sort of, well not really, noticed how adorable he was.

“You mentioned it in the getting to know you video,” he looked at his plate. “I just remember feeling like an idiot sitting across from this gorgeous man and asking the dumbest questions like what’s your favorite food?” He laughed at his own stupidity. “But you just were eager and you jumped at the question and said instantly “Pie, beer, and burgers”,” they both chuckled. “I just remember being thankful you made the whole process easier.”

“Shit, man,” Dean rubbed the back of his neck, a habit Cas noticed he did when he was nervous. “I was scared I sounding like a dumb ass saying beer was a food.” They both laughed harder.

“Speaking of,” Cas got up and set two bottles on the table and Dean nodded in thanks. He knew he should have been freaking out that Cas was probably still being carded, then his brain stabbed the ice pick in his back stating primly that Cas had only had a legal card for a few months. He knew he should freak out about that, but he wasn’t. Cas seemed so mature and older and far more capable than Dean’s twenty-nine.

“Nah,” Dean spoke over his thoughts. “I was nervous that you were my partner. I mean you were really hot and I thought “I can’t do porn with this guy, he’s way too good looking”.” Cas laughed.

“You thought I was hot?”

“Yeah, I mean I did, I’m way better looking now.” Cas glared at him dryly around his beer and they both settled into their burgers chuckling.

As much as he didn’t want to, it was the thought of returning to an empty house Dean told himself, he left shortly after dinner. He claimed he needed a good night’s rest if he was going to keep up with Cas, but really Dean felt that if he stayed longer it was going to be next to fucking impossible to get him to leave. Cas was funny, hot, and all around becoming dangerous for Dean. He wasn’t in the mood to start something, and he absolutely wasn’t in the mood to start something with someone from work. Dean knew he wasn’t a catch and Cas was a Porn fucking Star so when it fell apart Dean would have to quit Purgatory and as odd as it sounded, he actually liked the job. It was a strange release and he felt oddly ok with himself when he was doing a scene.

So when he and Cas broke up he would have to move to a different company and he really liked how Crowley ran his company. Now Dean would never tell his boss that, but Purgatory was incredibly inclusive and Dean never worried about catching something because one of the other actors was being dumb. He also got a say in the direction of the scene he was doing and that really helped with his comfort level. So he decided he loved his job too much to put it in danger with a relationship that would fail in the end anyway.

***

“Good morning, my steed.” Of course Cas had to look like he just rolled out of bed after a fantastic lay. He looked effortless walking up to Dean’s car in a black tank top and cargo shorts. He had shiny aviators and his hair looked like someone hand been running their fingers through it.

“Hello my prince,” Dean joked and watched as the young man slid in. “Ready to fuck?” both laughed and Dean pulled away from the curb.

“So I was thinking, with pride we should be in the office.” Dean just nodded, after their planning session Cas was the one with the best ideas so Dean was more than fine following his partner’s lead. “I think the red tie again.” Cas was quiet, “It looked good on you, went well with your eyes.”

“Oh so you like Christmas colors?” Dean teased, “I’ll have to remember to stuff your stocking.” Cas laughed and pushed a hand in Dean’s face.

“Ahh my actors are here.” Crowley looked up, “Room?”

“Office, we’ll be business men,” Cas said and they were waved off. They stripped and helped one another get hard in red briefs. They waked into a room already set up and talked with Crowley and the camera men through their plan.

“Sir?” Cas walked in looking like sex and he was even sexier with the timid look on his face. “Sir I have some papers for you to sign.”

“Fine,” Dean had slicked back his hair and he looked powerful as fuck.

“I know you’re far too important for these but it’s policy.”

“So how are you going to repay me?” Dean’s voice was dangerous and full of self importance.

“Well,” Cas tilted his head, “For every piece you sign I’ll unbutton…” his fingers trailed, and soon Cas was sitting up on the desk with his shirt open and Dean was sucking down his chest. He pushed Cas back and held him by the throat as he worked down the panting chest to black slacks tenting at his jaw. He worked the pants open quickly with one hand as he held his partner down. The pants opened easily and Crowley actually smirked at the great shot of Cas’s open suit exposing all of him framed by Dean’s dark suit.

“Say my name,” Dean growled as he pulled Cas’s cock out and released his neck.

“Oh Dean,” Cas moaned loudly. Dean started working up and down Cas’s length alternating between fast and slow while he kept a strong hand on Cas’s chest to keep him down. “Oh, sir,” Cas moaned as Dean sucked and paid special attention to his head. When Dean felt they’d gotten enough shots of him giving head, seriously his mouth was starting to hurt after twenty minutes, he pulled off and slipped his jacket off.

“No you stay there,” patted the red mark around Cas’s neck and came around the front of the desk. He unzipped his fly and shifted his underwear enough so his cock and balls were out of the pants. Cas got the idea and shifted on the desk so his head was laying back upside down. “Can you take all of me?”

“Yeah,” Cas nodded.

“You tap out if it’s too much, we’ll start slow though.” Cas nodded again. He took just the tip in his mouth and let Dean fuck his mouth slowly before they heated up and Dean started moving in earnest. They had to pause for a second to let the cameras move to catch the shot of Dean widening Cas’s throat and once they were all set Dean straddled his partner’s head and started thrusting in earnest. He moaned loudly and grunted as Cas exaggerated his sucking noises, he started to slowly jack Cas off as another hand moved to the back of brown hair. He ran his fingers through it and messed it up more. After a few more minutes Dean pulled away and Cas sat up shakily. Dean lent a strong arm and Cas had to lean on him for a moment as his blood moved to the right places.

“Do you need any more oral?”

“No, let’s get the bottom ready and we’ll have some good positions.” Cas dropped all his clothes and went to the bathroom to prep. Dean got naked too and checked his phone, leaning on the desk waiting for Cas to get back. Ash texted him seeing if he wanted to grab a beer tonight, apparently Dean’s backseat passenger was the talk of the garage. Dean considered grabbing a beer with his friend but he paused, what if Cas wanted to do something? Better not, his mind reminded him, the longer you’re around Cas the greater the chance you’ll want to be around him forever. He texted a yes to Ash and looked up when Cas came in, his tan body shown off the way it was meant to be. Cas walked up so they were chest to chest, winked, turned and bent over the desk.

Dean waited for the cameras and started thrusting in, grabbing Cas’s hips roughly. “Say my name,” he commanded and Cas moaned out his name. He went faster and the sound of slapping skin filled the room. Dean also took the time to admire the firmness of Cas’s ass. Not a bit of skin jiggled as he pounded into it and it seemed as if Cas had the strength to widen his legs and wrap them around Dean’s waist. Dean roared and pounded faster.

“Dean, dear we need a shot of Castiel’s cock.” Dean nodded and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He unwrapped Cas’s legs from around his waist and turned the man slowly on his cock. Cas was on his back and Dean grabbed both ankles spreading his legs wide and he started to pound again.

“Oh fuck, sir, fuck sir, fuck sir,” Cas keened throwing his head back and fisting his cock. Dean threw one leg over his shoulder so he could grab at Cas’s neck again. He rubbed down Cas’s chest and knocked his hands away so he could rub at the awesome cock between his partner’s legs. They fucked hard for a while longer the cameras rolling away as they moved hands and legs subtly to change the shot.

“Pre orgasm, dears,” Crowley warned so Cas fisted his cock faster and moaned as Dean allowed his rhythm to stutter as he sped up in his “need.” They breathed hard through their teeth and rolled their heads back for another five minutes. Cas fisted faster and twitched his foot to signal to Dean he was going to orgasm. Shots of cum streaked across his chest and both men moaned loudly. Dean pulled out to fist his own erection and he came all over Cas’s ass.

“Cut,” Crowley’s face was hard to read, “Thank you, get cleaned up.”

“Do you have plans tonight?” Cas handed Dean the shampoo, “I was thinking of making lasagna.”

“Oh um, I’m going to a bar with a friend.”

“Date?”

“No,” Dean chuckled at the idea of Ash being his date, “Just a friend.”

“Oh, well my loss.”

“I’m free tomorrow,” Dean heard himself saying as his mind screamed against it.

“Excellent,” Cas beamed through soap.


	3. Greed

Dean groaned and glared at his phone. There should be laws against people calling this early. Or at least laws against people calling others when they are extremely hungover. Dean didn’t remember much of last night, but he did remember Ash insisting on doing ten rounds of tequila.

Probably why your mouth feels something died in it, his mind stated. He grumbled and flipped his phone open.

“Ash I swear if you ever buy me tequila again I’m going to fucking kill you.”

“Oooh you sound like you had a fun night,” Cas’s deep voice came laughing over the phone. For some reason the bass timbers didn’t grate on Dean’s migraine and the older man sighed.

“Yeah Ash may look tiny but he can hold his alcohol.”

“And you? I’ll bet you stripped and danced on the table.”

“No stripping,” Dean smiled, “Oh shit, there was dancing.” He sounded horrified as bits of the night came back to him. The night started with Dean wanting to forget Cas and have a quick fuck which turned into a bust and ended with Ash and him finishing off a bottle of Dos Quervos together.

Cas laughed and it didn’t hurt Dean’s head. “Well I’m guessing this is the excuse you’re going to give about being late to pick me up?”

“Oh shit!” Dean scrambled out of bed but moaned as fresh pain and nausea threatened to throw the floor at his face.

“Dean, I’ll call Crowley, we have envy today so I’ll see if we can push the schedule around.”

“Shit, fuck, I don’t usually get this drunk. I’ll be fine in an hour,” Cas agreed and reminded Dean to shower and said he would text back with Crowley’s answer.

Fortunately the couple from the morning were running late so Crowley agreed to take Dean and Cas at one in the afternoon.

“Which is a good thing since you smell like a margarita and you look like you’ve slept on rocks,” Cas laughed Dean through his front door. “Hangover cure,” he pointed to a plate with potatoes and a glass that looked like a milkshake.

“What is that?” Dean was wary.

“I said, hangover cure.”

“What’s in it?”

“You don’t want to know.” Dean made a face, crossed himself which made Cas laugh and downed the glass in one go.

“That is fucking disgusting,” the older man choked and coughed as Cas laughed harder and rubbed his back. He held out a glass of water which Dean took eagerly.

“Are you still hungover?”

“I wish I was!” Dean coughed some more and then dug into the potatoes with vigor. “What the hell was in that?”

“Ummm, bitters, a raw egg, milk, baby formula, and a shot of vodka.”

“And you thought that would be a cure?”

“It’s what the internet said.” Cas said simply and Dean stopped eating and looked at the young man his cheeks bulging.

“You got that shit off the internet, and you don’t know if it even works?! It could have made it worse!”

“Well, see, I thought of that, but then I thought how disgusting it would taste and that might just shock you…” Dean glared at Cas and then at his potatoes, and he had to eat to cover up the smile that was threatening to burst across his face. Cas had tried his best to take care of Dean and the older man couldn’t find himself feeling angry at all.

“Was there a reason?”

“What?” Dean finished off his breakfast and felt surprisingly better.

“In my experience—”

“Limited.”

“In my limited experience there is usually a reason to get shitfaced, was there?”

“Oh, um,” Dean scratched the back of his neck, “Ash and his girlfriend just split so he needed a drinking partner.”

“Oh, ok,” Cas didn’t believe it for one second but he didn’t know Dean enough to push. “Well we have a few hours to kill before envy, do you want to run through sloth?”

“Sure, how else am I going to cure my hangover cure?” Dean laughed and then hit Cas on the shoulder. “Thanks man, but If you ever have to cure my hangovers in the future don’t make that shit for me.” Cas laughed harder and Dean’s hand totally did not linger.

“Sure thing, Dean,” they stripped and started running through sloth, the video was the next day and Dean was happy that they’d been practicing nearly every day this was going to take a lot out of them.

“I’m glad we’ll have the weekend to recover.” Dean wiped his sweaty brow and looked at the time. “Shit, do you need to shower?”

“We can wash off there, I don’t think we have time here.”

“Oh shit I didn’t realize how late it was.” Dean looked at the clock, he and Cas had been practicing for three and a half hours now and they had to get to Purgatory in half an hour. “I guess time flies when you’re having fun.”

“Well I always have fun with a naked man.” Cas pinched Dean’s ass and handed him a towel.

They left for Purgatory shortly after and went through the usual spiel with Crowley and then were on set with cameras, microphones, lights all aimed at them. Cas lounged himself on the bed and pulled his phone out and pretended to text someone.

Dean barged through the door and hit the phone out of his hand.

“Who the hell are you texting?” He pushed Cas so the man was on his back and trembling under him.

“J-just a friend from work,” Cas let out a strangled moan when Dean swooped down and kissed him hard. Dean’s hands were forceful and strong as he pushed at Cas’s body and his lips bruised the young man’s until they were both breathless.

“You are mine, no one else is going to have you, do you understand?” Cas nodded, breathless. “I think I’ll have to show you.” Dean pushed at Cas and pulled his clothes until the man was completely naked. Dean stayed clothed as he gave Crowley some fantastic shots of oral all the while slapping Cas every now and then.

Cas was a porn moaning mess. His body arched, panted, grunted, and reacted in the exact way that would get viewers coming multiple times during their video.

“Let’s prep the bottom,” Crowley cut and Dean pulled off. He rolled away on the bed and looked up at the ceiling as Cas left for the bathroom.

“I hear you have big plans for tomorrow,” Crowley said looking over something on his phone.

“Yeah, we have an idea of what we’re gonna do.”

“Well let me tell you now, all the others that have done sloth so far have been fucking boring.” Crowley snapped his phone shut and looked up at Dean, “They’ve gone so slow it’s like watching to actual sloths fuck, so don’t do slow.” Dean raised an eyebrow, “I’m just letting you know.”

“Thanks for the update, I should tell you Crowley we’re gonna need some…room. Maybe the outside set?”

“Oh shit, you aren’t going to imitate actual sloths?!” Cas entered the room as Dean was laughing.

“Well maybe it’d be more interesting if we’re fucking in a tree." 

“Who’s fucking in a tree?” Cas tilted his head as Dean pulled his shirt off.

“We are, tomorrow for sloth, Crowley’s orders.” He undid his belt and opened his pants but did nothing more.

“Well it puts a new spin on the song instead of K-I-S-S-I-N-G it will be F-U-C-K-I-N-G,” the two men giggled as Crowley rolled his eyes.

“Meg!” He barked.  Distantly down the hall they heard a “Yeah?” from Crowley’s assistant. “Thirty-five,” Crowley barked back and then yelled, “Action!”

Dean and Cas fused back together with Dean still grabbing and slapping. Cas choked in the back of his throat every time and his body jerked with Dean’s.

“Mine.” Dean growled repeatedly getting a nod and moaning sob every time.

“Yours,” Cas moaned when Dean attacked his clavicle and Cas moved his hands down quickly to Dean’s pants and shoved roughly at the denim and red briefs. Dean rolled them so Cas was on his hands and knees and the camera took in the slight red welts all over Cas’s body as Dean mercilessly fucked into him.

“You. Are. Mine.” Dean grunted and growled in time with his thrusts and Cas moaned out yesses and fucks until he just nodded and cried out. They didn’t have a chance to change positions as Crowley just yelled out for their orgasm.

Dean pulled out and fisted himself and marked up Cas’s back with strips of cum and Cas in turn orgasmed hard on the bed.

“Cut.” Dean and Cas looked in question but their boss gave no explanation than yelling “Forty!” at his assistant.

“Well I wasn’t expecting that to go so quick.” Cas smiled as they nodded to two naked men in the hall and found the dressing room. Dean was happy when they found the showers unoccupied and they started to lather up.

“Yeah we only were there for, what? What time is it?”

“Three twenty.”

“Crowley let us out after a little over two hours!”

“What can I say?” Cas washed the soap out of his hair, “I’m very talented.” Dean laughed but it was punctured by the red spots all over Cas’s body. “What?”

“Nothing,” Dean sputtered as soap washed into his eyes, he stood under the water and washed it out his guilt sinking deeper in.

“What’s wrong?” Cas put a hand on his shoulder and Dean jumped slightly.

“You um, I um...” he gestured to Cas’s chest where Dean could count at least five marks.

“Dean, I’m sturdier than I look, it was good and it was probably the reason Crowley let us out early.”

“Yeah he was probably worried I was going to kick the shit out of you!” Dean had to force his eyes shut so he wouldn’t see the marks anymore. Cas was going to hate him now, and Cas was never going to want to hang out again.

“I doubt it.” Cas sighed, “Well I know you aren’t going to believe me, so you’re going to have to make it up to me.”

“What?”

“Make it up to me. Now.” Cas tugged at Dean’s hand.

***

“Yes! That is how you get it done!” Cas cheered as Dean scowled around his beer.

“How did I let you talk me into bowling again?”

“Hmmm,” Cas plopped down and watched as his score flashed on the screen. “Because I’m not guilt tripping you about slapping me around today?” Dean blanched and Cas regretted his tease. “No! Don’t feel bad, it was fucking hot and I didn’t mind.”

“Yeah but I shouldn’t have…” Dean worried his shirt, the sight of Cas in the showers and the red marks from Dean’s hands…

“Dean,” Cas leaned in to his space, “I liked it. Sure I like slow sex, but I like hard, rough, fuck me like you’re going to break me apart, sex. I’d become a sub but I don’t like the idea of being dominated. I just really like rough sex. Besides,” he leaned into Dean’s ear, “Sex should leave marks. If I were to take my shirt off now everyone would know what I was doing, and I think that’s what sex should do.”

“Oh-ok,” Dean swallowed and still looked guilty.

“Fine, make it up to me by getting some more beers and chili cheese fries.”

“You said bowling would make it up to you!”

“And here you are still feeling guilty,” Cas winked, “Beer. Fries.” Dean rolled his eyes and went to place an order at the bar. Who the hell was he kidding, he was having the time of his life.

“Hello?” his phone went off as he was paying the attendant. He leaned on the bar waiting for their food and looked over at Cas who was testing different bowling balls.

“Dean?”

“Mom! How are you?” Dean was excited, he couldn’t remember the last time his mother had called him.

“Hi honey, I’m fine, we’re all fine. I just have a quick second before I have to go, I was wondering if you’re still planning on coming to Sam and Jess’ anniversary dinner. I have to call the restaurant next and we need a table number.” She was warm but professional and Dean sighed, of course this wasn’t about him.

“Yeah I’ll be there.”

“And will you be bringing anyone?” This wasn’t a pry into Dean’s private life, that he knew, this was just to balance table numbers. Dean looked over and smiled at Cas’s messy flop of hair as the man caught his eye and the dork held a pink sparkle ball high over his head with a goofy grin.

“No, mom, it’ll just be me.”

“Ok, great that was all I needed, thanks honey.”

“So hey mom would you be free—” But there was already a click and Dean sighed again. “Oh hey by the way I’m gay, like so totally fucking gay that I’m going to get a rainbow tattooed on my ass, maybe even an “Insert Here” with an arrow. Oh and I’m a porn actor can’t remember if I told you that, and I’m starting to have feelings for my porn partner. He’s great, he’s twenty one! Did I mention I’m totally fucking gay?” he turned and the attendant was looking at him holding his fries and beer.

“When she gets on a rant she can’t hear anything I say.” Dean hung the phone up and put it in his pocket. He walked back to Cas as quickly as he could and plastered on a huge, fake smile.

“What’s the matter?” Of course Cas would know in about five freaking seconds.

“Nothing, I’m fine, I’m having a great time!” Dean was cheery.

“You’re faking.”

“Well everything else about us is fake, Castiel, why can’t this be too?” Dean expected anger, tears, yelling, Cas throwing his beer in his face and walking out. Instead the man let out a huge sigh and nodded.

“Yeah I guess so, I had just hoped you liked at least this part…” he looked around the bowling alley.

“No, Cas, man I’m sorry,” Dean ran a hand through his hair, “I really like hanging out with you. It’s just…my mom just called.”

“Is everything alright?”

“Oh yeah, it’s all fucking fantastic…for my brother. His anniversary is coming up and we’re going out as a family to celebrate. And she called asking if I had anyone to bring.”

“Ok…”

“And that was it. No “how are you doing?” no “how was work?” just what’s your number going to be for the restaurant. She hung up on me when I said I was coming alone,” Dean took a heavy swig of his beer. “Fuck, man, I’m sorry, can we not talk about this anymore?”

“Sure,” Cas rested his hand on the other man’s thigh for a moment and squeezed the muscle. “I’m here…if you need me.”

“Thanks,” Dean threw himself into the game and Cas followed suit. And somehow Dean was able to forget how depressed he was at his parents and just allowed himself to be in the moment with his friend.

“Oh wow,” Cas leaned on Dean as they walked out, he had a printout of their games and he looked over at Dean sadly. “You are a total loser when it comes to bowling.”

“Oh we were bowling? See I thought we were mini golfing and in mini golf it’s good to get a low score.” They had to stop walking because Cas was laughing so hard.

“That is the best bull shit I have ever heard.” He wheezed and clutched his sides.

“Ok enough with the fake acting my ego can’t stand it,” Dean hit Cas’s shoulder lightly.

“I’m not faking anything with you.” Cas looked at his palms. “I mean when the cameras are rolling I am but that’s a job. It’s what we get paid to do and we’re good at it. Like being accountants or lawyers. But when we leave…I’m not being fake with you.”

“Ok,” Dean said quietly. “And I’m not, you know, with you. I feel comfortable around you, man, I mean I don’t talk about my family shit with anyone and I guess I just feel, ok, talking with you.” Cas smiled a bit bashfully.

“I feel the same. So, do you have plans after work tomorrow night?” *“I’m free, but no physical activity I have a feeling I’m going to be tapped tomorrow.”

“I’m sorry that it’s sloth tomorrow, we won’t have a reason to practice together every day.”

“Hm, well I’m sure you can think of something that will equally kick my ass, Cas.” Both men chuckled as they got into Dean’s car.

“A sixty eight! I can’t believe you got a sixty eight!” Cas looked at the paper again.

“Ok no more reading for you,” Dean yanked the paper away and stuffed it in his pocket.

“You know, in mini golf, as that was the sport we were playing,” Cas looked over at the driver smirking, “A sixty eight is a pitiful score.”

“Fuck off,” Dean laughed as he pushed at Cas’s face and drove on into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I don't really know if a 68 is a good score in golf or not, so do like tennis or something I really don't pay attention to sports scores at all as it clearly shows here...
> 
> Thanks for the amazing love and comments on this flic! It brightens my day when I see an email stating I have a new comment! Love to all!


	4. Sloth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so first thank you for the wonderfullness of your love and comments! Second I want to say I typed this chapter on my iPad so the formatting went all to crap copying and. pasting in here so I apologize in advance!
> 
> Thanks for the love!

“Dean, we’re ready.” 

“Just one more…”

“Nope. We’re ready.” Cas chirped and Dean grumbled.

“I thought we weren’t going to do anything strenuous.” 

“Come on, old man, we’re going to do this and then I’ll drag your ancient ass to the movies.” Dean rolled his eyes, downed his beer and entered the darkened room. They listened to the attendant and Dean tried to pay attention but really did Cas have to look so freaking adorable in that vest? He had a scowl on his face and he was taking everything very seriously and Dean couldn’t get away from how cute the dude was. 

“Ok if you have blue on your vest you are team one, team two; red,” the attendant looked bored and Cas was hanging on his every word. There were six others playing laser tag with them, all nearer to Cas’s age Dean noted, and he thought how great the blue on his friend’s vest made his eyes look electric. 

In a few more minutes they were shoved into a room covered in black lights and filled with fog. Dean followed Cas and in a second the man turned and shot him in the chest.

“No fair, you aren’t supposed to shoot your own dudes Cas!” Cas wiggled his eyebrows and Dean looked down at his red lit vest. “Oh it is fucking on.” 

And it totally was. 

Dean and Cas stalked one another and for every time Cas shot Dean the other man would get him back. They lasted four more rounds and when they were done they were sweaty and panting. 

“So I think I kicked your ass.” Dean smiled.

“Oh?” Cas’s eye brows went up. “Care to bet?”

“Next round?” 

“You’re on.” Their scores came up and Dean had lost by five points. He groaned loudly as Cas laughed hitting him on the arm.

“Well I sort of expected it, you are ancient.” Dean smacked him hard he started to the bar but Cas stopped him. “I promised you a movie, grandpa, time to rest those antique bones.” 

“And I bet you another round.” Cas quirked an eyebrow in challenge and Dean took it full on. “Then again another round could be at my place, where the good movies are…” 

“Sounds fantastic.” 

***

“Dude how can you not have seen Indiana Jones, it’s Indiana Jones.” Dean looked incredulous at the young man on his couch. “I should demand my beer back.” Dean still looked disgusted as he flopped down next to Cas on the couch. He winced slightly, his muscles were raw, he was glad for the extra practice he and Cas had put through but damn they’d only run through the whole routine once, and Crowley (being the huge asshole that he was) kept pausing them so they could “readjust the cameras” fucking bullshitter. 

“You should take a hot bath,” Cas commented. “Or take a swim in the ocean.” 

“Bath sounds better, less moving to keep my head above water.” Dean really liked the way he could make Cas laugh and the warm balloon in his chest purred at the sound. 

His balloon positively glowed and rumbled watching Cas watch Raiders, the dude was totally into it and forgot during one of the fight scenes that he’d brought his beer to his lips but the bottle just hung there. 

“Stop doing that!” He giggled and pushed at Dean’s face not tearing his eyes away from the screen.

“What am I doing?!” Dean laughed just as hard and his chest swelled, in his distraction Cas had just let his hand lay on Dean’s chest and this was the first time Dean let his senses go and he felt the warmth of the large hand and long fingers. 

“You keep looking at me when something big is about to happen.” 

“Well can you blame me,” Dean leaned forward and breathed into Cas’s ear, “You are astoundingly, distractingly, hot.” He giggled when a hand hit his face but Cas missed and fell forward onto Dean’s shoulder. 

“Oh this is comfortable,” Cas snuggled in and nestled around to find the perfect position. He kept his hands in his lap and Dean just threw his arm over the back of the couch, but still, the balloon whispered still this was incredibly intimate. But Dean just shrugged it off, he really liked Cas as a partner. They worked well together, they had great chemistry on screen, he was probably Dean’s favorite man to work with. Dean was not going to lean over and smell Cas’s shampoo, neither was he going to drop his arm and rub softly at Cas’s shoulder. He was going to remain professional. 

And that professional was tested greatly when Cas forgot his beer at his lips again and jumped with a loud “Holy shit!” and he spilled beer all over Dean.

“Did you see that?! Holy shit his face melted! Oh shit,” he finally turned from the screen and tried to mop up Dean’s shirt. Dean grabbed the remote and paused the screen and tried not to pay attention to the great hands on his chest. 

Cas I’ll just go take it off, don’t worry,” but Cas worried and so, with a laugh, Dean kissed him on the cheek. “I’m gonna go grab another shirt.” Cas nodded dumbly. Dean hurried upstairs, he didn’t give a shit about his shirt that was washable, but Cas’s reaction was adorable. Dean examined his chest in his bathroom mirror for a moment and saw the bruise was blue at his side. It was his own fault, he was just glad he was able to fall on that damn table instead of Cas. 

Cas was in exactly the same spot when Dean returned, he had chugged the last of his beer so there would be no more accidents. 

“Sorry I didn’t unpause it,” Dean more gingerly sat on the couch and Cas melted into his bruised side and warmed it. 

"No you aren’t,” and Dean wanted to puncture that damn balloon when it purred at the vibration of Cas’s voice moving into his side. 

“No, I’m not, I’m having too much fun watching you watch the movie. Though I’d prefer not to lose any more shirts if you please.” 

"I wouldn’t mind if you lose a shirt,” Cas yawned. Dean unpaused the movie and by the time Temple was half way through Cas was sleeping softly on Dean’s chest. 

"Cas?” Dean shook the man, the credits were rolling because Dean wasn’t a monster and didn’t want to wake the man and ruin half the movie for him. “Cas,” the man made a face and then slowly started to sit up. He rubbed the wrong way on Dean’s bruised side and the man winced. 

"I’m sorry!” That got Cas awake. Before Dean could stop him Cas lifted Dean’s black shirt and glared down at the bruise. “Why didn’t you tell me it was that bad?” His voice was a bit dangerous.

"It’s not that bad, I’ve had worse.” 

"I’m sure you have but we have videos to shoot."

“Not until next Wednesday, Cas, I’ll be fine.” 

“Ice and rest.” Cas gently pulled Dean’s shirt down and went to the freezer. “So are you…” his voice died off as his head went in the frozen wasteland to find ice.

"What?” Dean turned to ask Cas to repeat but the man was already padding back with an icepack wrapped in a towel. 

"I asked if you were free tomorrow, there’s a farmers market I wanted to go to.” 

Dean made a face, “Really not my scene Cas,” he tried really hard not to look at the pout.

"Come on my steed,” Cas wheedled and Dean glared, just in that look Cas knew he had Dean. “Pick me up around eight?” 

''Eight?! It’s Saturday,” Dean whined and Cas just laughed.

“I’ll buy you a coffee.”

'Better not be organic, pesticide the shit out of it.” Dean crossed his arms and Cas laughed harder. 

 

***

 

Ok so the farmers market wasn’t as shit as Dean was convinced it would be. Dean even liked the coffee Cas had given him (don’t tell Cas). He liked it almost as much as the image of Cas walking out of his house at eight in the morning (Dean deserved extra credit for that) with the early sun haloing him and highlighting the reddish tints in his hair. Damn Dean was in trouble. 

 

So he grumbled about the hour it would take to drive and only shut up when Cas shoved a giant ass cup of coffee at him.

 

“How’s your side?” He asked idly as he watched Dean sip at his coffee and hot damn that was good.

 

“Fine, what’s in this? Booze?” Dean took another sip, damn this was good.

“If I tell you you won’t drink it anymore.” Cas pulled his sunglasses out of his pocket and slipped his hand in Dean’s. “In case we get lost in the crowd.” Dean knew it was a lame excuse, the crowd wasn’t too heavy but people were filling in. 

 

They wandered from stall to stall and stopped every now and then for Cas to find something that caught his eye. Very rarely did they drop hands and Dean felt his walls of professionalism were crumbling the longer he felt the warm hand in his. 

 

“Ooh Dean look at this,” Cas grabbed some pears and held them to Dean’s nose. “I love pears, ooh have you ever had poached pears?!” Cas was so lost in his excitement that he didn’t even realize he was giving Dean no chance to answer. He bought six pears and Dean rolled his eyes, of freaking course Cas had those reusable bags folded in his pocket.

“Gimme,” Dean held his hand out.

 

“What?” 

“Give me your bag,” Dean grabbed the straps and put the bag of pears inside. He slung it on the shoulder not connected to Cas and made a let’s go gesture. “Well you’re gonna be looking and grabbing everything so I might as well make myself useful.” He said as if it was the most logical thing in the world. 

 

“Cinnamon and coca.”

“What?”

“Cinnamon and coca that’s what I put in your coffee,” Cas smiled and Dean just rolled his eyes and followed behind the man he was rapidly falling for all around. Cas found peppers, corn, potatoes, some really nice wine, a few different spices, and a baggie of stuff Dean shied away from.

“What the hell is that?”

“A compress for your bruise.”

“A what?” 

“It’s just a natural remedy for bruises, trust me it’ll work.”

“Oh so it’ll work the same way your hangover cure worked?”

“I still stand by that that cure worked,” Cas glared down his nose at Dean, “Your hangover stopped didn’t it?” 

“Yeah only because that was the most disgusting thing I ever put in my mouth!”

“Well then it worked,” Cas grinned primly and found an outdoor grill that served great gyros.

“What is that?”

“Are you going to question everything?”

“Yes,” Dean answered instantly and Cas just had to laugh.

“Shut up and eat, just tell yourself it’s really thin steak.”

“I’ve had a gyro before, Cas.”

“Then why did you ask?”

“To annoy you,” Dean filled his mouth to the point where his cheeks were bulging and Cas just laughed.

“Manners please, if I’m expected to cook for you tonight you better know how to eat properly.”

“Wha—” Dean took a while to swallow, “What?” Cas just grinned benignly and took a much smaller, and more polite bite. “Wait, is all this food for us?” Cas grinned much larger.

“Catches on quick, you sure you don’t have Alzheimer’s old man?” Dean just rolled his eyes and took an overly large bite just to be annoying.

They finished and wandered for a while more, still hand in hand Dean rejoiced, even if nothing came of this he had to admit, he was incredibly comfortable with Cas. Even if what he was feeling wasn’t romantic, which Dean still doubted slightly, they had a lot of sex and that might just be messing with his feelings, he really liked holding Cas’s hand. Cas was rapidly becoming his best friend, well if Dean thought about it Cas was his best friend.

“Hey wait,” Dean tugged at the hand in his, they were just about to go, Cas had found steaks (score) and wanted to get them in a cold place quickly. Dean dropped Cas’s hand and handed him the over-stuffed bag, and walked off asking Cas to stay right there. Dean came back about five minutes later with two arms full of fresh flowers.

“For your paintings,” he grinned even bigger when Cas’s face turned pink and all the younger man could do was lean in and kiss his cheek softly.

“Thank you.” 

***

“How much longer,” Dean whined, he was laying on Cas’s hardwood floor with a towel under him and a green paste on his side. The leaves smelled like shit and Dean really wanted to watch Cas cook.

“Stop bitching, I just put it on five minutes ago. Now it has to stay on until it dries, is it dry?” Cas was just beyond Dean’s field of vision and he really wanted to see the movements that were creating those interesting sounds.

“No,” Dean pouted and he heard a bark of laughter. He was about to open his mouth and then Cas started humming. And it was tuneless, it probably sounded terrible to other people but damn did it relax Dean down. Within about five minutes he was asleep on the pillow Cas had put under his head when he put the poultice on.

“I would have thought you would have been fanning yourself to get this to dry faster, and here I find you asleep!” Dean blinked awake and Cas was gently washing his side with a warm washcloth. The bruise was lightened greatly and Dean was shocked. He wasn’t going to say he was shocked because that would encourage Cas to put more of that shit on him.

“I think one more dose and you’ll be cured!” Cas grinned at him. Well so much for that.

“Mmph,” Dean humphed, “Not until after dinner.”

“No, not until tomorrow, this does something like thin your blood we can’t have you doing too much of it in one day.”

“Wait you don’t know exactly what it does and you’re putting it on me?! And you’re gonna put more on me?!” Dean tried to back away but Cas had him pinned between his arms. The man grinned wickedly.

“Well it worked didn’t it?”

“You are going to kill me one day with your cures.” 

“Well I can’t have that.” And for a moment Dean swore he thought Cas was going to kiss him, like really kiss him. But the moment passed when the oven beeped and Cas was gone.

Dinner was a corn salsa over spicy steaks and mashed potatoes. Cas got to hear Dean’s first, real, moan around him and he felt swelling pride at that. He felt other places swelling but that was just because Dean looked astounding with his messy hair and relaxed body. Dean had let go completely with Cas and the young man was finding it harder and harder to stop his little guy from popping up every time he looked at him.

“Dude you’re a fantastic cook,” Dean groaned over his poached pear, “This is even better than watching you make it.”

“Thank you, I wouldn’t,” Cas held his hand over Dean reaching for a second portion. “Don’t pout,” Cas spoke over the oncoming sulk, “We’re going to cure that bruise,” Dean cocked his head and Cas just rose and put all the leftovers in tupperwear and then the fridge.

“Come on,” Cas held his hand out and pulled Dean through the house and out the back.

“Wow,” Dean breathed. He wasn’t surprised that Cas had enough money to afford a beach front property. The dude was drop dead sexy and Dean alone could see himself giving a paycheck and a half to pay for just the man’s sex line.

The ocean was making the sound Dean had fallen in love with over and over, the tide was low and the full moon shone on the rising and falling waves.

All in all a perfect night.

And it became even more perfect when Cas started stripping.

“Come on, old man, the cold water will help your side.” Dean still paused watching the way the moonlight was bouncing off Cas’s skin.

Yeeeaaaah he was feeling a whole hell of a lot of romantics for that man.

“Dean?” Cas came up in only his briefs and cocked his head to the side. “You aren’t turning shy on me are you?” Dean shook his head. Actions were better than thoughts right now. He tugged his shirt off and stripped. He did allow himself to pause when he saw how the hard moonlight enhanced the soft curve of Cas’s ass and when the man turned Dean stopped breathing just for a moment when he saw just how beautiful the moonlight made Cas look below the belt. 

To push away his own feelings he surged forward and shocked the hell out of Cas by tackling him and bringing him down in the water. They made their way out further in the water until they were mid-chest deep and the waves surged around them. Dean kept pulling them further because all he wanted to do was lay Cas on the sand and reenact their own version of From Here to Eternity. Fuck it was going to be difficult to be around this man.

“How’s your side?”

“Good, good, fine, fine,” Dean swam about a bit just to try and clear his head. He ducked under the water and ran his hands through his hair. He came up only when his lungs burned and the gasping breath felt glorious.

“Good you’re alive, I thought I was going to have to give you mouth to mouth,” he couldn’t see but he could feel Cas’s smirk. Though this joke felt a bit different. So far they’d teased one another mercileslly and sexually for the weeks since they'd been partnered, but here, in this moment, it felt more intimate than anything they’d done so far.

“The night is still young Cas,” Dean turned and stopped breathing all over again as the moon just shone on Cas and made his eyes sparkle. His hair was wet and swept back and he looked incredible.

So he started a splash fight.

They giggled and refused to stop to let either alone with their thoughts for too long. 

After a while, when Dean felt the cold water was going to make him shiver to death, at least he didn’t have to worry about little Dean seeing Cas naked, the poor dude was frozen and shriveled. They got out of the water and just picked up their clothes and returned to Cas’s house naked. Cas grabbed towels from a cabinet on the back deck and they dried themselves off.

“I should probably go…” damn Dean didn’t want to, all he wanted was to push Cas against the wall and turn his lips red.

“Ok,” Cas rubbed the towel on his hair and dropped the wet fabric on the kitchen floor. Dean totally did not check out how his wet hair looked black, or how it looked just as sexy as when Cas was walking, or breathing, or sitting, or any time, Dean wasn’t picky.

“Here,” Cas handed off three different tupperwears, steak potatoes and two poached pears. “We both know you were thinking of second helpings.” Dean giggled and grabbed the plastic. Before he could stop himself he kissed Cas on the cheek and fled the house barely remembering to grab his jacket and keys. 

 

                                                                             ***

“Dude do you even know what sleeping in means?” Dean grumbled as he opened his door. Cas was in running shorts, a sweaty tank top, and he had ear buds hanging around his neck. Dean groaned even louder when Cas pulled the bag of green shit out of his pocket.

“Don’t give me that look, if you had remembered it last night would you have put it on today?” Cas panted, sweat dripping down his forehead. His hair was damp and Dean totally denied that he sort of maybe checked him out.

“Whatever, you want a beer?” 

“Dean it’s nine in the morning.” Cas laughed as he followed the man in the house.

“Ok fine, do you want a nonalcoholic beer?” Cas laughed harder and Dean handed him a glass of cold water.

“Thanks,” he drank gratefully and Dean totally did not sort of, ok who was he kidding, totally checked out the way the water traveled down Cas’s throat and the way it moved as it swallowed. He was even rewarded when a small drop didn’t pass Cas’s lips and traveled down the man’s face and neck. Damn.

“Ok, let’s get this over with.” Dean grumbled and took his shirt off, he found a towel and a pillow and lay down on the floor. He felt Cas’s warm hands pushing the shit into his skin and then Cas was gone to wash his hands. Then much to his surprise and delight Cas lay down next to him on the floor.

“I miss working out with you,” he said mildly.

“Well of course you do, when your alternative is running.” Dean said the word like it was dirty and he was rewarded with a laugh.

“I was tempted to come up with something as difficult as sloth for another video just to have a reason to hang out with you.” 

“You don’t need a reason to hang out with me, you just have to say you want to hang out with me and we can hang out.” Dean was lazy on the floor, his sleep slowly returning especially hearing the easy breathing of Cas next to him.

“Dean?”

“Yeah?” he breathed.

“I want to hang out with you.”

“Awesome,” Dean’s eyes fluttered shut, “But we’re not going running.” The last thing he heard was Cas’s deep chuckle.

And the dream he fell into…damn it was a good one.

 

***

“You ready?” Cas looked over at Dean who was pulling up red swim trunks.

“Yeah, you?” Dean ran a hand through his hair to get it to sit right as Cas nodded.

“I think so, I told Crowley that we should do this on the grass so if we fall then we’ll at least fall on something soft. And they should have moved all the furniture away so that’ll be safer.”

“Ok,” Dean nodded. "I think starting in the pool would be nice," Dean looked up shy. He'd never Aiken an active role in the planning, he trusted Cas completely so he never felt the need, but now Dean felt he could state his opinions and Cas woulnd't judge.

"That sounds like a fantastic idea," Cas smiled lazily.

So they started toward the outdoor set and before Cas realized Dean picked him up and tossed him in the deep end of the pool. When he bobbed up Dean jumped down and cannon balled him.

"You're a shit," Cas laughed loudly and wiped the water out of his eyes. They had fun splashing until Crowley barked that this was work and not a damn faking pool party. So Cas moved and crowded Dean to the wall and waited for the cameras to start. As soon as the they heard "Action" they started kissing passionately. Their jaws hurt opening their mouths wide, Dean ran his hands through Cas's wed hair and for a while they just kissed until they could feel Crowley shift impatiently.

So Cas pushed Dean gently to the shallow end so they could lay on the steps and Cas swallowed Dean down. The older man lazed back and carded his fingers in Cas's hair again and he owned appropriately. His mind begged him silently to let his senses go just a bit so he could feel Cas's wet, hot, mouth. but he refused because he knew that was jutoo dangerous.

 

When they'd done Dean more than effeciantly they got up and moved Cas so he was laying on the long lounge chair upside down.

"Ready?" If Dean hadn't caged his senses his knees would have gone weak at the sly wink he got. So Dean hoisted up the chair so Cas's cock was up in the middle of Dean's chest and his his legs dangled around Dean's torso. Dean returned Cas's favor and swallowed his cock while he slipped still wet fingers from the pool in Cas's ass. Cas moaned loud and grabbed as the chair and was a mess.

"Cas," Dean was ragged and he lowered the chair a few pegs so he could thrust in.

"Oh fuck!" Cas called out he grabbed the chair high above his head. Dean's skin slapped Cas's ass and suddenly it became muscle memory.

It was muscle memory that brought Cas's knees over his chest. It was memory that dragged Cas off the chair and Cas leaned up and folded himself off the chair to kiss Dean. they moved like a dance, or Tai Chi, Cas wrapped his legs around Dean's waist and then bend himself backwards as Dean sweated and thrust. Then one leg was on the ground while the other was on Dean's shoulder as they connected and hands and Dean kept moving his hips. 

After an hour and a half Dean was tiring and hey skipped the last portion of their routine. What they hadn't counted on was Crowley making them stop and reset the cameras, which the little shit did often. At the near two hour mark Cas could feel his partner wobbling and he moaned encouragements.

"Oh shit, fuck," Dean cursed and Cas felt them fall. There was a crash and they were on the ground. Well, Dean was on the ground, the older man had tilted them so he would be the cushion to Cas's fall. "Son of a bitch," Dean groaned but Cas heard awhile of pain at the end of it. He rolled off as quickly as he could hearing another noise of pain. It seemed they'd gotten slightly near the pool and since both of Cas's legs were up on Dean's shoulders nothing stopped the man from loosing his balance on the slippery ground and falling. And because he was stupid and noble he turned so Cas wouldn't hit the ground leaving Dean to hit the heavy glass table.

"You stupid man."Cas gently thumbed Dean's cheek. "We could have both fallen on the grass." 

"You're acting like I'm going off to war, Cas, I'm fine." Dean got up and grunted. Cas insisted they finish off in the soft grass and that he would ride them into orgasm.

"Stop being such a fucking baby," Cas murmured in the shower. He had tried to run his hands over the bruised flash but Dean just grunted and turned away.

"Now it's my turn to make it up to you," Cas happily slipped his fingers in Dean's and they walked out together. Hand in hand. 


	5. Greed

"Caaass," Dean moaned and if he wasn't in the middle of orgasm he would have found it funny how quickly he jumped back and removed his hand. The shower spray was still raining down on him and washing away the cum on his hand. He looked down giltily and tried to forget how nice an oragsm that was. 

He shook his body to forget the way his skin had tighened and how his muscles tensed and how he arched into the fantasy of Cas biting his nipple and swallowing his cock. Sure he did have enough images from work to help out the spank bank, but Dean had shut his senses down so when he did go back to the memory of thrusting into Cas, licking up Cas's chest, swallowing Cas down, he remembered nothing but the image. He had no idea what Cas tasted like, what he felt like, hell even what he smelled like. 

But had that deterred little Dean? Hell no.

So he shook himself off, cleaned up, let the water run cold on him and got dressed for work. 

This was going to be harder than he thought.

"Dean!" a few mechanics grinned wickedly at him. For a moment Dean thought they'd found out about Purgatory, and while he was ok that he did porn, he really didn't need the rest of the world finding out. But then he remembered the fake moans, the legs hanging out of his backseat window.

"Yeah well next time you bang your girlfriends you'll know what real sex sounds like!" He called back and everyone laughed. 

He decided that work would get his mind off whatever was going on in his head with Cas so he went over to his station and of freaking course the car he was working on was Cas's. For a dude that was paid really well he had a really shitty car. Dean tried not to judge, but he really couldn't see his new best friend behind the wheel of this beige Continnental. But then everything that wasn't a black '67 Chevy Impala was shit in Dean's mind anyway. 

When he was getting more coffee while the engine was filtering out Dean checked his phone and of freaking course Cas had texted him, and of freaking course it made Dean's stomach jump and his lips tug into a smile. 

_I won't ask how my car is because I probably wouldn't understand what you say anyway, would you care to explain it to me over dinner tonight? I'm feeling like beef wellington and some of that nice wine we found at the farmer's market. 6?_

And before Dean's brain could remind him of his morning shower activities and how they were bad Dean had typed yes with a smile face and sent it back. 

_Excellent I'll start stuffing the dough ;)_

Damn it.

***

"Hey," Dean held up The Last Crusade and Temple of Doom, "Since we didn't finish on Friday." 

"Neat," Cas waved him in and kissed Dean's cheek in greeting. "Come on through," Dean decided looking at Cas's art was better than following the sexy man back to the kitchen. Food smells made the place amazing and Dean was a total gonner. But then...he heard Cas humming in the kitchen, he looked around at the comfort of the house, he just let himself get the feel of it and suddenly he was having a really hard time remembering why this might be a bad idea. 

"How was your day?" 

"Not bad," Dean wandered back into the kitchen so he could see Cas. Just screw it, his mind finally gave in. Just go ahead and fall in love with him. "I had to work on this shitty continental that some fool brought in, but it's ok he's really hot and I think about him the entire time I'm working on his car." 

Cas blushed and smiled at watever he was stirring and Dean felt good. Really good. Like so much more good than he'd felt in a long time. 

"How was your day?" Dean leaned on the counter and Cas tilted his head back and forth. 

"Fine..." he looked like he wanted to say more but he closed his mouth.

"Hey, come on man, we're both actors, I'm not going to be offended if you said you spent your day naked and writhing on your bed with a camera," something in Dean's voice struck a cord and Cas grinned. As odd as it may sound Cas really liked his work. He liked being so vulnerable and hearing praise and he liked it far more than having to go into an office with reports and paperwork and boring things. He got to make money his way and he was really proud of it. And now he had someone who understood, who wasn't going to judge him, and it was really nice to open up to someone. 

"I have this request folder on my website and if they aren't too weird or shit that I aboslutely will not do, I spend a day live recording the requests."

"Did you get a good one?" Dean leaned on the counter closer to Cas, he popped a grape in his mouth and melted at how happy Cas looked.

"Yes, it simply said 'Do something with a tie' attmidely a strange request but one I had a lot of fun with." 

"What's the name of your website?" Cas barked out a loud laugh and had to lay a steadying hand on Dean's shoulder.

They had dinner, Dean found out exactly what beef wellington was and why it was now his nearly favorite food. Cas was filled with nervous smiles and giggled when Dean leaned back rubbing his full tummy.

"I'm never eating again," he groaned and was nearly ready to pop the top button off his pants. Maybe he shouldn't have had that second piece...

"Ahh that's too bad," Cas rose and put the food away. "Because then..." he pulled a pan out with a flourish and Dean forgot his stomach felt like lead. "I'll have to finish this off myself." 

"Pie!" Dean grinned like a dork and jumped up and hugged Cas from behind. His hands lingered on a broad chest and his own chest ate up Cas's back as hungirly as he attacked the beef wellington. He completely forgot that they were just friends, they were just two dudes hanging out and he pushed his face in Cas's neck and kissed hard. He let his hands run up and down Cas's chest and stomach and he just let himself go and hug Cas. 

"It's not that good," Cas mumbled, but he wasn't going to stop that hug. "I think you're placing my pie on too high a pedestal." He shivered at the slight laugh at his neck and then sighed when the warm hands left his stomach. 

"Whatever, man, I'm still happy as hell." Dean bouncned back to his seat and missed Cas's shy, incredibly proud, smile. 

"So now that you've successfully lulled me into a coma," Dean rubbed his belly and Cas looked on in amazement.

"You lulled you into a coma, I barely have a quarter of the pie left!" Cas laughed and cleaned up. Dean only had the engery to watch Cas lazily.

"Whatever man, you were the one who cooked." Dean did pop his jeans open and Cas totally remembered how to breathe. "I'm not going to be able to go into work tomorrow." Dean rubbed his hair and looked up at Cas who handed him a glass of wine. "I'm really not going to be able to go to work tomorrow." But he took the glass and rose. "Movie?"

"Do you mind if it's on my computer? I don't have a tv or dvd player."

"Of course you don't," Dean sighed, "Come on," he threw and arm around Cas's shoulders and pulled the man back to his own deck. "This looks better than Harrison Ford anyway." 

"Nothing looks as good as Harrison Ford." Cas giggled and passed the chairs and just lay in the sand looking up at the stars.

"That is true," Dean breathed, but what he was agreeing to he had no idea because at that exact moment the moon hit Cas's face and made him look magical. He just settled next to Cas's side and hummed at the arm that snaked under his head. They both were lulled into a near coma by the cool breeze, and the relaxing, rhythmic tones of the waves crashing nearby. 

"Damn I have work tomorrow."

"You need to work from home, friend of mine," Cas brushed a lazy hand through Dean's hair and follwed as the man sat up. They had been laying out on the beach for nearly an hour, nothing said, just totall comfort between the two.

"Yeah," Dean shook his head and rose, he held his hand out and Cas took it and used Dean's strength to help him stand.

"I still need to see those movies," Cas said quickly as Dean started walking away. He knew what Dean said the day before, that he could just say he wanted to hang out, but just saying that was hard. His mind screamed that he needed excuses, so he was going to do just that, excuse.

"Oh right, I don't think you should go another day without seeing Last Crusade." Dean turned and made /Cas forget what they were talking about as he was blinded by the half asleep grin. "Tomorrow night at my place? I'll finally be able to cook for you?"

"Sounds perfect, Dean?" Cas stopped the man and he slowly ran his hands all over Dean's back and ass. "To get rid of the sand." Cas smiled as Dean seemed to like that a lot.

"Oh you have sand too," Dean brushed Cas's back and even moved down to clean off his hairy legs. There was a cheek kiss at the door and Dean left with the last of the pie in a tupperwear. He also felt his heart tugging behind but he was too sleepy to think about that. 

Though when he got home...

The sleep seemed to have disappeared and Dean's libido was waking up as well. Something with a tie kept tugging at the back of his brain..

So fuck it, he was going for his laptop

It took a while, but Dean was getting more and more determined as the clicking went on. Dean tried to sate his guy straining his zipper with an old video with Cas from Purgatory, but none of his partners seemed to know exactly how to capture Cas. The dude mostly just bottomed as whoever was partnering with him thrust away and Dean just wasn't satisfied. 

And then after an hour he finally found it. He didn't bat an eye at the price of admission but it seemed Cas had set up plans, you could just watch videos, you could have the videos and phone, hell there was even a super preium plan where Cas would webcam once a month.

Dean decided the videos were going to be enough for him for now, but he wouldn't mind messing with Cas once or twice on a phone sex line. 

Holy fuck.

 _Holy_ fuck.

In less than an instant Dean's hand was down his pants and he barely lasted five minutes into the first /video he clicked on. What it was about who knew, was there a tie who cared, was Cas arched on the bed with a gigantic purple dildo in his ass? Yes sir. Dean let out a shaky groan as he watched the huge toy get eaten by Cas's ass and the only way he was able to last was by gripping onto his base for all his life. 

But it was totally worth it when he came with Cas. He watched Cas flop back on his bed and his stomach panting heavily and Dean shot out again. He was going to have to clean up his laptop, Dean was always just an oozer when he came, never shooting out in great long lines. When he finally came to he saw five lines over his screen and he sighed. If he was going to watch more of these videos he was going to need to take precautions. 

When the laptop was cleaned up Dean went to bed, and who was going to know if he spent four hours and five more orgasms with his phone?

 

***

The next few days were awesome Crowley called and had to reschedule their shoot, something about bad cameras, so they had Greed on Friday, Wrath the next Thursday after that and Lust and Gluttony the week after that. And since Dean had already taken the time off he didn't really feel like going in to work. 

So he surprised Cas on Thursday morning and took the man to Coney Island and had the most fun he'd ever had since...well probably since he met Cas three years ago and they did that getting to know you video. After that for three years Dean had always checked out Cas in the halls (maybe watched a video or fifteen of the dudes), always felt his breath hitch when Crowley called out couples and he or Cas were placed with someone else. And he was insanely comfortable with the man as well. They didn't talk about family drama, or their pasts, but Dean felt like he could say anything to the man and Cas would stay. Cas would listen to him and value his opinion.

"Dude!" Dean pointed to the footlong corn dogs, "These are the best ever!"

"Of course you'd be attracted to something phallic shaped and on a stick." Cas giggled and Dean tried to level him with a look.

"You're...phallic shaped..."

"Ahh yet another example of speaking before thinking." Cas even laughed through the napkins thrown at him. Dean primly went over and ordered two footlong corn dogs and they found a bench looking out to the ocean. They started talking about work and their early days as actors.

"So how do you do it?" Cas looked over at Dean, their corn dogs were long gone and Cas had gotten them smoothies and they just stayed on their bench and listened to the carnival noises and waves crashing.

"I, um, learned to close my senses off. I mean sex is awesome, I love sex, but sex in porn is so not sex. And it takes so long and it can hurt, so I just trained myself not to feel or smell or taste anything."

"You can just turn it off?"

"Yeah," and Dean didn't feel the need to make an excuse with Cas, like of course he felt things with Cas, he didn't need to because Cas understood.

"I'm impressed, that makes you an even greater actor."

"Nah," Dean just shrugged it off, "It just means I'm a better faker. How about you? What gets you through four hours with a Prince Albert?"

"Fantasies mostly. I just take myself away and recreate my partner." Again Cas didn't need to use an excuse to soothe Dean's ego, they both understood. 

They rode every ride they could, going on the ferris wheel five times, and ate way too many pounds of fried food. 

"Good thing it's an easy day tomorrow," Cas laughed, his sunglasses bouncing off the setting sunlight. "Just think if we had to run through Sloth again." He hit Dean's shoulder whent he man groaned loudly.

"I really shouldn't have eaten so much."

"You say that every time I see you, do you just have a high metabolism or are you a wizard who has a magic spell where you can eat anything and not gain weight?"

"Mmm, both," Dean grinned lazily and followed Cas back to his car. His mind was still on the last ride, the romantic swan boat they took through the tunnel of love. It was meant to be a joke but damn Dean was in trouble. Everything seemed a little less cheesy (well the semi-naked cupid shooting love arrows were kind of creepy, the dude looked like he was in his forties) and it all seemed like something Dean would kind of want to...do with Cas. Like yeah the sex that was something he really wanted to happen, but he couldn't help but wonder what Cas's eyes would look like if Dean left a suffed teddy bear on his pillow. Or Valentine's day with all those hearts and pink and red and...

Damn Dean was in trouble.

"Come on in grandpa, I'll mix up something for your stomach." Cas had just taken Dean's keys while the man was moaning and rubbing his stomach and started to drive. Cas drove back to his place and Dean just follwed behind as if it was the most natural, habitual, thing to do. He sank on Cas's couch and made a face when a glass of fizzy water was held under his nose.

Dean sipped gratefully and then jumped when Cas lifted his shirt.

"Dean you have no reason to be shy around me." Cas said dryly, "I'm just putting peppermint oil on your stomach."

"Cas..." 

"Shut up, I use this all the time, it's not like the other cures." And Cas gently rubbed the oil in and Dean felt himsef turning into putty. He convinced himself it was totally his imagination that Cas was rubbing a little longer than was necessary. Still, it felt nice. They both sighed slightly when Cas pulled his hand away but Dean really didn't pay attention because the peppermint was working almost instantly.

"Wow, I smell like a candy cane," he said softly. His head rolled back on the couch and Cas sat forward to put the bottle of peppermint oil on the coffee table. Dean opened his arm and Cas just curled right on in, but not before throwing a light blanket over them. 

 

***

Dean blinked awake and saw the soft sunlight streaming in through the window. It curled around Cas's head and Dean just watched afraid to move or breathe lest it would make this beautiful picture slip away. Cas slept with his lips slightly parted and Dean could feel his stubble through his shirt. Cas had rolled into Dean and both his hands were pinned between his chest and Dean's side. And while this was amazing, and probably one of Dean's favorite moments ever, he couldn't help but wonder what Cas would feel like in a bed, all snuggled, arms and legs tangled, together.

Cas sneezed in his sleep and woke up startled. He blinked quickly and sat up and away from Dean's side, still groggy. 

"Mornin'," Dean grinned and Cas nodded.

"It is indeed morning, I was not planning on sleeping on the couch."

"Or on me," Dean joked.

"Bonus," Cas seemed like he didn't know what he was saying as he opened and closed his mouth working his sleepy tongue awake and Dean had a wild fantasy of what it would feel like to have that sluggish tongue kissing his dreams away. Cas sat up and Dean couldn't help but rub his warm back. Cas purred and arched into the fingers for a moment, before looking at Dean.

"Breakfast?"

"Yeah," Dean breathed. "What time do we have to be at Purgatory?"

"Ten," Cas looked like he wanted to move but Dean's fingers were getting near to be a full on massage and just when Dean was about to bring his other hand to the party Cas stood and stretched. "I hate sleeping in jeans, don't you?" Dean nodded, he was used to Cas going back to normal in the blink of an eye.

"I feel more scrunched up in full clothes." Dean rose and stretched as well.

"Very true," Cas wandered to the kitchen and Dean heard him rummaging around. He knew Cas's house pretty well so he called he was going to the bathroom. He went in and the lingering scent of peppermint on his shirt made him smile. 

"Thanks," he said at the glass of orange juice waiting for him on the counter. Cas hummed and slid the warm hashbrowns on a plate and they shared a quick bite before they were off for Purgatory.

"The happy couple, do you do anything seperate?" Crowley sneered and Dean just shrugged.

"Cas's car broke down, I've been giving him rides." Crowley had something in his eyes but Dean wasn't really interested.

"Where are you going to be?" 

"Is the conference room free?" Cas asked.

"Conference room?" Crowley looked intrigued. "Yes, you can film in there." He waved them off and /Dean followed Cas to the dressing room. They were the first couple to film that day so they got dressed in suits. Or Cas got dressed in a suit, Dean found a sweater vest and button up. He even found some glasses and slipped them on.

"Dude?" He turned to Cas who nodded in supreme aproval. "What are you doing?" 

"Trying to do something with this mess." Cas growled running his hands through his hair again. 

"Sit down," Dean commanded and grabbed some hair styling gel. "I did this for my brother when he was little," he started moving Cas's hair about until the man looked neat, combed and even sexier. "Good?"

"Amazing, miracle worker," Cas teased and glanced at the clock. "Come on, Crowley will have had enough time to set up by now."

The boardroom was great, it had a nice long table where one camera could be mounted on one end. There were leather sling back chairs on all sides, and to anyone else it would have looked like a high power business room. Dean and Cas had gone over what they wanted to do during breakfast and now were ready.

"Hey," Cas looked up when Dean entered.

"Hello Mr. Smith," Dean ducked his head.

"Were you followed?" Cas rose and tugged at his tie and wrapped it around Dean's neck when he shook his head. 

"No, we have twenty minutes before your next meeting." 

"Thank god," Cas yanked at the tie ends and pulled Dean into a steamy open mouthed kiss. They banged around in each other's mouths. "I've been thinking about you all day." They started to turn frantic as they kissed harder and harder and their hands and arms wrapped as tight as they could.

"Wait, Cas we should," Dean ran over and locked the door and then jumped up on the table and opened his legs. He tugged at Cas's jacket and they breathed loudly connecting their mouths. Dean started untucking Cas's shirt and scratching at any skin he could reach. Cas had the same idea and pulled Dean's sweater off and unbottoned his shirt as well. Once both men were shirtless they sucked, bit, licked, and all around ate at skin like they were at their final feast.

After a while their chests were covered with red hickies and bites and it was clear these two men were addicted to the taste of the other. Dean didn't wait to hear Crowley bark out orders he started opening Cas's pants and just looked up playfully as he rubbed the clothed cock and sucking a new mark on Cas's navel. 

Cas was panting hard as Dean finally slid away his pants, then briefs, then just glorious air. Dean moaned wantonly as he suckled at the tip and looked up at Cas's blown eyes as he licked up the hot length.

"Dean," Cas breathed and Dean knew why they'd picked the board room table. He moved and turned around so that his head was between Cas's legs. Cas grabbed his discarded sweater and placed it under Dean's neck and then made some new marks of his own as he crawled down Dean's stomach to kiss and lick and open Dean's pants.

Crowley mentally berated himself for not placing these two men together sooner (though he knew his orginal reasoning was coming painfully true) when Cas bent over and started blowing Dean. Cas had widened his legs out and Dean had reached around and was massaging an amazing ass while he swallowed Cas down and for a while they just moaned and sucked and seemed to be having the time of their lives. 

They pulled off and Dean sat up resting on Cas's arm and shoulder for a bit. 

"Do you need more oral?" Cas turned while Dean was shaking his head slightly to get the blood flowing in the right directions.

"I think that will have left the right impressions. Prep the bottom." Dean rose and kissed Cas on the cheek swiftly as he went out to the bathroom. "So are you two an...what is it the kids are calling it these days, an item?"

"No, we're just really good friends." Cas looked up when Dean reentered and it was totally normal friend behaviour to feel a deep seeded pride that the marks making Dean look like dirty dalmation. 

Now it was Dean's turn to press Cas softly into the table and pushing the man back so Cas could lay with just his calves hanging off the edge of the long table. Dean pulled the last of Cas's pants off and kissed up legs leaving marks and little bites everywhere. He kissed and laved the shaft again and crawled up Cas's body until he was straddling and shaking the cameras with his groan as he sank down. Cas ran his hands up and down reverently as Dean just slowly circled his hips and threw his arms up. He looked like a man who's addiction had been sated, who was filling a craving in the best possible way.

He arched his chest a bit with a sated, bengin smile on his lips as he fell forward and kissed Cas into oblivion. His hands went down to Dean's hips and guided the man to hit the perfect spots and Dean was having a very hard time caging his senses. They started getting more and more frantic, fingers were leaving bruises, breathing was getting noiser, and faces were covered with spit as tongues swiped around the indsides and outsides of lips. 

Cas sat them up after a while and Dean gripped shoulders tightly and rose and fell rougher on Cas's shaft. They moaned and shared more porn noises as Cas's hands let Dean's hips and gripped hard up Dean's spine.

"Oh fuck, you feel so good," Cas moaned. 

"Yeah," Dean nodded and licked a long line on Cas's neck before biting down.

"Hey I need to," Cas wiggled his hips a bit and Dean got the message. He pulled off and stood while Cas popped off the table and cradled Dean up in his arms. Dean lay back on the table and Cas pulled his legs up over his arms. He started slowly easing himself in and thrusting gently allowing everyone to get a good shot and Dean to moan in appreciation.

Cas started moving faster and Dean groaned. He reached and tried to fill his hands with everything he could grab on Cas and after good long shots of them in this position Cas dropped Dean's legs and bundled the man up in his arms and Dean wrapped his legs around Cas's lower back. Cas sat them up and just went to town, moaning and grunting in time with his thrusts and Dean just held on for dear life. There was no way his senses could be caged back up. They had broken their chains and he had flashes of the way Cas's cock pulsed in him, the way his hands squeezed Dean's back, the way Cas panted hot air into his neck.

He started to shake and Cas petted Dean's hair to let him know it was ok to come.

"I love you," Dean breathed in Cas's ear and the thrusting stuttered for just a second before Cas pulled away and came on Dean's ass. Dean moaned and fell back his cock exploding untouched across his chest. 

"Well that was interesting," Crowley cut the cameras and Dean just panted on the table with Cas sitting next to him catching his breath. "See you all next week," the man gave a lazy wave and the camera crew followed.

"Well that one was good," Cas chirped, "Not as good as our Sloth, but one of our bests." Dean nodded and sat up next to him. "So we'll have Wrath next week and then Gluttony and Lust, I think Crowley is going to take some convincing about those last two, but if we jsut stick to our guns he'll come around."

"Cas..."

"I know, but once he sees it our way he will have to give in. It's just too good an idea and it'll be so different from everything else Purgatory has done so far."

"Cas," Dean persisted.

"And I know, when we go to Crowley I promise I won't take all the credit, I won't say I came up with the idea. I mean I will if he totally hates it and says the videos cost him millions of dollars and he has to fire only one of us, and that of us should be me because I was the one who came up with the idea."

"Cas!"

"And I know," Cas spoke over Dean, "We'll have to be out in the real world for Gluttony because gluttony is all about gorging yourself and you can never get enough, so I don't know if Crowley will have to fill the set with extras or we'll have to go out into the real world, which I don't know if you can legally sell porn that was shot in public, but then people do it all the time, but then is that necessiarly legal? I suppose Crowley will know so all we have to do is convince him and then he will tell us if it's legal or not."

"Cas!"

"What?!"

"I love you!" Dean yelled, he was finally going to get this right. Well not right, the first time you were supposed to say I love you while shooting a porn video, and you weren't supposed to yell it as a way to stop your love's nervous ramblings. "Sorry," Dean laughed softly and ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't mean to just yell it out, but I, um, love you."

"Oh, Dean," something in Cas's voice that made Dean look up.

"Oh," Dean knew what this was. "You don't feel the same." 

"No! I mean yes, I mean..." Cas looked at his hands. "I don't know, I can't really....I mean, thank you for," he swallowed hard, "For loving me, but I, um..."

"It's ok, you don't have to feel the same."

"No Dean, I don't want you to think that I don't," Cas took a frustrating breath. "I just don't..." he looked down and refused to look up. "I don't want love, I can't...I'm sorry but I don't want it." He didn't look up when he felt a shift next to him. He didn't look up when he felt Dean's presence moving away.

He did flinch when the door slammed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I have no words to describe the joy I have or all the love you all have for this little story!
> 
> I will also say Peppermint oil is a thing, I use it all the time I have some bad intestinal issues and I use peppermint oil all the time and it works really well for stomach cramps. 
> 
> Again thanks for the love!


	6. Wrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am completely blown away at how much love I've gotten from this little fic, I have been inspired by the comments and I will be writing another compltetly filthy fic. It has nothing to do with this universe, but I will comment in here when the first chapter is up. 
> 
> A note on this chapter: Cas and Dean already planned this scene to be similar to what they shoot. This is NOT rape, and Cas agreed too have it as rough as this. I just wanted to put this in in case it may trigger anything.

“Dean…” Cas looked apprehensive when he walked into the dressing room and found his partner already there. 

“I don’t want to talk about it Castiel,” Dean worked his jaw and refused to look at the young man. “I just wat to work.” He walked out of the room and Cas was left at a loss. 

He walked timidly into the room and let out a puff of air when he was thrown roughly to the bed. Dean made quick work of ripping his clothes off and then pushing Cas’s face into the mattress. The young man cried out when he was slapped and man handled roughly around on the bed. Dean had him on his back, sucked him down roughly. Dean didn’t even wait to hear Crowley give his cues, he just pushed and bit and grabbed hard at Cas’s body.

He popped off Cas and pushed his thighs up so Cas was folded in half and he spit into Cas’s hole. He took no time in opening the man up and then pushed roughly in. Cas cried out but Dean was relentless and he started thrusting hard. He grunted and started snarling as he leaned in and bruised and bit at Cas’s lips. 

After feeling like he’d done this position enough Dean moved them easily so Cas was still folded in half and on his side. Dean started thrusting again not caring and knowing Cas was sturdy enough to take him. Dean moved them again so Cas was on his stomach and knees and Dean pushed himself up on his arms as he straddled him. He rocked so fast the headboard slammed against the wall and Cas was choking in time with the brutal thrusts. 

Dean moved faster and pulled back so he could grab at Cas’s neck and he refused to feel tired or sore muscles. He just thrust fast and hard. He wanted to do one more position before they orgasmed, Crowley be damned Dean was taking over now.

He shoved at Cas and got the man to lay flat on his stomach. He shoved in roughly and Cas cried out into the pillow. Dean lay all his weight across Cas and held his arms in a full nelson as he snapped his hips. 

“Orgasm,” Crowley commanded softly and Cas obliged by screaming out under Dean’s strong arms. He went limp as Dean pulled out and fisted himself coating and marking Cas’s back with his cum. 

When Cas rolled over Dean was already walking out the door and slamming it behind him.

“Trouble in paradise?” Crowley inspected his nails as Cas got up and the camera crew cleaned up their equipment.

“No,” Cas said wearily.

“Good because you two have been giving me some of the best videos, I’d hate for that partnership to be gone.”

“Of course,” Cas nodded, he wanted to get to the showers and talk to Dean. 

And of course when he got in the room he found it empty. 

“Fuck,” he ran a hand through his hair and showered as fast as he could. Maybe if he got home and then after a while went over to Dean’s…if he gave the man a chance to cool down for a moment maybe Dean would listen. Maybe Cas could apologize and Dean wouldn’t hate him so much. 

What he hadn’t counted on was his parents waiting for him as he got out of the taxi. He was going to be glad to get his car back next week. He looked up at the storm brewing and heard distant rolling thunder. 

“Fuck,” he said again as his mother thinned her lips and his father just glared on.

***

Dean was halfway through his fifth beer when there came a knock at his door. He glared at the wood from the couch and debated getting up. He wanted to get drunk damn it and he was getting close to debating heavily about calling in sick to work and just staying drunk all weekend. 

He had said “I love you.”

 _I love you._

What the fuck had made him say that? 

Cas.

Cas and his freaking aviators, and his sex hair, and his voice, and his everything had made him say that. Cas with his dumbass but kind of actually worked cures. With his cooking and his beach. With his smile that felt like it encompassed the whole world. With his humor and external light which made Dean feel like the most valued man in the world. He loved Castiel. 

And now he’d fucked it up.

The knock came at the door again and Dean glared at it, again.

He got up wearily and went to the door. The rain had started pounding an hour ago and Dean was surprised anyone would be out in this weather. 

Cas stood on his doorstep dripping wet and unable to look at his eyes. He shifted a backpack on his shoulders and looked terrified. The younger man shivered and was soaked to the bone but all Dean could do was lean against the door and narrow his eyes. He was getting wet too but he could hardly care. 

“What the hell do you want?”

“My parents are at my house and I had to leave.” 

“Leave? You don’t have your car.” Cas shrugged.

“I had to leave, and my feet still worked.” 

“But you could have called a cab, or someone!” Castiel looked at him as if the idea had now just dawned on him.

“That would have been…prudent.” Dean’s anger gnawed as he took in the soaking man.

“No shit,” Dean’s anger was ebbing and he started to be in awe that the dude walked twenty minutes in a thunderstorm. “Fuck,” Dean rubbed his face, “Come in,” he held the door open and Cas stepped through timidly. Dean went to the kitchen and found a towel and threw it at the younger man so he could at least wipe his eyes. Cas handed the towel back and Dean just huffed out a breath of air as the towel was soaked and it seemed as if Cas was no drier than before. 

“I didn’t have someone,” Cas said timidly, he was starting to shake and Dean could hear the shiver in his voice.

“What?”

“You said I could have called someone, I don’t have someone to call.”

“You have me!” 

“Would you have picked me up?” Dean wanted to respond with an automatic yes, but he couldn’t.

“Yes, but I would have bitched about it and taken you to a hotel.” Somehow the intensely honest answer seemed to please Cas and he gave his first genuine smile.

“And now?” Cas whispered. Dean didn’t hesitate, his anger all gone seeing the dripping young man, and the honesty came forward instantly.

“Stay, please. Really I would have taken you to a hotel but I would have come and gotten you after an hour or so.” Cas liked this answer better and laughed. “Hey why don’t you take a hot shower and I’ll make some pizza. Then you can tell me all about your parents.” Cas nodded.

“Dean?” it was soft but it got the older man to turn, “I’m sorry, about…” Cas’s nerve and voice died and Dean found he had an out, he could go back to what it was like before. Before he said those stupid three words in the middle of work. Before when it was fun and easy and Dean got to be with Cas. Before this past terrible week where he barked at everyone and felt like shit all the time.

“Nah, man don’t worry about it, I didn’t mean it like that,” Dean looked at his hands, hell yeah he was going to take the out. “I meant that you’re my friend. I can talk to you about anything and you make me comfortable and, well, you’re my best friend.” Cas nodded and didn’t say any more but went up and relaxed into the warmth of Dean’s shower.

He came down in Dean’s sweats and was so warm and comfortable that he felt more at home than he’d had in a long time. 

“Here,” Dean handed him a beer and Cas drank it gratefully. “You wanna talk?” Cas shrugged and took a long pull.

“Do you have something stronger?” he smiled at the glass of whisky and downed it in one gulp. Dean mirrored the shot and Cas waved his glass for one more. The shots were repeated and Cas wiped his mouth. “My parents are very religious and when they found out I was gay they cut me off, then when they found out I worked at Purgatory…they gave me a chance to change my ways as they put it and when I didn’t they decided to come and camp out at my house until I changed my mind.”

“About doing porn?”

“About being gay.” 

“Ah,” Dean sighed and poured them more whisky.  
  


“Ah.” Cas didn’t say more and Dean didn’t want to push. 

 

“My family doesn’t know about me being gay.” Dean shrugged as he put the pizza in, “I mean I don’t really matter, and I’m not that important in my family but…I guess it’d be nice to come out.” 

“If there’s anything I can do to help…I’m good at giving advice.” Dean smiled and handed him a beer and walked to the couch and Cas followed.

“Thanks, it’s nice to talk to someone.”

They ended up on the couch not talking about family drama but anything that came to their heads. Dean nearly missed the ding of the oven for pizza because damn Cas was really his best friend. They talked well into midnight this time really talking, not fake flirting or sexual innuendos.

“Dean…?”

“Yeah Cas?”

“Can I stay here?” Dean smiled softly and tried not to laugh.

“I kind of already figured that out, Cas. You’re welcome to stay as long as you want.” They walked up to the guest bedroom and Dean squeezed his friend’s shoulder in good night. 

The next day when Dean left for work he almost felt domestic as Cas woke him with coffee and breakfast. It was Friday and the weekend Dean had been dreading suddenly seemed a whole lot more promising.

“Do you mind if I…” Cas was suddenly very shy. “Could I work here today?” Dean turned red. Seriously they did porn together why were they bashful?

“Uh, sure, just clean up, uh, after.” Cas nodded.

“Of course.”

 

Dean worked and tried not to think about what Cas was doing in his condo. If he did his zipper was going to pop off and probably fly across the garage and hurt someone. Of course he was lying last night when he said he loved Cas because the dude was his best friend. He loved Cas because he was Cas. He actually looked forward to doing scenes because he liked being buried in the guy’s ass for hours. But Cas didn’t want him and Dean was going to have to live with that

When Dean got home his zipper nearly flew off and nearly flew across his condo and nearly hurt someone when he saw Cas laying spread naked on his hard wood floor. His fingers were in his ass and his hand was a blur on his cock. Heavy porn moans were pouring from his mouth and his back was arched in pleasure. His laptop was between his legs with a nice camera angle of his cock and ass and Dean was hidden from its view.

He moved over dropping his jacket and shirt as he went. Cas’s eyes popped open and hung on Dean like wet clothes as Dean took his off his belt and opened his pants.

“Honey I’m home.” He dropped on his knees and swallowed Cas down. He hated the fake moans, ever since he realized how he felt Dean just couldn’t get over how phony they were. But he knew there was no escaping it and if there were ever a chance to see Cas come undone, a chance to hear real moans from him there would be no audience.

But he couldn’t stop the smirk at the noise of surprise or how the way it seemed Cas’s body was…reacting. This felt different from the other times they’d done porn. For one thing Dean allowed himself to let his senses go (for just a moment). He felt Cas’s cock throbbing in his mouth, felt the way there were tugs at his short hair. He felt the man trembling under him, tasted his precum. He could smell Cas’s sweat and the mysteriously delicious smell of his groin when he swooped down, burying his nose in the soft hair. He saw the muscles spasm in Cas’s lower stomach and saw his balls tense. He heard the soft breaths between Cas’s porn moans and his exaggerated sucking.

But he locked up the knowledge his senses were giving him, telling him this was the best time he’d ever blown someone. He forced himself to forget that he’d never enjoyed giving head so much before. It was too dangerous to feel love for your porn partner.

So he quickly and efficiently finished Cas, closing off his sensed before he could enjoy the delicious taste of Cas’s cum.

“Thanks for watching,” Cas said breathily as Dean sat up, and kissed his heaving chest. He waved at the camera and closed the laptop with his foot. His breathing and manner returned to normal as soon as the laptop was closed. “Thanks, I think I’ll have about fifty fan emails for you tomorrow.” Dean nodded, turned and went to his room. It wasn’t that Dean didn’t like the way Cas made a living. The dude was sexy as hell and Dean had paid and was willing to pay more than top dollar to see the guy jack off. But it was after that bugged Dean. It was after every session they did. Cas was able to go back to normal almost instantly as if Dean did nothing for him.

And why should he? They were porn actors who happened to work well together. Colleges who were friends.

So he showered and changed in as quick a time as possible to Cas wouldn’t think he was avoiding him.

“I made pasta,” Cas was in the kitchen and fully clothed. His laptop was gone and there were no signs of their activities.

“Mmm, sexy and can cook, what’s wrong with you? Oh yeah you’re an infant.” Cas laughed and stirred the red sauce.

“Set the table grandpa,” Dean took the plates along with the half-drunk beer on the counter.

“Hey! That’s mine! Get your own!” 

“Whatever!” Dean chugged the bottle until it was gone, “I paid for it!”

“Once a beer is opened it doesn’t matter who bought it, the drink belongs to the opener.” Cas went to the fridge and opened two beers. “Technically these both belong to me but since you are letting me stay here I’ll give you one.”

“Oh thank you, thank you, so generous of you.” Cas gave a barking laugh and they ate with ease and good conversation.

“So how long are your parents staying?” Dean looked up from his garlic bread, “Not that I want you to leave, it’s nice having you here, but how long are they going to squat at your house and eat your food?”

“Until I come home. They waited two whole weeks at my last apartment when I came out.” Dean winced.

“Well you can stay as long as you like. I’m glad to have you,” Cas tilted his head back and forth.

“Be careful what you say, I may move in.” 

“I wouldn’t mind.” Dean said without thinking and Cas froze. “I mean I like your artwork and it’d be frowned upon if I stole it.” He covered quickly and Cas laughed.

They were halfway through The Empire Strikes Back (because seriously Cas how can you not have seen Star Wars?!) when someone pounded on the front door.

“Can’t be my parents, they’re more the wait and passive aggressive type.”

“Sammy!” Dean smiled but he wasn’t thrilled to see his moose of a brother. He wanted more alone time with Cas and Sam always seemed to reminded him what a disappointment he was.

“Hey Dean, can I spend the night? Jess kicked me out.” He seemed about to say more when his eyes roved around the open floor plan and found Cas padding up to them.

“Hello I’m Castiel I’m…”

 “My boyfriend.” Dean finished, he inwardly laughed not knowing who looked more shocked Cas or Sam. Though Cas had been an actor long enough that he nearly instantly hid his shocked eyes. But damn, Dean enjoyed the wide flabbergasted look on Sam's face. For once the world wasn't about him, it was taking a moment on Dean.

“I, um,” Sam sputtered, “Dean can I talk to you?”

“Nope,” Dean said happily as he slung his arm around his “boyfriend’s” shoulders. “Anything you can say to me you can say to Cas.”

“I didn’t know you were…” Sam stopped himself.

“I am.” Dean squared his shoulders and Cas was gland he could be there for his friend, though his heart did a thousand million flips hearing Dean call him his boyfriend.

“Are you sure, I mean could this be a reaction to…”

“No Sam. It’s not.” Cas flinched slightly at the flint in Dean’s voice.

“But I’m just—are you sure it’s not—”

“I am.” Dean’s tone clearly said he was done and Sam opened his mouth, closed it and then waved off, going upstairs saying he was going to bed. Dean let out a puff of air, _oh yeah don’t even ask if you can stay, or if Cas and I wanted alone time_  he thought bitterly. He returned to the couch and huffed down with Cas settling beside him and the younger man watched as Dean stared blankly at the screen.

“Dean…”

“Hmm?” Dean seemed to realize Cas was there. “Oh man, I’m sorry I called you my…” Cas waved it off. “I just…” Dean fingered his empty beer bottle. “I’m so tired of it always being about him, you know? He’s my little brother and I’m proud of him, but” Cas reached out and touched Dean’s shoulder. “But I’m the college dropout, I didn’t get any trips to China, my parents don’t call me every week to check in and see how I’m doing. I just wanted a moment.” He finished softly still staring at his empty bottle. "And I don't want to hide any more," he added looking up at Cas.

“I can understand,” Cas matched Dean’s soft tone. “And speaking as a member of the My Parents Disappointed Me Club I can tell you there’s only one way you get them to notice you.” Dean looked in question, “You have to talk to them. Just tell them how you feel and what kind of relationship you want, it’s hard as hell but worth it. And if they don’t listen…” Cas shrugged, “Well then that’s when you get to move into the club called My Parents Are Douchebags.”

“Are you a member of that club?”

“Member? Dean I’m the fucking president.” Dean rubbed his face against the warm hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” he said softly.

“Thank you, but you don’t have to be. I rose up the ranks early in life.” The hand massaged his shoulder and he rested his head against it. “We should go to bed.” Dean started slightly.

“Oh, umm, yeah.”

“Well, dear boyfriend of mine, I’m not sleeping on a couch and your brother took my bed. Also your brother wouldn’t believe in our relationship if we’re sleeping in two different places.” Dean nodded and still couldn’t look up. “You aren’t turning shy on me are you Winchester?” Cas nosed his ear. “After all we’ve done?” Dean smiled slightly, “There you are. Let’s go to bed and I promise not to lay a finger on you. You may remain in your virginal state,” Dean laughed and Cas kissed his cheek.

“So that’s why the guest room isn’t across the hall from yours. I wondered.” They were in Dean’s bedroom and looking out the French doors that led to his huge private balcony that looked out to the sea.

“Yeah, it’s why I bought the place. If it wasn’t raining we could go out there.” Cas nodded and Dean watched as he started to undress.

“Hey no shyness,” Cas was topless in Dean’s sweats and moved to hold Dean’s shoulders. “You said yesterday I was your best friend, well guess what? You’re mine. You’re my best friend, and I know we’ve really only known one another for a short while, but I feel totally comfortable with you. And I want you to know you don’t ever have to feel uncomfortable around me.” Dean nodded and went through his night routine. He stopped when he came out of the bathroom, seeing Cas in his bed.

“Shy?”

“Nah,” Dean said, shutting off the light and crawling in next to the younger man, “More just…I’ve never had anyone wait for me in bed. If someone was in my bed it was just for sex.” They settled and Dean was glad Cas didn’t turn it into a joke.

“Me too,” they were on their sides facing each other and Dean could see the faint outline of his “boyfriend.”

They fell asleep shortly after that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted also to add here at the end just a personal note. I've heard when you are sad to do something you like, and after the great loss today I am glad I have every one of you and this little world to write in. I won't say that David Bowie changed my life, but he did what every good artist does and that was carve a little piece of my soul out and nestled in there. I have never known my life without his music and I have never known a time when his music did not bring a smile to my face. 
> 
> The world seems just a bit dimmer without him in it and as small as it may be this is my tribute and thanks to an amazing singer.


	7. Lust

Cas woke with Dean’s arms around him. He felt safe and comfortable with the elder man’s head buried in his shoulder and neck with one arm heavy on his stomach, the other cradling his back. Dean looked peaceful in sleep, Cas decided, with his eyes slightly fluttering and his lips parted, letting Cas hear his deep breaths easier. 

Dean seemed to know he was being watched because his face scrunched up and then green eyes blinked open. He rubbed his face in Cas’s shoulder and groaned softly.

“Mornin’ gorgeous,” he tightened his arms and Cas could feel his breath going in and out as his stomach rose and fell pressed tight into his side.

“You’re one to talk,” Cas ran a hand a few times through sandy hair to try and get it to lay flat. “You look like you either slept really well, or you went through a wind tunnel.” Dean pressed his face harder into Cas’s shoulder.

“It’s the first, I don’t think I’ve ever slept so good.” His voice was sluggish with sleep and, as Cas continued to pet his matted hair, his green eyes started closing. He hummed in relaxation and they had almost succeeded in a doze with Dean’s arms still heavy around Cas’s waist and Cas’s hand still in Dean’s hair when the door opened. 

“Dean are you awake?” Sam was large and loud and Cas jumped slightly but Dean just pressed all of himself deeper in the bed and into Cas. “Dean I know you’re awake, where’s your coffee?” Dean groaned Cas’s neck and shook his head.

“The coffee’s in the freezer,” Cas laughed and tried to get Dean out of his neck.

“Oh, uh, thanks Charlie.” Sam left looking disappointed. 

“Charlie?” Dean popped up and made a face. He sifted so his head was half on the pillow and on Cas’s shoulder his forehead was pressed into Cas’s ear and he shifted his arms to hold the man in tighter. “Because Castiel and Charlie sound exactly alike,” Cas laughed.

“He has a lot on his mind with Jess kicking him out.” Dean huffed.

“Oh yeah, she “kicked him out”.” Cas felt the air quotes on his back and stomach. “He uses that as an excuse to either have a wild weekend with me or, most likely, he’s trying to figure out how I’m so rich according to him. But now I think the conversation will be more about why is there a man in my bed.” Cas laughed and Dean loved the feeling of it in his arms.

“When my parents found out my job my dad said he thought I was selling drugs. Said that was better than the truth.” They stayed quiet for a while. “Why’d he come in here for coffee?”

“Hm? Oh he wants to “talk”,” air quotes again, “It’s his way of trying to get me away from you.” Cas laughed softly and Dean got to feel the magic of the muscles tensing under his arm again.

“Let’s mess with him,” the brunet said and Dean looked up to catch twinkling blue eyes. “I need to practice my acting skills a bit.” Dean wiggled his eye brows. They shared a quick giggle as they heard Sam coming up the stairs. Dean didn’t have the time to react before Cas started kissing him passionately. 

His tongue was heavy and warm and Dean had no hope of closing off his senses. He felt the scratches on his back because Cas was clawing at his wide muscles to frantically get him closer. He heard the soft noises and tasted Cas’s morning breath. He felt warm muscles under his hands and a thick tongue filling his mouth. He felt every ounce of Cas’s weight as the rolled on the bed and he kicked his legs hard to get free of the blankets so he could wrap his legs around Cas’s waist. 

“Dean! Dean!” Sam pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes so he wouldn’t see his brother sucking face on a dude. It wasn’t that Sam had an issue against gays, he just never thought he’d have one in the family. He leaned forward and smacked his brother hard on the shoulder.

“What?!” Dean was annoyed, he really liked kissing Cas and Sam was only going to be annoying. “What is it that you possibly need that allows you to be so rude?!” 

“I, um, do you put filtered water in your coffee? Because, um, it’s good practice so it won’t gum up the works…” he withered under the power of the bitch face his brother was giving him.

“Really?” Dean’s voice dripped in sarcasm. “If that’s the case if you are so damn concerned about my twenty dollar coffee pot than only the finest distilled water from a mountain top of melted snow will do.” 

Sam opened and closed his mouth but before he could say anything Dean rammed his tongue back down Cas’s throat. They rolled on the bed tangling limbs and legs and moaning obscenely.

“Fine,” Sam huffed and walked out. Cas broke away but Dean placed a hand over his mouth and tilted his eyes pointedly at the door. When they didn’t hear feet walking away Cas went into full on Porn Star mode. 

“Oh, oh, oh, ohhhhhhhh Dean!!” he moaned loudly and rather convincingly. But then the title of Porn Star wasn’t given to amateurs. 

“Yeah you like that?” Dean said gruffly.

“Oh, oh, give it to me,” Cas begged a huge, goofy smile on his face. He started humping Dean hard and Dean grunt yelled in time with the headboard hitting the wall.

“You feel so good baby,” he called out and Cas moaned.

“Oh fuck, Dean!” he keened. He leaned in and whispered right next to Dean’s ear. “Orgasm?”

“Yeah, but do it like high pitched,” Cas nodded, winked, and threw his head back raising his voice by three octaves. 

“Oh! Oh! Oh! Ohhh! Fuck! Dean!” he looked down his face full of want that Dean believed, just for a moment, that right then Cas wasn’t acting. Cas raised his eyebrow and the moment was gone.

“Yeah Cas! Yeah Cas! Cas!” Dean yelled and they paused everything to hear footsteps running away. Dean was the first to laugh. He laughed as Cas dropped himself on his chest, he laughed as he wrapped his arms around the younger man, he laughed as his legs relaxed but stayed tangled up with Cas’s. He laughed when he felt Cas’s deep chuckles vibrate through him. 

“Thanks I know that was petty and wrong but it felt soo good.” Cas tilted his head.

“My pleasure, you’re a superb actor and I like scening with you.” Dean blushed and Cas raised his hands and cupped the older man’s face. “You are an excellent actor, Dean, whenever I’m with you or watch a video of yours I believe you are going through the most intense orgasm. I forget you’re acting.” 

“Thanks,” Dean said softly. “I don’t think I’ve ever had such a nice compliment. I’m just sorry it’s for porn.” Cas snorted and rolled his eyes. 

“Dean porn isn’t bad, or dirty, or gross in any way. Our society has placed this stigma on it and that anyone who does it is an awful, disgusting person. But I think it’s incredibly vulnerable and if you can convince someone that you’re orgasming with a prince Albert up your ass you should get an Oscar.” Dean laughed and nodded. Cas was right. 

They rested for a while, long enough to hear footsteps padding up the stairs. Dean rolled his eyes but before he could react Cas surprised him again. He slipped under the covers and bobbed his head up and down just above Dean’s groin. This time Sam knocked but he didn’t wait to hear a come in but just walked through the door. He looked relieved when he didn’t see Cas and he moved with a bit more confidence.

“Dean we have to talk.” The head on his lap froze and Dean could feel Cas smirking.

“Uh-huh.”

“Dean I don’t have a problem with you choosing to be gay, but don’t you think—”

“I’m going to stop you there Sammy.” Dean was dangerous, “I. Choose. Nothing.” He felt Cas flinch at his leg. “I’m gay that’s who I am.” Sam nodded.

“So how long…?”

“Can we have the closet talk later?”

“No! We’re gonna have it now while you’re alone! Where is Charlie?”

“Castiel, but I can see how those two are exactly the same.”

“Shut up it’s not like I know!”

“He introduced himself last night!”

“Well what kind of name is Castiel?!”

“A family name, I’m the eighth.” Cas popped up, crawling slowly up Dean’s chest. He smirked as his head and shoulders popped out of the blankets. “Sorry babe it looks like I won’t be finishing.”

Sam made an incoherent noise and ran away, slamming the door.

“Was that mean? I think it was mean.” Cas said as he rolled off Dean.

“Yeah, but he deserved it. He’s been the golden boy, center of attention for too long.” Cas kissed Dean’s cheek and rested an arm on the older man’s stomach.

“I’m sorry you have to deal with shitty people, and I’m sorry they don’t seem to see you for the astoundingly amazing person you are.” Dean nodded but stayed quiet for a long time.

“I should go down and talk to him.” Dean sighed, rubbing his face.

“You should,” Cas admitted, “But can I tell you something?” Dean nodded, “You deserve to be golden boy, you deserve every moment, every second of praise and respect.”

“Why? Why do I deserved it more than him? I’m just a porn actor. He’s a Stanford lawyer. He’s got the beautiful girl and great hair and everyone and everyone loves him.”

“You’re not “just” anything, Dean Winchester. You walk into any room and you’re better than every damn person in there by far.”

“But I’m not—”

“Not what? A guy with a fancy degree? Someone who has the approval of his parents? Someone who is loved more because of who they are dating? I don’t know why you would want any of that.” Dean considered, Cas was right. All those things were meaningless. 

“How did you get so much wisdom? You’re a baby.”

“I’m a few in years but old at heart.” Dean laughed and pulled himself away from Cas’s embrace.

“Thank you, I’m not as nervous going down there now.” Cas blushed lightly and bowed.

“It was my very great honor. I’ll come down in ten minutes to see if you need me.”

“Naked?” Cas laughed as Dean pulled on sweats and a shirt.

“Should I?” 

“I’d like it,” Cas froze slightly again, but this time Dean wasn’t taking it back. “Though I’d get jealous if my brother saw you naked,” he leaned in and kissed Cas on the cheek.

“Ooh maybe I should get him a subscription to Purgatory for Christmas.” Dean groaned and Cas’s laughter followed him out of the room. 

“Sam,” the taller man looked up and pursed his lips. He relaxed ever so slightly when he saw Dean fully clothed and alone. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” he hissed and Dean wanted to brush it off but he couldn’t. Cas was a beautiful soul and he’d helped Dean so much and he couldn’t stand that his brother didn’t support him. 

“What do you mean Sammy?” his voice rose slightly.

“Doing…that…” Sam waved his hands, “I’m here in the house man.”

“Hey this is my house, you came in here,” Dean went to get coffee and reveled in the first sip. “Cas’n I were having our time, I told you we were dating, and you had to know we’d be kissing.”

“Yeah, but Dean, you should be able to reign it in.”

“Are you serious?” Dean dropped his coffee mug on the counter with a bang. “You come here to my home. My fucking home, Sammy, you didn’t wait to be invited in but you just walked up and didn’t even ask. Then you treat my boyfriend like shit. You barged into our room three times, you didn’t respect our privacy in the slightest. And don’t you dare act high and mighty around me. The last time I was at your place you and Jess practically had sex on top of me.”

“We were trying for a baby!”

“Fine!” Dean was yelling along with his brother, “I can agree with that, but one: I never walked into your bedroom, two: you two didn’t even have the respect but just started going at it. You kicked me out of every room in your house.” They glared at one another. 

“Well we’re not you Dean. We couldn’t just fall into bed with a girl and get pregnant in high school.” The room went deathly silent as they both knew Sam went way too far across the line. “Dean—” but Dean turned his back and went upstairs slamming his door so hard he thought he broke it.

“What’s wrong?” Cas sat up on the bed and was by his side in an instant. He wrapped his arms around Dean pressing his chest into Dean’s back. “Talk to me,” he said softly and Dean’s hand relaxed from the doorknob but he was still shaking in anger.

Dean sighed heavily, the fight was going out of him and he felt weary. He'd never told anyone about high school, he felt good about it, it was strange but making porn had oddly made him more comfortable in his skin. What made him seethe and rage was the way it was so casually thrown at him and how it seemed like it was never forgotten in his family, how it was his fault, his mistake.

"When I was in high school I lost my virginity to a girl,” Cas to his credit didn’t jump, he just massaged Dean’s stomach and the front of his shoulders. “I thought that was what you did in high school, sleep with a girl. It was…well it wasn’t wrong, but it didn’t feel right.” Cas nodded into his back, his hands never stopping in moving up and down Dean’s torso. “I…she got pregnant.” Cas’s hands did skip for a second but Dean was so into the story he didn’t notice. “I was ready to do the right thing, drop out, marry her, Bobby was willing to hire me and give me some start up money. She miscarried in her sixth month.” 

Cas spun the taller man around when he heard a choked sob. He buried Dean’s face in his neck and rubbed soft hair. Dean cried in his shoulder for a long time his hands wrapping around the younger man’s waist and holding him in tight. Dean cried for the first time in years, cried for the loss of his family, cried for the loss of his baby, cried for the new way his parents looked at him, cried for the way his brother treated him.

When he came to after crying he found they were in bed and safe under blankets. He was in Cas’s arms and he felt so protected, and warm, and…loved. 

“She, Lisa, after she felt better we talked…she said she knew I was gay and that she was happy for me. She said that she was sad we lost the baby but that we would be better for it. We would get to live our lives. We would be happy.” 

“And are you?” Cas petted his hair and Dean nodded. 

“Yes, very much so,” Dean said with assurance. “I just wish he, Sam, he could see how happy I am.” /Dean looked up into crystal blue eyes, “I’m so very happy and he just doesn’t see that.” 

Cas nodded, he shifted them and got up. 

“Come on,” he held his hand out, “We’re going out.” Dean wiped at his eyes.

“Are you sure?” Cas nodded, beaming. 

“I want to take you to the beach.” 

 

***

Sam was gone when they got back from the beach, he was gone on Sunday morning, he was gone all day, and he didn’t return Sunday night. Cas claimed he didn’t want to take Sam’s bed so he continued to share Dean’s. 

“Damn, infant, this is good!” Dean dug into his steak and Cas laughed. They were on the balcony and Cas was at the small grill doing steak and jacket potatoes. Dean had a bucket of ice and beer and they sat in his lounge chairs looking at the ocean.

“So where did you learn to cook?” Dean asked his mouth half full.

“Manners, please, I would have thought that a man as ancient as you would know not to speak with your mouth full.” Dean grinned and put three more bites of potato in his mouth.

“So where did you learn to cook?” He asked again, his words barely coherent and his cheeks bulging. Cas laughed loudly and Dean fell in love with the way the dude’s head was thrown back and his entire body was made up of laughter.

“My parents didn’t believe in good food, it was fuel and it didn’t need to taste good. When I broke free I didn’t want that so I learned how to use the best ingredients I could buy.”

“You are just full of surprises,” Dean smiled. Cas blushed and they finished the meal in silence. 

They watched the sunset and waited for the stars to come out. Dean grabbed a spare blanket and shot a challenging look and Cas crawled into his arms and they curled under the blanket. 

“Cas?” Dean spoke after hours of silence, they were still on the deck and the stars twinkled above them.

“Hmm?” 

“Would you…I mean if we…if I…if I hadn’t worked at Purgatory, and we had just sort of…met…at a coffee shop or something and if I…if I had asked you out……would you have said yes?” Cas was quiet for a while.

“Only if I didn’t get a chance of asking you out first,” Dean smiled into the chocolate hair. 

“Ok, I just wanted to know.” 

“Dean?” 

“Yeah?”

“If we had…if we had met at a coffee shop…gone to dinner, or something…and you found out what I did…what I did for a living…would you…?”

“I wouldn’t care.” Dean said softly, “If you came home to me I wouldn’t care.” Dean felt Cas sigh in his arms. “But I would probably ask for a free subscription.” Cas laughed hard and was still slightly giggling when they went in and fell asleep.

 

***

“I’m sorry you want to, what?” Crowley was incredulous. 

“Real time,” Cas looked straight in his eye. “Lust is…well it’s lust, if you want us to do the sin correctly then it’s not going to feel right if it’s shot in the usual way. Hours of shooting for twenty minutes, and so many cuts that the viewer can tell it’s not real.” Crowley pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Wait till he hears what we have planned for Gluttony,” Dean stage whispered and black eyes snapped open.

“What do you have planned for—?” he started to yell, but he held up his hand and stopped himself. “I don’t want to know I’ll only worry and you’ll get that face on your…face.” Dean smirked and his boss glared at him.

“Listen you can shoot it with three cameras, you can cut between the three, but we’ll do it in real time.” Cas crossed his arms and Crowley threw his hands up. 

“Fine! do it your own damn way, but if I don’t like it I’ll reshoot. And,” he pointed a finger at them adding on to his thoughts, “I’ll take it out of your paychecks.” Cas and Dean smiled laughing slightly as they walked out of the office.

When they were in the dressing room Dean got on his red underwear and went over to Cas to stroke him.

“No, we’re doing that on camera,” Dean smiled softly as he watched Cas change into a black tee-shirt and dark blue boxers.

When they got to the room Cas repositioned the cameras on tables and tripods. When Crowley walked in he saw the couple and no one else.

“Do I need to ask where my damn camera men are?”

“No need for them, no zooming or camera movement.” Crowley rolled his eyes. 

“Do you even need me?” it was a trick question but Dean really wanted to say no.

“Of course, we always need your input but if you needed to be elsewhere…” Cas tilted his head. “You know us Crowley, you know we give great stuff.” Their boss seemed to be relenting. “And it’ll only take about half an hour rather than four. If you don’t like what we give you, you can reshoot today. We’ll even put in the overtime.” Crowley liked that and Dean knew they were going to be properly alone. 

“Fine but I want a video by the end of the hour.” He waved his finger at the couple, “I’m only doing this because Lucifer nearly beat the shit out of Alfie during their wrath scene and legal is crawling up my ass.”

“Alone at last,” the door slammed and Dean beamed at the younger man’s words. 

“I honestly didn’t think it was going to be that easy.” 

“Do you doubt me?” Dean smiled and thumbed Cas’s chin.

“Never,” he whispered. “Wait we never planned this out. We just planned how to record.” 

“Do you trust me?” 

“Of course,” Dean answered instantly.

“Then sleep with me. Just forget the cameras, forget Crowley is watching, and just sleep with me.” Before Dean could say anything more Cas reached over and turned the cameras on and pressed the record button.

He settled them down on the couch and kissed four or five short kisses on Dean’s lips. They kissed slowly and each time their lips lingered. Hands started moving against one another as their mouths became closer and closer to fusing. 

Dean’s hand snaked up Cas’s shirt and Cas made a small noise around his tongue and Dean nearly jumped. It was want in vocal form. Cas wanted him. So he was going to want right on back. 

They started kissing frantically, their mouths and bodies pressing tight. The desperation was easy to feel, they were desperate to get the other closer, to pull in so every inch of their skin could be pressed in tight.

“I want you,” Dean groaned deeply. “I want you,” he repeated over and over, as Cas moved down and started mouthing at his neck. The younger man’s hand went down to cup Dean and he moaned out. Dean rolled his entire body along the younger man’s and Cas nodded into his neck.

“That’s it Dean,” Cas encouraged his voice impossibly deeper. He moved his hand as he kissed pink lips again and Dean returned the favor by pushing his tongue in and slipping his hand behind Cas’s boxers. The brunet groaned in his mouth and he moved so he could straddle Dean’s lap. Dean moved them so he could cradle Cas and lay him on his back and he leaned down and kissed some more. 

Their kisses had to be loud for the camera, they had to over do their moans and grunts for the viewers, but this felt more real than any other scene they’d attempted.

Evidently it was also better than anyone had turned in because Crowley said not a word, but watched as they sat in the office chairs. Dean shifted several times hearing Cas’s deep voice grunting and groaning out praises for Dean. He really didn’t want to get hard, and years and years of training had allowed him to be able to control his…ah urges, he was even good enough to stay softish during their activities against Sam on Saturday. But this was different. He still smelled like Cas, Cas smelled like him, Cas hadn’t bothered to settle his hair after Dean had spent the half hour grabbing it and messing it up. Every time Dean shifted he felt the fingernail marks bruising his arms and the scratches on his back. His lips felt raw from kissing and Cas’s lips were equally stained.

So hearing the moans and begging for Dean to go harder, faster, was making it difficult to not react. Fortunately they were at the orgasm bit so Dean trained his eye on his boss, his old, ugly boss, yeah that would help. 

“So….” Cas started when Crowley snapped the laptop down. From one look they could tell instantly what Crowley’s answer was going to be. “Do we have to reshoot?” Dean hid a smirk with a brush of his fingers at the overly innocent tone of the young man’s voice. Crowley growled in the back of his throat and glared at the pair of them.

“You know damn well that won’t be necessary.” He grumbled. “Gluttony on Thursday, I don’t want to know what you have planned. Just…” he sighed, “Surprise me, go away.” As they walked out they heard Crowley barking eighty five at his assistant.

They changed quickly and waited until they were at least two blocks away from the studio to grin and hug. They talked over each other, laughed, and paused to let the other go first then ended up talking over one another again.

“We’re never going to get anywhere,” Cas laughed his aviators flashing with his perfect, white teeth. _I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you_ Dean’s mind screamed as the young man’s hand covered his mouth. “Thank you,” Cas continued to laugh, “That was amazing, probably the best scene I’ve ever done. Ok,” he took his hand away, “Your turn.”

“Uh, same,” Dean scrubbed the back of his neck, “Though I’d have to add a thanks in, I’ve never seen Crowley so pissed before.” Dean’s heart pounded even harder when Cas had to lean against him as his laughter took him over. Dean just let go and went with the emotions flooding him and he laughed along with Cas. 

“We should have dinner,” Cas said wiping his eyes. “Celebrate.” 

“Yeah that sounds good, I could cook something this time.” 

“I was thinking I want to take you to my favorite place.” Dean raised an eyebrow.

“Oh?” Cas just mimed zipping his lips and shook his head. “Well I guess that’s all I’m going to get. C’mon infant take me to your favorite place.” Cas beamed and tugged at his hand. 

_I love you_ , came the whisper as he followed the messy flop of hair that Dean was sure if he buried his nose in would still smell like him.

***

Dean looked around the low lit restaurant and whistled.

“The floor? Really?” Dean whispered and Cas laughed.

“You eat with your hands too,” Cas giggled back as they followed the hostess. 

“This was not what I thought when you said your favorite place.” Dean tried to look through the menu but he understood nothing, he closed it and looked at beautiful blue eyes which were studying the menu intently, “You’re going to order for me by the way.” Cas grunted softly and after a nod closed his menu.

“What did you picture?” 

“Hm?” Dean was distracted by looking around at the bright colors and the amazing smells all over the restaurant.

“When I said my favorite place, what did you picture?” 

“A juice bar,” Dean laughed, “Where all the hipsters go and talk about the importance of kale after their morning yoga.” Cas stuck his tongue out. 

“Don’t knock yoga, it’s how I got so flexible.”

“In that case it’s my favorite sport ever.” Dean deadpanned and Cas laughed. “Nah, I don’t know I think I pictured something…” Dean looked around again. “Nope, exactly this. Now I can place one of your smells.” Cas tilted his head. “When we first worked together you smelled like this place and I was having a hell of a time figuring it out.” Cas blushed under Dean’s words.

“I come here about once a week, the owner is a friend and makes the best food you’ll ever eat.” 

Dean watched Cas order three different courses and he settled back. The floor was surprisingly comfortable, with tons of pillows and the warm air infused with spicy scents made Dean extremely at ease. 

“I hope you don’t mind,” was Cas always sitting that close? “I ordered the couple’s meal.” Dean nodded and moved ever so slightly so his arm could brush against the younger man’s. Their knees were touching under the short table and Dean never felt so alive.

The first course was rice and beans with a curry spice that left Dean reaching for water and Cas rubbing his back. 

They talked constantly the entire time, the conversation easy and perfect. Even when they talked about the more uncomfortable subjects like parents, Lisa, and past partners of Cas’s. 

“So no one long term?” Cas shook his head.

“I’m twenty one Dean, if I haven’t had long term yet it’s not that big a deal. You, however,” he rested his head on Dean’s shoulder, “Are a very, very, very, very, very, very old man and for you not to have found love is just tragic and a bit pathetic.” Dean punched his arm and sent Cas flying into the pillows next to him. 

The second course was lamb meatballs Dean guessed and some kind of quinoa and pepper dish. Cas dished it up and Dean just followed his lead and ate with his fingers (burning them but the food and Cas were worth it).

“This is excellent,” Dean said between mouthfuls, “I want you to order soup next time.” Cas laughed and Dean had to thump him on the back when he started coughing. Of course Dean did not let his hand linger on the warm muscles through Cas’s thin blue shirt, no lingering, nope not at all.

“So you want to come back here?” There seemed something more in Cas’s question but Dean would think on that later.

“Yes, I mean my fingers are burnt and I can’t feel my tongue, but I like it, it’s really good. And it’s not every time it’s ok that I eat with my fingers.” He picked up some of the quinoa in a pepper slice and ate it. 

Cas did laugh again when Dean made a face at the yogurt that was brought out to cleanse the pallet. 

“It’s to get rid of the spiciness of the food, and prepare for dessert.” Dean still made a face and shook his head.

“I don’t like yogurt.” He slid the small bowl aside and Cas rolled his eyes. He put a spoonful on his tongue, grabbed the back of Dean’s neck to guide them together, and kissed hard with an open mouth. He squished the yogurt between them and rubbed a small circle into the back of Dean’s neck. It was over as soon as it began.

“Does that have mint in it?” Dean smacked his lips and tried to ignore that Cas just kissed him. Cas just kissed him without an audience or someone to please.

“Yes,” Cas took another spoonful and Dean puckered his lips right next to Cas's. Cas pushed the older man’s face away and laughed. “Eat your yogurt.” Dean huffed but did as he was told.

“Oh shit this is my favorite.” Dean moaned softly as they dipped warm flatbread in a spicy honey mixture. “This almost makes me forget pie.” 

“I’m glad I could be here to experience this with you,” Cas nudged his shoulder. “And I’m glad to have a best friend that I can share these kinds of things with.” Dean smiled and dipped another piece of bread in the honey and held it out for his friend. 

_I love you_ his mind whispered again.

 

***

“That was fantastic, though I won’t be able to touch anything with these burnt fingers.” Dean said as they were getting out of his car. Cas laughed and slid one of Dean’s arms around his shoulders, he laced his fingers with the hand hanging at his arm. 

“I think they’ll be ok.” Cas leaned into the warm body, his feelings were getting harder and harder to deny. He felt more for the man next to him than he’d ever felt in his entire life. But he was twenty-one how the hell should he know what love was? But the even deeper, darker, question that had been rolling around in his head refusing to let him sleep, even when he was in Dean’s arms, was: what the hell would a twenty-one year old kid bring to any relationship? What did he have that could provide for Dean? 

The answer being, of course, nothing. Cas was barely 21, sure he made a lot of money but so did Dean. Cas had no life experiences, no family, nothing you would need to bring in any relationship. So he was going to keep to himself. He was going to ignore how his mind screamed for Dean, how his body ached for the man in his arms, how his soul loved this being deeper than he'd loved anything in the world. He was going to forget. He had to. Dean deserved so much more than a kid who couldn't provide. 

But he pushed those thoughts away and just leaned into the touch and warmth of Dean.

“Mom? Dad?” Cas looked up and saw six people sitting in the living room. He recognized Dean’s family from the photos and an older man he saw at Dean’s garage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am saddened and grieved I am writing this again. My thoughts and prayers are with all who are mourning this great man's loss. We'll always carry you in our hearts Alan Rickman.


	8. Gluttony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the great love from everyone! I always look forward to my inbox the day after I post a new chapter!

“What are you doing here?” Dean dropped his arm away from Cas and shed his coat. Cas did the same and was surprised when warm fingers slotted with his. “Don’t leave me,” Dean whispered and Cas nodded.

“We’re here because Sam…” Dean’s mother started but Dean interrupted her. 

“Before you start, would any of you like to know the name of the man I’m in love with or will he be treated with the same disrespect as Sam.” Dean didn’t want to be angry but he could feel rage building and the only thing keeping him semi-calm was the hand rubbing circles into his skin. He barreled in when no one said anything, “This is Castiel, Cas this is my mother Mary, father John, Sam you know, his wife Jess, my boss Bobby, and a fellow mechanic Ash.” The only ones to nod to Cas were Bobby and Ash. “Ash what the hell are you doing here?” 

“Beer,” Ash raised his bottle and Dean had to laugh. 

“That better not be mine or you’re finishing my work for a week.”

“You know what?” Ash shook his mullet, “It is yours, and what’s better? This is my third.” Dean laughed again but it was dampened by the looks from his family.

“Ok I’m gay, maybe I should have told you, but I’ve been gay all my life and it’s not something that’s going to change. Cas…” Dean looked into blue eyes. “Castiel has made me incredibly happy, I love him and I want to be with him.” He sent a challenging look at everyone seated. 

“Well dear, we aren’t mad that you are gay, or that you have a…” Mary’s voice died, “But there is a…lifestyle all gays follow and we are just worried for you.”

“A lifestyle.” Cas rubbed harder he hated how tired Dean sounded.

“Yes, drugs, nightclubs, dressing like women, makeup…” Dean closed his eyes and Cas just wanted to hold him in his arms. 

“Well, I have never been to a nightclub, I smoked weed once in high school, I’ve never really felt the urge to wear dresses but I can respect those that do,” he looked hard at his mother. “I have worn makeup and while I may not have enjoyed it I can understand why people like to wear it.” The room was so silent they could hear the distant hum of the refrigerator. 

“Yes, but Dean, if you weren’t at a nightclub where would you have met…” 

“We don’t live in nightclubs, it isn’t our natural habitat.” Dean sighed. Fuck it, I’m going to be honest and if they don’t accept me at least Cas does. “Cas and I met at work,” Dean started and felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“You don’t have to,” Cas whispered and Dean looked in his eyes, all fear gone. 

“We met at work, we work together.” Everyone looked at Bobby. 

“Hey don’t look at me the kid’s not a mechanic.” 

“No,” Dean broke away from Cas’s gaze. “Cas and I work at my other job,” he returned staring deep in blue eyes which were smiling softly at him. “Cas and I work for an internet company that sells porn.” Now that it was out he could look at his family. “We shoot about two months out of the year and I make about sixty thousand.”

“You shoot…? You’re a director…?” Mary seemed to find her voice first. John just glared at the floor, Sam looked unbelieving and a little pitying as if he felt sorry Dean had to make up such an elaborate lie, Jess looked pissed, Bobby looked like he wanted out, and Ash was looking at the fridge to see if he could get another beer.

“No I’m an actor, we make videos, Cas and I. It’s where we met.”

“Is it just you or are there others?” Sam wanted to see how far this lie would go.

“There’re about twenty of us all men, we all have one partner for the month and then change the next month. It’s a highly exclusive place so you don’t have to worry about me catching anything, our boss has us go through rigorous testing every three months.” The room was silent and the ticking clock was slightly annoying.

“What’s the name of the website?”

“Ash! I knew you would be of no help at all!” Mary chastised.

“So the dude is gay, so he makes porn, he’s hot and he has the body for it, what the hell is the problem here?” Ash rolled his eyes.

“Ash and I are cousins and we grew up together, and Bobby is our uncle,” Dean explained to Cas softly as the Winchesters argued with Ash. Bobby surprised them all by standing abruptly and walking up to Dean.

“You do anything illegal with this website?” He asked gruffly.

“No sir.”

“You take any drugs or other shit that helps you make these videos?”

“No sir.”

“Fine. Ash,” he barked, “Let’s go.”

“Robert! You mean you don’t care?” Mary called out shocked, “You’re nephew is gay and he makes porn,” she whispered as if someone were going to hear her.

“Sister I have about as much right to poke my nose in his bedroom as he does mine.” He turned and looked at Dean with softness, “Dean is a good kid, he’s respectful, honest, hard-working, and gay.” He turned to Cas and looked harder at the young man. “You hurt him Ash and I will be having a few words with you and they won’t be rainbows and unicorns.” Cas nodded. “Ash, let’s go.”

“But I wanna know, Dean you gotta hook me up.” Ash whined.

“Ash we work for Purgatory.”

“Purgatory?! The Purgatory?! The one with a two month waiting list to get a subscription?” He was in serious awe. “Oh Dean you gotta hook me up.” Dean laughed.

“I’ll get you the friends and family discount.” Ash seemed ok with this and he left, trailing Bobby.

After the door slammed behind them Dean felt the last shreds of an ally leave with them. He knew Bobby wouldn’t care but would get dragged in on this. Bobby who was practically Dean’s father when Dean realized he wasn’t the favorite son (around age eight).

“Dean?” Cas squeezed his hand, and the older man realized he had another ally. The best part of this ally was that he was Dean’s best friend, he wouldn’t leave. They may not be in love or together together but Cas was there for Dean and giving him exactly what he needed.

“Ok what do you want to know?” He said wearily, he and Cas hadn’t even gotten a chance to sit down they stood, like criminals, in the middle of the room.

“You told me he was your boyfriend, is he really or is he just an actor you hired to mess with me?”

“Are you serious?!” Dean couldn’t help but shout. “Are you fucking serous Sam?! Do you really think I care that much about your stupid ass opinion that I had to hire a boyfriend? Am I really that pathetic in this family that I have to hire a guy to be my boyfriend, fake come out, just so I can get some fucking attention?”

“Boyfriend.” Cas’s voice cut firmly through the room and Dean’s heart did a thousand flips. This was Cas’s chance to come clean, he could cover it up and go back to being easy or he could grab at what he really wanted. “We started working together as a couple four weeks ago and we went on our first official date tonight.” Dean looked at him surprised.

“That’s what that was?”

“I only take my favorite people there,” Dean ducked his head and blushed and Cas turned back to his family. “I suppose I should ask for his hand or shit but not to you.”

“But he’s so…young.” Mary started. “How old is he?”

“I don’t know why don’t you ask him?” Dean bit out tiredly, “He’s twenty one.”

“That’s eight years difference…it may not seem much now but down the road…”

“I don’t give a single fuck what our age diff—”

“Will he be coming to our anniversary dinner?” Jess looked at Cas like he was something smelly. “Because my parents will be there and I can’t have…”

“Don’t worry, Jess, I doubt he’ll be invited, and I wouldn’t want to come either.”

“Dean! That is your brother’s wife you are talking to!” Mary admonished.

“Yeah, yeah, but it’s totally fine for her to refer to Cas as if he wasn’t even in the room.” Dean was bitter, hell he was angry. The hand in his squeezed and gave him the strength he needed. “I’m so sick and tired of this shit, you guys have been dragging me through this my entire life. I get it, Sam’s the golden boy, Sam didn’t drop out of college, Sam isn’t gay, Sam didn’t get a girl pregnant. I know,” he threw up his hands, he didn’t realize he was pacing and ranting. “I know I’m not the perfect one, but fucking hell can you not make this about Sam?!”

“Dean we have never treated you badly in your life.” Mary was firm. “We have loved you, despite your mistakes, despite everything we have loved you. And now this…” she waved her hands at Cas, “We will love you through this.”

“But not as much as Sam,” Dean bit out.

“Well Sam is different…” Dean watched as she looked at her younger son, “Sam is a lawyer and he’s started a family, we just want the same for you.”

“I am happy!” Dean shouted, “I am happy! I have love! I make more money than Sam in one month and I will have a family someday!”

“With a man,” John muttered.

“That’s it! Get out!” Dean yelled, “I’m tired of you not accepting me for who I am, I’ve said my piece and now it’s you who needs to decide if you will or not.”

“That is enough!” Mary yelled and got up. “That is enough and you will stop it right now, Dean Winchester. We love you in spite of everything and this is the last we will speak of this. You are gay and as long as you keep respectful of your relationship—”

“Fuck you,” Dean said softly, “Fuck you, you don’t love me in spite of things I’ve done you love me because I’m your son. You love me because you love me. I don’t love Cas in spite of him doing porn, I love him because he does porn. I love him for everything he does and I love him no matter what he does. I don’t love him in spite of what he does, as if my love was some kind of fucking favor, I love him because he is my life and I will continue to love him for the rest of my life. See the difference?” Mary opened and closed her mouth and Dean pointed to the door. “Get out.” His anger was gone and his weariness seeped into his bones. He didn’t even wait for Cas but walked upstairs and they heard his door shut softly.

“We aren’t bad people,” Mary said at the door, the rest out in the car. “It was just, we knew about Lisa and when you have a child, you have these expectations, these ideas of who they are and all their lives they’re one way and then when Sam called…it was a shock.” Cas nodded.

“I can understand it’s a shock, but speaking as someone whose parents disapprove of every choice I’ve made, this isn’t the way to go about it. How did you expect the night to go? Stage an intervention and suddenly Dean is straight?” Mary looked at her shoes. “He just wants your love and approval. He just wants you to get to know him.”

“But I don’t know how…he makes porn.”

“You don’t have to start with that.”

“What should I start with?”

“How was your day? What did you eat for lunch? How’s your car?” they both laughed softly, Dean could go on for hours about that freaking Impala. “You don’t have to ask him about which guy he slept with, or if he had to shoot an orgy video. You just have to ask him if he went to the beach, or if he saw a movie.”

“I think I can do that,” Mary nodded, “You must think we’re terrible people,” she sighed.

“I don’t,” Cas promised, “I really don’t, because I know you want to try and that doesn’t make you terrible. I think it would make you terrible if you simply gave up and refused to try like my parents.” Mary patted his arm, “Though between us I think Jess is a bit…”

“Oh she’s a colossal bitch,” Mary sighed, “I hope Sam can figure that out soon, I think I’ve been giving him too much attention over Dean, Sam needs me more, he’s going to be going through a rough patch soon with Jess.”

“Both your sons need you, you’re their mother.” 

“I know,” she smiled tiredly and waved off.

Cas sighed as they drove away and locked up the front door. He cleaned up the beer bottles from Ash and turned off the lights. He went slowly up the stairs and found Dean on his deck looking at the ocean.

“Hey,” he said softly and Dean turned.

“Hey,” he’d been crying and he wiped at his eyes. “Did you mean it?”

“What?”

“Did you mean what you said down there when you said you were my…”

“Yes,” Cas couldn’t say more because he was in Dean’s arms. The sandy haired man was by his side in an instant and holding Cas as tightly as possible. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Cas whispered over and over in Dean’s neck.

“For what baby?” the word seemed different now, before it was a tease, now it was like a caress. Dean didn’t want to bring his face out of Cas’s hair, where he could still smell the spices and curry and if he breathed in deeply enough (which Dean of course did) he could even smell the honey mixture from dessert.

“For not telling you sooner, Dean I love you so much and I’m sorry it took me so long to get my shit together, I’m sorry that you said you loved me and I left you, I’m so sorry.”

“Hey,” Dean pulled back a bit, “Hey, stop that, I’m ok that you needed to figure things out, it means you chose me rather than agreed to be with me after I first said it. You would have felt obligated and now you know.”

“I do, I do know.” Cas relaxed into the thumbs rubbing circles on his cheeks. “I know now.” He leaned in for a kiss but was stopped. “Hey! Kiss me,” he leaned again and again Dean pulled away laughing.

“Nope, this time I’m kissing you, and there’s going to be no agenda, no audience, nothing but us.” Cas practically melted at the words and leaned in but Dean still stopped him. “Don’t worry, baby,” he breathed into the young man’s ear, “You’ll feel it in your spleen,” and Cas full on melted. “Close your eyes.”

He felt nothing at first, only Dean’s body and arms around him. Then lips brushed against his cheek. They weren’t pursed or kissing in any way, it was as if Dean wanted to run his lips across Cas’s face as if to memorize him.

His lips were bolder when they reached Cas’s fluttering eyes, placing open mouthed kisses on each lash and fragile skin covering the blue orbs.

“Cas,” Dean breathed, his lips softly massaging Cas’s forehead, pushing his hair back. “I love you,” his hot breath seeping into Cas warming his internal organs.

“I love you,” he said between firmer kisses making his way down to Cas’s lips. His hands came up to cup Cas’s face and he sank his lips taking his prize. It created the same feeling of warmth, and joy, and love, and home.

There was no hurry, in fact they both froze for a moment when their lips first touched. Cas held Dean tight into him and Dean cradled Cas’s face as if he were made of glass. He slowly started to caress Cas’s lips as he got drunk off of the feelings and the heady smell of spices and Cas.

Holy fuck he was kissing Cas.

The thought made him smile into the kiss and he wove his arms around the smaller man’s neck as his grins increased. Cas matched the smile and both were beaming when they broke away. They pressed their foreheads together and laughed softly. 

“I can’t believe this is happening.”

“I know, me too,” Dean rubbed Cas’s arms. “We should…”

“Have sex?” Cas held Dean closer. “We should have lots and lots of sex. We should have sex until our arms and legs fall off and then have more sex until we die from having too much sex.” He became encouraged by the small laugh from Dean, “And then we can become ghosts and haunt people by having sex all over their houses. We could pop in and fuck on the breakfast table, pop in and fuck on the ceiling.”

“People will be able to tell it’s us from our moaning and groaning.”

“Yes! And we’ll have nonstop sex for the rest of eternity. And then we’ll become stars and people will look up and thing it was so beautiful two stars sparkling but really we’ll be humping.” Dean let out a full bodied laugh.

“As fun as that sounds we should wait.” He kissed the disgruntled look on Cas’s face.

“I don’t want to.”

“Neither do I, baby, but if we start now I’m not going to stop for at least a week.” He laughed softer again when he saw the wide eyed look. “Yeah, I’m gonna need at least a week to really take you apart and make you scream.”

“So we better get started.” Cas tried to kiss more but Dean pulled back smiling at the whine.

“Or,” Dean hummed when a mouth kissed his neck. “Or, we could wait. Wait until gluttony.” Cas pulled back his eyes glinting realizing what Dean had planned.

“We could wait.” He whispered.

“Thursday we make the video, I’ll take the next week off and we’ll spend the entire time here, naked, having endless sex, and when we get hungry we’ll eat off one another.” Cas shuddered against him. “Sound like a plan?” Cas nodded hard. He pulled away and it was Dean’s turn to squeak in indignation. 

“Where are you going?”

“It’ll be better if we don’t see one another until Thursday.”

“But it’s Monday!” Dean whined.

“Yes I know, but I have my parents to deal with, and think of it as delayed gratification.”

“But I just got you!” Cas kissed all over Dean’s freckled skin. 

“And you will still have me tomorrow, and the next day, and the day after that, and the day after that, and the day after that.” Dean grunted and finally nodded.

“Fine,” Cas had to laugh as he walked back inside.

“This was your idea!” Cas laughed as he slid on Dean’s jeans and sweatshirt.

“Whatever,” Dean went to his bed and took a pillow and rubbed it on Cas’s head. Cas squawked and tried to fight back but Dean was relentless. He rubbed the pillow hard and when he pulled it away he found a very grumpy boyfriend with a near afro of static hair. He brought the pillow to his nose and breathed in.

“You better be thankful that you’re hot and adorable.” Cas glared as he tried to push his hair down. “Give me a ride?”

“Only if you don’t kiss me in the car, because that will lead to extremely hot and long car sex.”

“Fine.” 

***

Dean’s foot was about to fall off as he shook in anticipation. The past three days were torture knowing Cas loved him but having no contact with him was terrible. He knew it would be better this way but he was worried he’d be bending Cas over one of the restaurant tables because he felt ready to pop. And when he saw the messy mop of hair from his boyfriend he nearly knocked the table over.

“Hello,” Cas grinned and Dean was at his side kissing like it was going out of style. “Hey, hey,” Cas pulled back smiling at the whine, “I’m hungry and we have work to do.”

“Is he here?” Dean whispered and Cas nodded to a table and Dean nearly broke a rib trying not to laugh.

Crowley was in dark clothes, dark sunglasses, and he even had a black scarf covering the lower half of his face. A small camera was under the table pointed right at them and after catching Dean’s eye and wave he threw them the finger.

“I’m guessing he wasn’t a happy camper when you pitched this.” Cas snorted and settled down next to his boyfriend. Dean poured him some red wine and Cas took a grateful sip.

“Nope, and if this doesn’t work out then we will be coming in on Saturday without pay and Crowley will be, and I quote, so far up our asses that he will practically on camera.” Dean laughed and nosed his boyfriend.

“I wanted to go to that damn Moroccan place every day just to smell you.” Cas smiled.

 

“I did go to an auto parts store just so I could smell the motor oil from your hands.” They were quiet for a few moments to look over the menu. The place Dean had chosen was quite high class and other than seeing Cas this meal was one Dean had been looking forward to all week.

“How did it go with your parents?” Dean asked after they ordered, lasagna for Cas, steak for Dean. Cas shrugged tilting his head and drinking his wine.

“They said they couldn’t respect me, I told them about you and they said they didn’t care.” Dean rested his arm around Cas’s shoulders and rubbed a thumb on the back of his neck. “It’s hard just because…well because I know what will happen. I know it will always end with them disapproving and walking out, but still I can’t stop getting my hopes up.” Cas sighed. “I’m better and now I have you.” He kissed, then kissed again, once more, opening his lips each time to get his tongue behind Dean’s teeth.

“Hey, guess what?” They were enjoying their shared appetizer of risotto. “My mom called.” Cas nodded around his fork.

“Really? That’s great!”

“Yeah, uh, we talked for three hours just you know getting to know one another. She said you talked to her after the others left and she wanted to thank you.”

“I told her she didn’t have to start with all the big stuff with you. Just ask you how your day went, or what you had for lunch.” He pushed the plate to Dean, “You have to eat more of this or I’m going to finish it all.”

“Oh yeah I can’t have you getting fat before we try some contortionist sex.”

“And you’re going to have to do some serious yoga if you want that.” Dean set his eyes but then shrugged.

“Only if you’re the one teaching me, and can we be naked?”

“That can be arranged.” Cas leaned in and kissed a freckled ear. “Show time,” he breathed and his hand went down under the table to cup Dean.

“Oh fuck, Cas,” Dean buried his face in Cas’s neck and sucked hard. The hand on his crotch moved slowly, massaging him and torturing him at the same time.

“You are so going to kill me with sex,” Dean muttered and Cas looked down laughing lightly. His hand was firm and warm, and rubbed large circles around the thickening cock in his hand. He moved a bit faster and then popped open the top button and slipped his hand in and they both shuddered at the warmth overwhelming them. They shared a heated look and all they wanted to do was bend Dean over the table but that wasn’t going to happen, so Cas simply wrapped his fingers around the hard length and Dean’s eyes fluttered. 

“I want you,” Cas said and Dean oozed precum out. Cas slicked his hand up and pressed his thumb in the slit earning a gasping moan from his partner. “Come on, old man, orgasm and then you can eat.” Dean rolled his eyes at him and threw his head back sucked air in through his teeth. Cas reached further down and rolled balls in his fingers and Dean came, shuddering in his pants.

“I feel like a fucking teenager,” Dean gasped and he took a sip of his wine.

“We should clean you up.” Cas flagged their waiter. “Does this place have a bathroom? My boyfriend has lupis and needs an injection…”

“Of course,” the waiter pointed out the way. 

“Lupis? Really?” Dean got up and followed Cas.

“Well you’re all hot and flushed, I had to say something so they wouldn’t think we skipped out. I really want that lasagna.”

When they got to the bathroom Cas stripped Dean, handed him the extra pair of boxers that were folded in his jeans pocket. Dean cleaned his boxers as much as he could before redressing and then kissing Cas like crazy. 

“Phone?” Cas said between hot, open mouthed kisses. 

“Yeah,” Dean nodded and backed them into a stall. He pulled his phone out and handed it to his boyfriend. “Before or during?” But Cas had already had the pone out and recording and shoving his tongue back down Dean’s throat. 

Dean fumbled with Cas’s button and zip but once he’d succeeded he broke away and got to his knees. Cas was hard and his veins even pulsed in the low light of the bathroom. He tongued at the slit and heard heavy breathing and just prayed Cas would be able to get this on camera, not that he wouldn’t mind blowing his boyfriend in a public restroom again, but he wanted to spend his time in a bed, rolling around, and he really wanted to start good on his promise of nonstop sex for a week. 

So he sucked down, being sure to make a few noises and hearing Cas cursing and rubbing his hair. He pulled off with a pop and looked up knowing his lips were spit and cum stained.

“Fuck my mouth.” 

“You sure?” Dean nodded around the shaft already in his mouth and Cas started circling his hips and thrusting gently. Dean moved his hands to the inside of Cas’s jeans to grab his ass roughly. He guided the hips to thrust harder and he could hear the soft moans becoming louder and the hand left his hair which Dean guessed his partner was biting down hard on his knuckles to keep from screaming out. Cas didn’t last long and came hard down Dean’s throat and the sandy haired man swallowed, rubbed his tongue on the softening cock before pulling off with a pop.

“Oooh food is here!” Cas was excited and sat back down. He cut a piece of Dean’s steak and Dean in turn took a bite of the lasagna. They made happy noises and just enjoyed one another’s company and wine and food and in just being together.

About halfway through eating Cas rested his hand heavily on Dean’s crotch and Dean grinned wolfishly at him. 

They talked about nothing in particular for the rest of the meal, but neither could get away from the heavy hand on a half hard cock. 

“Can we get this to go?” Dean asked the waiter gesturing to the chocolate cake and some kind of cream dish that Cas ordered. Dean made fun of him for ordering soup for dessert but Cas had just shrugged. As the guy left to package their desserts Cas mouthed at his neck.

Dean threw too much money down, waved at Crowley, laughed at the one finger response, and hailed a cab.

“I will give you twenty bucks if you don’t comment on what you see in this cab.” Cas waved the money.

“No penetrative sex,” the driver grunted and the couple fused together. They pulled at one another frantically clinging and kissing and breathing hard.

“Phone,” Dean took it out and started recording, praying but not really caring if this got on camera or not. They were consumed with one another, grinding hard and choking back moans around hot and heavy tongues.

“Oi! We’re here! The cabbie wrapped on the window partition waking the couple up. They woke up dumb with lust and barely had the sense to realize where they were. Dean shifted his hips and they were going at it again, their mouths and bodies heavy on one another, the desire almost palpable. “Hey! Pay me and you can finish in your house.” Cas broke away giggling, he opened his wallet and threw three twenties down.

“Keep the change,” he said, his voice an octave deeper with lust.

They tumbled out of the car nearly falling on the grass and simply tangling there. Dean pulled them firmly to the front door and by some profound bit of luck he was able to get it unlocked and they fell in. /Now safe in the entryway nothing stopped Dean from pulling Cas to the floor and rolling around. He kicked the door shut and they were on the floor.

Cas’s body made Dean insane. He finally left all shred of control behind, there was no way in hell he was ever caging his senses with Cas again. So there was nothing stopping him from getting positively drunk off of the heady taste of his boyfriend. He pulled every centimeter of the younger man’s body into his and he felt high when he touched muscles and skin. Then he became fully addicted to his boyfriend when he felt Cas’s pants rub against him. Rather when the bulge in Cas’s pants rubbed against him.

“Oh, fuck, Cas…” Dean moaned, he’d never felt such a need before. His entire body was screaming for the man with him as if this man would make him whole. This was the last thing he needed to find ultimate bliss. He needed this man in every centimeter of his soul. 

“I know,” Cas nodded and frantically kissed Dean’s aching lips as if the kiss had the answer to life itself behind those lips. They rolled and ended up bumping into the bar quite far away from the front door. 

“We should,” Dean started he didn’t finish as Cas looked like he had to be kissed again. They kissed for a long time just reveling in how the other felt.

“Come on, we should go upstairs before this ends.”

“Ends?” Panic welled in Dean’s chest. Did Cas already want to break up? “Why would it end? Please don’t leave me already,” Cas laughed and kissed him into silence. 

“Ends,” he laughed and looked down at himself. 

“Oh, oh!” Dean smirked. “Well I’ve just found my new job, baby.” Dean kissed lighter and started pulling them up.

“What’s that?” Cas stood and his pants tented out obscenely. Dean wanted to either hang a coat on him or drop to his knees and blow him.

“I’m going to work my hardest to break you apart, cell by cell, and make you last as long as you can, driving you insane until you’re crying, begging for me to allow you to orgasm.” Cas shuddered and he felt precum stain his boxers.

“We should get upstairs,” Cas said breathily, “Finish our work.” Dean came to him and guided his boyfriend’s arms around his neck. Then he hoisted Cas up and hooked his arms under the younger man’s thighs reveling in the way they automatically wrapped around his waist.

“You can’t kiss me,” Dean laughed at the adorable pout. “If you kiss me we’re not going to make it upstairs. We will fuck on the stairs and it will be uncomfortable and we won’t get to make our movie.”

“Mmm,” Cas hummed and rested his head on Dean’s shoulder, “What should we talk about?” Dean walked around, turning off lights, grabbing water bottles and other things to sustain them. He went to the front door with Cas still attached to him like one of those baby monkeys that held on to their mothers he’d seen on the nature channel.

“The weather?” he guessed and Cas laughed as he locked his front door.

“Mmm, it’s perfect from where I’m looking,” Dean smiled at the compliment and rubbed Cas’s back.

“How did I get so lucky to have you?”

“Mm, dunno,” Cas chirped, “I’m the one lucky to have you.” 

They had gotten to the bedroom and before anything could happen Dean quickly set up the camera, it was on a low tripod and easy to pop off for the later plans. 

He turned it on and started recording aiming it at the perfect picture of Cas on the bed.

“Ready?” Cas nodded.

“Yeah,” he laughed lightly when Dean pounced on him and kissed like mad. It was like downstairs the need was palpable and Cas had to pinch himself to make sure it wasn’t all a dream. Dean was on top of him, he was in Dean’s room, with Dean’s tongue touching his spine.

“I want you,” he whispered looking deep into green eyes. “I want, ooh Dean!” He threw his body up into his boyfriend’s warm palm and his eyes rolled back as he felt his pants opening and a firm hand slipping into his boxers.

“That’s it,” Dean moved his hand faster and Cas choked out a moan. He was consumed by Dean’s hand. He didn’t feel Dean stripping him of his clothes, didn’t feel Dean grabbing the lube under the pillows to place beside him. He did wake up enough to see Dean frantically getting out of his clothes and he moaned loudly again when Dean lapped at his skin. 

“Like that?” Dean laughed as he licked wide, flat lashes against each of the dark, hard nipples. He followed the muscle line down the panting chest and made sure to lick in every six pack line and deep inside Cas’s navel. His cock was thick and wet and heavy on his stomach and Dean played with it a bit looking up smiling at his boyfriend. 

“Are you going to prep me open or not?” Dean huffed a soft laugh and wiggled the hardening cock some more. He took both balls in his mouth and smiled as he heard a breathy fuck echo around the room. He popped off and licked the cock once before flipping Cas over and bringing him to his hands and knees. He pushed his cheeks apart and licked a long stripe against the fluttering hole. He licked, and was soon eating out his boyfriend living off the noises surrounding him. This time though the sighs, begs, and curses weren’t for the camera, they were natural, only for them. So the soft grunts and sighs Dean made as his tongue disappeared inside his boyfriend were all real.

When Cas was open Dean moved them so their legs were spread wide in front of the camera. He rested Cas on his back and lay chest to chest with him. The first time they did this, the first real time they did this, they were going to be face to face.

When he slid in they both had to freeze for a moment. There would never be a way for either to describe exactly how it felt that first time. It was familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. It was the same and yet totally foreign and totally new. When Dean started thrusting….well that was beyond words as well. 

“I am in awe of you,” Cas whispered as they could only stare at one another as Dean moved them steady but sure.

“Well I’m in love with you,” Dean sighed as he cupped Cas’s face. He increased his pace and Cas nearly sobbed out. He clawed at Dean’s back and wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist. He could feel every inch of the cock inside him, even felt the pulsing veins as they slid under his rim.

Dean shifted them a few times, Cas not really paying attention to how his body was moved around. Once he became aware that he was on his side and his leg was high on Dean’s shoulder, another time he was on his knees with his back fused to Dean’s chest. Then he was on his hands and knees and Dean was holding the camera so it could capture a close up of his ass swallowing Dean’s shaft.

But none of that mattered. He didn’t need to pay attention to meaningless things like positions right now. Now he wanted to focus on the way Dean’s cock made him feel like he was going to be split in two and the pieces would be sewn back together with pure lust. 

He focused on the way Dean made him feel, the way his fingers made his skin felt like it was made of gold and precious stones. He felt like he was a god in Dean’s eyes and when Dean put the camera back Cas flipped them and straddled and rode.

He focused on the light in Dean’s eyes. The way they were filled with love and joy that Cas was finally there and loving him. He focused on the way Dean couldn’t control his breathing, how Cas was driving him insane.

“Come here,” he said softly and Dean raised himself up on his hands and Cas continued to ride pressing himself into his boyfriend’s chest and kissing him hard. His hands fluttered over sweaty skin and even though his thighs were on fire he continued to bounce up and down on the cock, his rhythm slacking pattern and going for broke as his orgasm started to build.

“Are you close?” Dean whispered as he broke back from the kiss in order to stare hard at him. Cas nodded and Dean pushed off his hands and pulled his sweaty boyfriend into his arms. He thrust up to meet Cas coming down and soon they were frozen in one another.

Cas thought he would die from the sensations raging through him. He thought that he’d finally broken apart and when he felt the hot cum shoot into him he felt whole. Neither were really aware of their own orgasm but more of their souls opening and completely consuming the other. 

When Dean got up and grabbed a cloth he shut off the camera and pulled the video chip out. He’d called Ash earlier that day and asked if he could pick up the chip out of his mailbox and hand it in to Crowley. So he threw on a robe and put the card in a ziplock bag, white envelope and into the box it went. He knew he wouldn’t have to worry about Ash, the dude was over the moon with the idea he could got to Purgatory. And there was no way he was going to waste a second doing things like his job when he could be in bed with Cas.

“Hey I love you, even if you’re on my side,” Cas grunted a laugh and Dean dropped his robe and slipped under the covers with him. 

“So demanding,” Cas grunted as he turned to tangle himself with everything of Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well did you expect that? I can see about four maybe five more chapters so we're not done yet!


	9. Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are, orgy-porgy time! I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Also those of you who have been commenting and asking for some specific scenes, I just posted "Well, That's Different" so if you are feeling something might be missing from this head on over to the new fic and I hope to fulfill your dirtiest of fantasies!

“That was Crowley,” Cas laughed as Dean kissed his back.    
  


“So?” Dean moved lower so he could lick the base of his lover’s spine. He felt a shiver run through his best friend as he massaged ass cheeks, spreading them so he could find a relaxed hole. A hole that had been filled near about constantly for the entire week they spent in bed.    
  


And it was the best week either of them had their entire lives. They fucked, made love, rutted, humped all those different paces and things. They tangled in the sheets panting and laughing and holding. The only time they managed to leave the over used mattress was to have shower sex or kitchen sex. They were supposed to do something in both places, but for the life of them they couldn’t remember exactly what.    
  


“So,” Cas laughed and rolled hearing a whine under the covers. All he could see was the outline of Dean’s head. A head that was whining which now was making happy noises as it bobbed down and took all of Cas inside his mouth. “Oh, uh, ohhh Dean, we have to…” Cas moaned and forgot the world as he felt his cock move down Dean’s throat.    
  


After twenty minutes and a mind blowing orgasm later, Dean was crawling up his body and wiping his mouth.    
  


“What you were saying?” he grinned and Cas smacked him in the head.   
  


“That you’re an asshole.” Dean laughed and kissed all over Cas’s face as he dropped all his weight on his boyfriend. “Also that Crowley called, again.” He rubbed Dean’s temples, “He wanted to remind me that the orgy video is going to be shot tomorrow, and if I happened to know where you were…” they shared a giggle. “He said if we don’t call him back we won’t be invited to the shoot the video or invited back to Purgatory ever. He also said our Gluttony video, after editing was very good.”    
  


“Damn, that’s the highest praise I’ve ever heard the dude give, you?” Cas shook his head, “Damn! I forgot to hand in my phone.” He grabbed it and dialed a few numbers.   
  


“Crowley! Oh come on don’t be a pouter I’m calling to say Cas and I will be there tomorrow.” He paused and Cas could almost hear the yelling on the phone. “Hey I’m gonna send a guy over with my phone, there’s some videos on it that should go into gluttony.” He snapped the phone shut and dialed again.    
  


“Ash! Wanna go to Purgatory again?”    
  


***   
  


“I don’t see why we had to wear clothes.” Cas laughed at Dean tugging at his shirt. The sandy haired man glared at his overly perfect boyfriend, with his sex hair, and aviators, and shorts, and AC/DC shirt that was actually Dean’s.    
  


“We have to wear clothes because it isn’t proper in society to walk around naked.” Cas slung a hand in Dean’s back pocket. “Besides,” he whispered, “I don’t want another person to see you naked.” Dean threw a sexy side grin at him that seriously made his knees go weak.   
  


“Well I think I’m in the wrong business for that baby.” Cas grinned realizing what he’d just said.    
  


“Ok, you can be naked, but not in front of me.” Dean raised his eyebrows and Cas laughed again. “Fuck off! You can be naked with me, but professionally naked, that will be…with me as well, but I won’t be there to watch the videos. I mean I will watch them but I don’t want to be there when strangers watch them. I mean…” Dean stopped him with a swift kiss.    
  


“Ok, we’ll do all that.”    
  


“Did you even understand what I just said?”    
  


“Nope, but whatever makes you happy baby I’ll do it.” Dean grinned and they walked into the stale air of Purgatory.    
  


“Ahh the happy couple,” Crowley sniffed when they walked in, “Meg!” he barked, “You owe me a hundred dollars!”    
  


“You bet on us?!” Dean was incredulous.    
  


“Half the staff bet on you! The way you two waltz around here, and after those last two videos I’m surprised you even bothered to come here! In clothes! Or that you aren’t sucking face in the hallways!”   
  


“Well if that’s the case,” Cas pulled at Dean and started in on and extremely hot kiss.   
  


“Save it for the video!” Crowley roared and the couple moved to the dressing room which was full of men.

 

"The love birds!" Alfie ran up to the two men and grinned. His eye was still slightly yellow, and Cas cringed at the reddish mark still on his neck. He was all for breath play but it looked like the young man got more than he bargained for with Lucifer. And Alfie was a great kid, nineteen and really cute. Cas hadn't been partnered with him yet, but he'd seen a few of the dude's videos and the guy was scrawny but really good. Not quite as good an actor as Dean but Cas wouldn't mind finding the guy during the orgy.    
  
"We're never going to live this down," Dean laughed as Alfie just grinned and shook his head. "But then again..." Dean kissed the side of Cas's face, "I'm ok with that."    
  
"You two are disgusting," Alfie laughed, "Hey I want to introduce you to my new partner, well the new guy. Crowley hired him in the middle of everything after he fired Lucifer. We'll do a getting to know you video after the orgy is done, Benny!" Alfie turned to call to a man behind the clothing rack.    
  
"Yeah?" And wow that voice was amazing. It was a slow southern drawl with a deep hit of molasses and warm caramel.    
  
"Come over here and meet Purgatory's It couple."    
  
"A couple, working together?" A man emerged from the clothing and if his voice was anything to go by....   
  
"Shit," Dean breathed and Cas felt a moment of blind jealousy. This man was incredible to look at and he could feel his boyfriend nearly panting next to him.    
  
"Castiel," he held his hand out a bit icily, "And this is my /boyfriend/ Dean."    
  
"Benny," fuck even the man's smile was like warm sun going through a dusty window, it just exuded warmth. And damn his eyes were like looking at honey mixed with green glass. Everything about this man spoke of warm and muscle. He was build like a brick and Cas felt every fault when he looked at the man.    
  
And Dean had noticed him.   
  
They talked for a while, Benny's voice getting more and more delicious at every slow word the man spoke. And of course he wasn't dumb, that would have been easier, he was talking about some kind of engine with Dean and Cas felt his inadequacies even more.    
  
The five minute warning came shortly after for the men to report on set and Alfie and Benny waved off with a promise to find Cas and Dean for a foursome. Dean held on Cas's arm for a moment while they stripped and looked at his boyfriend in no judgment or anger.    
  
"What upset you?"   
  
"What? I'm not upset," Cas dropped his pants and underwear and started folding his clothes to put in his locker.    
  
"Yes you were, come on Cas you can tell me anything."    
  
"Benny is...very good looking..." Cas played with the hem on his tee-shirt which was folded and in his locker, he didn't want to look at his boyfriend and see what he knew was going to be there.   
  
"Yeah he is, but you know who's even better looking? Who can get me numb with lust?"    
  
Cas darted his eyes up and saw his boyfriend coming at him.    
  
"Who?"   
  
"You." Dean leaned in and kissed Cas loudly. "We good?"    
  
"You desired him." Cas grabbed the supplies to prep himself and handed some to Dean as well. Everyone was supposed to be ready to bottom or top in this one massive video and the two men nodded to three others who were in the bathroom.    
  
"Yeah, can you blame me, he's good looking." Dean shrugged and helped Cas prep himself. "I love you," he breathed in Cas's ear, "I may think another guy is hot or good looking but no one will give me what you do. Sure it might be interesting to add another body in the mix, and I'm not gonna lie and say that Benny looks very fun in the sack." He grunted when Cas turned them and started working on him. "But that will pale in comparison to the way you make me feel when you smile at me." He twisted and thumbed Cas's chin, "Ok?"   
  
"Ok," Cas finished prepping Dean and then kissed him gently.   
  
"You know..." Dean wrapped his arms around Cas's waist as they waited to be called up. "You thought he was attractive too."    
  
"I did not!" Cas giggled when he realized how stupid he sounded, of course he thought Benny was hot. "Ok I did."   
  
"Good because we're going to scene hard with him today," Dean mouthed at Cas's shoulder. "I think Crowley will very much like a shot of someone DPing."    
  
"You want to?"   
  
"Me, you, him, doesn't matter. We could get Alfie in there too." Cas felt a grin tug at his lips. He didn't need to worry in this slightest anymore about Dean. If they continued with Purgatory it would be ok. They could do this, they trusted one another completely so they could do this.    
  
"Wow," Dean murmured and kissed Cas's scalp again. The room was red and dimly lit with columns of light which looked like flames around in the corners. And one huge bed. It was the size of about two and a half king sized beds, but with the sixteen dudes they had and everyone having sex? It was going to be alight fit.    
  
"Alright, lads," Crowley slapped his hands together and grinned wickedly at them all. "Den of hell, I want bodies writhing and just a mass of skin. Don't worry about the cameras they're all in the walls and ceiling, and don't worry about your partner, we're all going to be one big mass so let's get to work. I'm going to place some of you and then we'll play around with it."    
  
He pointed to several men they should start with the bed, then a few (Dean and Cas and Benny included) he pointed to the wall.    
  
"Benny," Dean called and the other man's eyes were on him instantly. Cas's eyes were on him too, slightly narrowed as if worried Dean was going to reveal what they had talked about earlier. "My boyfriend is incredibly hot and deserves to be worshipped, and in this moment I feel I am not adequate enough for the amount of homage that must be paid to him. Do you think you can help me out?" Benny nodded eagerly and they didn't even wait for Crowley to yell action.    
  
Dean moved so he could suck on Cas's neck and that one magical spot he learned about when they were on his kitchen table and...well the table ended up a foot away from where it started after that little episode. He felt Benny move down and start nibbling at Cas's nipples and the body beneath them trembled. The cameras caught a beautiful picture of both men attacking another and the man resting his head back on the wall his face a picture of bliss.    
  
Cas felt like he was going insane, for the past four videos he'd done with Dean he hadn't needed a single fantasy and now...he thought maybe...maybe he and Dean would need their tricks of work to get through...but Benny was freaking incredible. Both his and Dean's hands were heavy on Cas's body as they did just what Dean asked for. Worshipped him.    
  
Both men moved down at the same pace until both were kneeling and sucking hickies on hips. Cas petted their heads like they were good puppies and gasped when a mouth tugged at his shaft and another at his balls. He'd done this before. Castiel Novak was no stranger when it came to group sex. There was one time he was with five dudes in a swimming pool...another time. But now one of the men was Dean.    
  
So this group sex was going to be pretty damn awesome.   
  
They manhandled him around a bit to get Dean behind and Benny on all fours presenting. Then Cas entered and then Dean entered. And they really didn't need to over do their moans too much for the camera. Benny and Dean seemed to know that Cas wanted some control time so they just pulled back a bit and let the man thrust and impale himself back and forth.    
  
"Oh fuck so good," Dean bit the back of Cas's neck and murmured praises over and over. "You are so amazing baby," he rubbed the hip going mad between them and Benny just grunted in agreement.    
  
And while they hadn't been paying attention to anyone around them two people were. First, Alfie who had been stuck with Bal broke away when the man rolled and fused with someone else and moved down under Benny's arms and legs and started to blow him. Benny returned the favor by 69ing it and they all started having a very merry time.   
  
The other was Crowley. He watched the foursome closely, he knew idiot and idioter would waste no time to bump nasties after they were made partners. The way those two made heart eyes at one another when they thought no one was looking over the years just made it incredibly obvious what Crowley would have to do. He was pleased at this turn of events, he thought both men would growl if anyone else came near but nope, and the proof was moaning and making man musk in front of him. So he let the four go at it and watched the rest of the crew.    
  
After forty five minutes Crowley came in and told them all to switch around. Those on the bed move a bit and a few to the floor while a few stayed on the bed and the magical foursome moved to the bed.    
  
"Dean wants to DP," Cas grinned. So they sat for a moment sipping water and planning.    
  
And if Crowley was even slightly worried before he sure as hell wasn't now.    
  
It seemed that without his noticing Dean bloody Winchester got two cocks inside him.    
  
Dean was straddling.  Benny as Cas pushed in and then both Benny and Cas lay back to let Dean ride himself raw. Dean was sure he was going to have to call in sick tomorrow because  _ damn _ he was going to be sore. He was going to feel this in every possible way tomorrow and he was going to need Cas's soothing tongue and cock to heal him. Hey the cure sounded awful but Dean was going to be a good patient and take his medicine.    
  
They rode and rode for a while Cas and Benny running their hands on Dean and Alfie laying himself and blowing Dean to add to that little extra picture. Someone had grabbed Alfie's hips and started pounding into him and as Dean looked around at the sight before him he couldn't help but give his boss a little credit. This was going to make for an incredible video, bodies were everywhere in various positions of sex and it really did look like a den of sin and hell. Then a man came up behind and started sucking Dean's face and Dean shut down his senses to his lips. He still felt Cas and Benny pulsing inside him but he really didn't focus on the tongue in his mouth or the jaw he was caressing.    
  
After they'd done this shot enough Alfie popped off Dean's cock and the cock in his ass and knelt up so he could look at Dean. Whoever had come for a kiss was long gone and Dean had just been absently massaging Alfie's hair the entire time.    
  
"Do you think I could..." Alfie turned and fused his back to Dean's chest and they both guided Dean in. Dean's arms went around bony hips and started jacking Alfie off as they lazily started humping.    
  
And Dean felt incredible. He couldn't make eye contact with his boyfriend, someone was sitting on his face and Cas was eating him out, but he could feel Cas's connection there. But he felt amazing with all the sensations going on. Maybe Cas wouldn't mind a private party with just Alfie and Benny, no cameras? Because Dean absolutely loved the stretch and the feeling of being dirty needing those two cocks in him and his cock pounding away at an ass. It wasn't something he was going to need often but Dean felt it was going to be like a really good craving.    
  
Alfie fell to his hands and started thrusting himself back as hard as he could on Dean and cried out for dear life. They knew they should wait for Crowley to call orgasm and it was lucky that in about ten minutes he did. Alfie came first in the entire group and yelled when he spattered all over the mattress.    
  
He pulled away quickly and Dean fisted to come across the younger man's back. Then he pulled back just enough when he felt Benny come just so that the cameras could get a good shot of the oozing cum coming out of his ass.    
  
"Of course you're the last," Dean sighed when Cas looked at him, his shaft and balls still heavy and red. So Dean turned and fell onto Cas's chest and rolled them so Cas could pound his ass raw.    
  
Cas raised one of Dean's legs high and they both shouted out as they went tor broke getting sweatier and the scent of cum filling them up. All around them men were shouting and falling down in heaps and still Cas hadn't come. So Dean snaked up keeping his leg high and encouraging his boyfriend to move faster.    
  
"I love you and after this we're going to get ice cream and then we're going to date like crazy," Dean murmured and then fell back on the bed. Cas groaned and pulled out just as he shot about seven good lines across Dean's chest.    
  
Everyone lay panting and grunting slightly when men shifted around. Dean bundled his boyfriend up in his arms as Benny used Cas's ass as a pillow and Alfie half sat up against their sides.    
  
"Fuck is it always like that?" Benny ran a hand through his hair and slapped Cas's ass lightly. Everyone was slowly getting up and moving toward the showers.   
  
"Well we always do just couple videos, and then at the end do an orgy, but this was the best orgy we've been in." Cas pulled his puddle of a boyfriend up. "Come on, lazy, let's shower," Dean grunted and followed. Benny and Alfie followed and in a look Dean was able to tell his boyfriend exactly what he was thinking and Cas nodded.    
  
"So sometime we should have a party, without the cameras." Dean smiled lazily under the hot spray and Alfie's eyes went wide, Benny just smiled in that languid way that seemed to be his personality.    
  
"I'd be honored, let me get you my number."   
  
"But you two are..." Alfie started.   
  
"Yeah we are, but that doesn't mean we won't like to get a bit freaky in the sack every now and then." Dean winked and handed his boyfriend a towel. They exchanged numbers with the other two men and then left hand in hand.    
  


  
***   
  


  
"Dude pistachio? Really?" Dean crinkled his nose.   
  
"I would think this relationship is open enough that I can order my ice cream without judgment," Cas pointed his nose in the air. "Apparently not,  _ strawberry _ ."   
  
"Strawberry is a damn fine ice cream flavor!" Dean laughed as they waited for their cones.   
  
"Uh-huh," Cas had his aviators on and he looked incredible. "It's boring that's what."   
  
"Well yours is green." Dean made a face again, "Green, Cas, ice cream is not supposed to be green." They got their cones and walked the boardwalk for a while trying to find a bench to sit on. Dean felt like he was walking even more bowlegged and when they did find a spot sitting was pretty hard.    
  
"Was that the first time you DPed?" Cas rubbed his boyfriend's back as he sat and Dean stood next to him.    
  
"No, it was the first time I was on the receiving end, but I've been up an ass with another dude, also with a vibrator before."   
  
"Ooh something I want to try." Cas grinned as he ate his green ice cream.   
  
"Mmm, yes I wouldn't mind going up your ass with that purple vibrator." Dean grinned wolfishly and chewed on a strawberry.   
  
"How did you know it was purple?" Cas tilted his head and the sun flashed on his sunglasses.    
  
"Dude how could you think that I would have held out and not checked out your website when you said you made porn?"    
  
"Wait, you got a subscription?"   
  
"Yup."   
  
"When?"    
  
"Mmm, before Greed. I think I spent about seven hours on it that first day."   
  
"Why?" Cas tilted his head again and looked adorable.   
  
"Dude you really have to ask? You make an independent and rather good living off of that site and you're questioning why I would spend hours watching you?" Dean licked his cone again, "Good thing I'm gong to be the smart one in this relationship." Cas laughed and knocked Dean's cone up on his face.    
  
"Cancel your subscription you can watch all my videos on my computer."    
  
"Oh so generous!" Dean kissed Cas and got all the strawberry ice cream that was on his face on Cas's. "You really are too kind."    
  
They wandered after that, the boardwalk wasn't nearly as full since it was a weekday and a little early for tourist season. They bought some street food and then made their way back to Dean's car.    
  
They went back to Dean's place and had a quiet afternoon and supper, then it was high time they cuddled on the couch. Dean put on a movie and they just fell into what they knew their lives were going to be like for a long time.    
  
"Are you still sore?" Cas asked as he rubbed Dean's stomach. Dean got to be the little spoon which he was loving more than he ever thought.   
  
"Mmm," Dean hummed, "A little, it's more just that I feel like I should have something still up there, like I'm still loose enough that I feel like a plug fell out or something." He hummed again when he felt Cas shift and pull Dean's sweats down just enough to uncovered his ass. Then Cas rolled his pants enough to have his hard cock come out and Cas licked his palm a few times to slick himself up.   
  
"I don't know how much rough sex I can do right now," Dean murmured, he was half asleep already.   
  
"Mmm, good," Cas whispered and kissed his ear. He slid in and just rested inside Dean. There was very little movement and mostly it was just Cas pulling out to thrust in and then sit for a good long while.    
  
"I'm not going to ruin your manhood by falling asleep am I?" Dean's voice was sluggish with sleep.    
  
"Not in the slightest, this is intended to get you to relax," Cas held Dean's hip just a little tighter as he rocked away and they both sighed heavily.    
  
It didn't really matter that they came, they were both asleep anyway.   
  


  
***   
  


  
"Dean get off my arm," Cas was still slightly asleep when he pushed at his boyfriend and apparently forgot they had slept on the couch because Dean went flying and woke up with a start on the floor. "I'm sorry!" Cas simpered but it turned to a giggle and then a full bodied laugh when a scruffy, porcupine of hair popped up followed by a very pissed off Dean.    
  
"What the hell?" He worked his mouth awake and looked over at his giggling boyfriend. "Dude, not cool," he jumped back up and lay heavily on Cas's chest.    
  
"Dean! Dean I have to pee!" Cas giggled but his rock and idiot of a best friend wouldn't budge.    
  
"Nope, you pushed me off the couch mister, you're staying here. Punishment and all that."    
  
"Well then I'm going to pee on you!" Cas laughed and shoved at Dean's shoulder.    
  
"Fine!" Dean rolled and Cas ran off to the small bathroom on the first floor. After a moment of stretching and then glaring at the floor Dean got up and moved over to the kitchen.    
  
"Hey I was going to make breakfast to make up for pushing you off the couch." Cas came up and held Dean's middle.    
  
"That's ok, I'm going to hold on to that for when I really want something," Cas giggled.    
  
"How about I make dinner at my house today? We can have some wine on the back deck and swim in the ocean."    
  
Dean tilted his head, "We've done that before, Cas."   
  
"Mmm, yes, but we haven't had sex at my house, nor have we had sex in the ocean."    
  
"Oh valid," Dean kissed his boyfriend loudly. "Let's do that, I should go into work."    
  
"You should," Cas agreed. "I'll clean up here and then lock up, anything you want for dinner?"    
  
"Surprise me," Dean kissed again and then went up to change.    
  
"Oh that I can do," Cas grinned as he looked at the closed door.   
  


  
***   
  


  
"Cas?" Dean looked in the entry way. The door was open and the note said to come in, but Dean was wary. He'd never done this before, been given access to his partner's house. Hell he'd never really had a serious partner before.    
  
"Cas where..." His voice dropped off when he found his best friend and saw what the man was wearing.   
  
More importantly what he wasn't wearing.    
  
Which was nothing.    
  
Not a stick of clothing was on his lover and Dean sighed in happiness.    
  
"Hey you did say surprise me." Cas came up and wiggled his hips. "And tonight has a theme to it."   
  
"Does it?" Dean grinned lazily as he held hips.    
  
"Yes sir, we, tonight, are going to be nudists."   
  
"Really?" Dean's grin got even wider. "I can get behind that." He started to strip and Cas took his clothes and folded them neatly by the entry way. When Dean was just as naked at his boyfriend Cas beamed and kissed him. "So is this the theme or is there more?"    
  
"Mmm more," Cas grinned, "Could you go to my herb garden in the garage and get me some basil?"    
  
"Absolutely," Dean bowed slightly and Cas laughed. Dean really didn't like that Cas's herb garden was so far away from the kitchen...maybe he'd let Dean add a small sun room off the end? Dean was so lost in happy thoughts of being in a  _ good _ relationship that he almost missed the small wrapped gift in the soil of the basil.   
  
"Dude what is this?"   
  
"Mmm, happy birthday." Cas grinned.    
  
"How did you know?" Dean rubbed the back of his neck and smiled bashfully, he couldn't honestly remember the last time someone other than Bobby had given him a birthday present.   
  
"I snooped in your wallet and found your drivers license, date of birth was right there, imagine my surprise when I found out that it was only a week away..." Cas was looking at him and there was something in his eyes and Dean knew exactly what that look was.   
  
"Hey, it's ok, I'm sorry I'm just used to not having a big deal made about my birthday." Cas came up and hugged Dean's middle hard.    
  
"I know." He kissed Dean's chest and they hugged for a bit. "November second," Cas murmured.   
  
"What?"   
  
"My birthday, November second. I don't really have a reason to celebrate it either."    
  
"With me you will." Dean kissed the top of his favorite hair.    
  
"Me too," Cas kissed Dean's chest one more time but this time it was more flirtatious. "Ok I have good beer, I have to just pull the rolls out and make the butter. Dinner's on the grill, take a beer out and relax." Dean did as he was told, and because he wasn't told he opened the top of the grill and jumped. He looked over guiltily but saw his boyfriend was still working on the stove so Dean settled and smiled hard.    
  
"Ta-da!" Cas opened the grill with a thrill and his face fell slightly when Dean smiled guiltily. "You already saw!"    
  
"Sorry baby, but it doesn't stop me from being really fucking excited. I love lobster." Dean kissed in apology and Cas just rolled his eyes.   
  
"I suppose that's what I get. Did you know lobsters scream when you put them in boiling water?"    
  
"Uh-huh," Dean tried to grab some of the grilled pineapple. "Did you cry?" Dean wasn't really surprised when Cas nodded, Cas was so gentle and got misty when they were on the pier and saw the lobsters in their watery cages (Cas's words) and Cas had wanted to buy them all and free them in the ocean.    
  
"Holy shit these are good," Dean moaned. "I should turn thirty every day," Cas beamed and held out another piece for Dean to eat. They'd been feeding one another through the entire meal.    
  
"That was fantastic," Dean murmured after they brought their plates and all the food inside and then curled on one of Cas's deck chairs.    
  
"Yes it was," Cas stroked Dean's arm and they just stared out at the ocean. "You need to open your present." Cas murmured and kissed the side of Dean's face. He got up and went into the house and came back with the small box.    
  
Inside was a key.    
  
"It's to my place, I also made a drawer for you." Cas looked shyly down and Dean held his face with both hands and kissed him, beaming all the way.    
  
"Thank you," Dean murmured and pressed his forehead into Cas's. "I love it, it's my favorite present."   
  
"Oh now see you'll make the other presents jealous," Cas pouted.    
  
"Really, there are others?"    
  
"Well I'm pretty sure that with birthday comes birthday sex, and since I'm  _ soooooooooo _ much younger than you I have some fantastic stamina and I'm seeing four or five rounds of birthday sex.   
  
"Really," Dean grinned like a lecher and rubbed Cas's naked side. "Four or five?"    
  
"Mmm," Cas surged forward and kissed.    
  
They had  _ seven _ rounds of birthday sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How cute! I'll see you at the next chapter!


	10. After Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being patient with me! Apparently being stuck home sick with the flu gets you to writing all kinds of things! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

“Mmm, keep doing that,” Cas mumbled and Dean just laughed. He ran his lips up the sun kissed skin in longer lines, just kissing and licking, and (not admitting) really liking the taste of Cas’s natural suntan lotion.

“I’m glad we came here,” Dean murmured into Cas’s spine and started licking fat strips. Cas’s skin was golden and sweaty and panting under Dean’s tongue. Cas moved and moaned a bit more when he figured out when the tongue started traveling a bit more southward. Dean left long strips of wet down the sweaty back and smirked into Cas's sun kissed skin seeing the lines of saliva sparking in the sunlight.

  
"You better be getting into this, or I'm going in and finishing myself off." Cas turned smirking and challenging his boyfriend.

  
"You gonna leave me, baby?" Dean licked another fat strip up just above Cas's cleft.

  
"I, ohhh," Cas arched as the tongue became a bit more devious. "I...keep doing that and I won't."

  
"Then sit up," Dean helped his best friend cant his hips up and Dean dove in. He licked, and snarled, and ate, and very effectively opened his boyfriend up. Cas was a writhing mess when he was done too, Dean noted with considerable pride. He reached for the lube and slicked himself up and pulled at Cas so they were kneeling and straight up. Cas just fell back on Dean’s chest and his head rolled lazily on Dean’s shoulder as the older man thrust in slowly. Dean repositioned them a few times, to widen Cas’s legs, to get Cas to scratch his hips, to kiss the hell out of his lover.

At some point they moved and Cas was on his back and had his legs wrapped tight around Dean’s waist and Dean was pounding in. Dean grabbed at Cas’s shaft and started roughly flicking at the head when he felt himself starting to lose it. Cas’s ass was just too amazing for Dean to last a long time, he’d teased Cas about his stamina but Dean understood, being just a small amount of time around his lover and he was ready to party, spend more time and he was in pre-orgasm bliss, spend like ten minutes with the dude and he was a coming mess.

“Oh fuck, baby, get up here,” he begged and Cas loosened his legs and planted his feet firmly on the bed below them. He sat up and all around ate Dean’s lips right off the man’s face. Dean hooked one knee under his arm and held it high while his other hand delighted in tasting Cas’s sun warmed hair.

“Dean, I’m going to…” Cas arched back and like a geyser between them cum spurted up. Dean pulled out and matched the display and they moaned and panted.

“Cut,” Crowley called, but the two men didn’t even hear him. “I really hate that you two were partnered up.” He sneered down at the two sweaty men. “This trip is costing us a fortune.”

“Stop bitching,” Dean grinned, “You will have incredibly hot videos from this, and we weren’t the ones who chose the pairings.”

“I knew you two idiots would get together as soon as you did your first video together! Then I would be out of actors and I only bowed to the inevitable.” The two men grinned lazily and Crowley just followed his camera crew leaving the two on the top of the yacht they were currently renting.

“I am really glad we came here.” Cas turned so he was on his back and Dean just melted his stomach and chest into Cas’s side.

“Mmm, me too,” Dean mouthed at Cas’s shoulder and just smiled lazily. “I’m also glad that I’m such a genius that I came up with the idea to do Gluttony, and that I was such a genius to say we should go to the Caribbean.”

“You! Whatever!” Cas hit Dean’s arm and giggled. “I was the one who came up with the idea, lover of mine, you were just the fantastic partner, but then again I was the one who pulled everything off.”

“Oh that’s just rude.” Dean huffed and bit at his best friend’s neck.

After winning the hell themed set of videos with their Gluttony (which had only aired last week and brought a halt to the website because of the record number of watchers) Cas and Dean just settled into being in love. While they had a lot of off camera sex, they also chose to take things slow. They dated like crazy, going all over the city finding restaurants, bouncy castles for adults (that was awesome and after sex Dean’s favorite workout), they found bars and beaches, movies and bookstores. Dean discovered Cas was a voracious reader. The dude couldn’t get enough reading and Dean was exceedingly happy when his love for trashy romance novels wasn’t made fun of.

They spent hours talking about everything from what type of egg was the best to current politics. Cas’s favorite afternoon was spent with them lounging on the beach behind his house wearing trunks and getting into an almost I-want-to-break-up-with-you-because-you’re-a-dumbass fight about which was better Lord of the Rings or Star Wars. That spiraled quickly into who would win in a fight Harry Potter or Kirk. Cas insisted it would be Kirk because if it took place in Kirk’s universe there would be no magic and if it took place in Harry’s universe well he was just a kid and didn’t know good enough magic anyway. This started a fight which only ended by Dean throwing his boyfriend over his shoulder and tossing him in the ocean.

Dean also started, begrudgingly, running with Cas. As much as he hated it he loved Cas’s food more and if he didn’t start adding something to his workout he would weigh five hundred pounds. Not good when you’re a porn actor.

Because that was another couple thing they did.

Cas slowly started adding in Dean to his videos where at least twice a week the couple were porning it up for Cas’s audience.

“I have no idea how you can be ready for more,” Dean would always say when Cas started nuzzling his neck, or rubbing Dean’s crotch, or the one memorable time when Cas just opened his tan trench coat and was ass naked at Dean’s door.

“Mmm, I see you and get positively horny.” Cas hummed back every time.

And every moment was awesome. Every new thing Dean learned about Cas was incredible (like who loved bees?), he didn’t care that he’d turned into the world’s biggest sap he loved buying little presents for Cas (mostly just anything that looked even remotely like a bee). Dean was not ashamed to admit that he was completely addicted to the way Cas’s face lit up when he found a spatula in the shape of a honeybee hidden in his pillow or an apron that was yellow and black striped behind the door of Dean’s bathroom. He was a complete goner for everything Cas.

He did have one favorite thing.

He adored watching Cas paint.

Cas didn’t do it much around him because he was self conscious or constantly worried that Dean was getting bored. But watching his lover with a brush and paint….Dean made up excuses just so he could get more paintings. His house was now filled to the brim with color, Bobby’s office had a few pieces and Ash had taken three (as long as they were nudes) to decorate his own home.

If it was possible Cas found himself feeling every ounce Dean was feeling. The man was loud and held nothing ack with Cas and the brunet was addicted in the best possible way. He found himself craving everything of Dean. He would wake at three in the morning and now kept a pad of paper by the bed so he could remember to ask Dean whatever question that had woken him. And the knowledge was vital did Dean ever try banana splits? What about his grandparents? Favorite cartoon growing up? Everything Cas needed to know.

***

“So I was thinking…” Cas looked up at his best friend and dearest love who was busy examining mangos at the fruit stall. They had the next three days off, Crowley had pushed their schedule to an almost brutal pace, there would be no time to edit past rewatching all the footage, so there was little time to breathe. Cas and Dean had shot all seven of their videos in five days and now they finally had time to themselves before the orgy video. Some couples had to stay behind and they would shoot in tropical themed hotels just to balance out the outdoor and indoor shots, but now wasn’t the time to think about wor. Now was the time to wander aimlessly through the market hand in hand.

“What were you thinking?” Dean was busy examining fruit and didn’t really pay attention to his lover.

“That I want to move in with you.”

“Really?!” Dean started bouncing, they spent practically every night together and weekends they were never apart. Cas just laughed at Dean’s bounding energy, the dude as over the moon and Cas could clearly see.

“Easy now, don’t pee yourself.” He laughed, Dean just picked him up and flung him around, they were going to live together. They spent the rest of the time at the hotel’s pool bar, swimming occasionally, but mostly just drinking and getting buzzed at the idea of where they were going to place their sofa.

***

“I don’t want to leave here,” Cas made a face. He looked up from Dean’s chest at the tropical sunlight and lazy breeze moving the linen curtains around their bed. Cas had squeaked excitedly when he saw the four poster with the curtains around it and he and Dean had had a lot of fun in that bed.

“I know, baby, but we’re gonna live together,” Dean ran a lazy hand down Cas’s spine. “We’ll get to do this every day.”

“Mmmm, yes,” Cas snuggled back down and sighed. They had the orgy video the day before and it had been fun. It felt like work, but it proved to both of them that if they wanted to continue with Purgatory neither would have a problem if they didn’t work together. They both trusted the other without hesitation and while they both would prefer to work together they knew they wouldn’t be that lucky.

“So I can call some guys from the garage, to start moving my stuff, but I might end up just donating a lot of it or selling the house furnished. There really isn’t much I would take.”

“So then you’re saying you can be moved in by this weekend?” Dean had taken two and a half weeks off from work so the week after they got back was still his vacation.

“Any particular reason for the hurry? Cold feet?” Dean teased and started to lightly tickle his boyfriend’s side.

“Nothing of the sort, I just want you with me all the time.” They shifted and moved around a bit, arms that had spent the night under bodies were shaken awake and new positions found. When they were comfortably glued together they kissed lazily and dragged hands over naked skin.

“Me too,” Dean nodded as he rubbed Cas’s side. “I wanna be right here for a very long time.”

“Right here?” Cas giggled, “Not here,” he pointed at his knee and Dean shook his head.

“Nope.”

“How about here?” Cas pointed at his elbow.

“Nope.”

“What about here?” Cas pointed to his cock and Dean grinned wickedly.

“Ok maybe there.”

“Just maybe?” And Cas being the magical little shit that he was started to get himself hard. It was a trick actors used in case they couldn’t touch themselves they could just turn a switch and the little guy was ready for some action.

But Cas.

Oh Cas could get his guy standing tall and free in the matter of about two minutes.

And Dean for all his power could never look away.

He watched the cock engorge and get thicker and longer and shinier and his breathing stopped when he could hang a coat on his lover.

“So is that a just maybe?” Cas asked innocently. Damn him to the fucking depths he could still sound normal.

“Fuck off,” Dean breathed and sank down on the bed to take his prize in his mouth.

“I’m sorry we couldn’t do you,” Cas rubbed Dean’s back as they walked through the airport. Dean just shrugged. Crowley had banged on their door yelling at them to take their dicks out of each other, their plane was leaving in two hours.

“That’s ok, you can take care of me when we get home.” And Cas smiled benignly. Home.

“That sounds nice.”

The next eight hours were a mind numbing blur, and Dean never thought he’d be grateful to see Cas’s ass ugly car, but there she was and Dean was grateful. He hopped in the driver’s seat and Cas just followed chuckling. On instinct Dean just drove to his place and Cas seemed fine with it, they dropped their bags and kicked off their shoes and went up to Dean’s room. It didn’t matter that it was only eight, they were tired little porn stars.

“I, ohhh, I think I spent too much time in the sun,” Cas moaned when he lay on Dean’s bed.

“I told you,” Dean chided, he came up with lotion and nearly split his boxers in two at the loud moan Cas made when his hands started his massage. “Don’t fall asleep, you’re doing me next.” Cas just hummed.

They talked softly of their trip, moving plans, whatever popped into their heads, and by the time Dean was done with his full body massage (gold star boyfriend right there) Cas was pure putty.

“Can I, mmm,” he sighed as Dean just rubbed up and down his back, “Can I do you tomorrow? I’ll give you a happy ending,” he promised and Dean laughed. He kissed the spine he’d been working on and flopped down half on the bed and half on Cas’s bac.

“It better be a really happy ending.” He giggled and pressed his forehead into Cas’s.

“Mmm, it will I’ll do that thing you like with my tongue.” Dean sighed and looked at the clock. 9:13.

“We’re soo gonna be jetlagged.”

“Well then that’ll be when I’ll give you your happy ending.” Cas sighed and was already asleep by the end of his sentence.

“Dork,” Dean giggled and he too was instantly asleep.

*******

“Sam?” Dean stopped in the doorway of his house with a box in his arms. His brother was there with a bag and an apologetic look on his face.

“Hey, Dean,” in the past six months Dean had talked to his mom. She was still getting to know him, she’d been out with him and Cas a few times. He’d had a huge shouting match with John on the phone, a real screamer but, oddly, it cleared the air. They let out what they needed and now...well Dean wasn’t ready to say they were good, but they weren’t bad. And John had accepted Cas, not completely wholeheartedly, but he’d come around. He even came to the last monthly dinner with his wife and Dean and Cas.

But Sam had never called.

The last time Dean had spoken to his brother was the night they tried to stage that disaster of an intervention. Dean did a quick inventory of his brother. Sam seemed different, his shoulders drooped and his ring was gone.

“Um, I know I have no right, but um, Jess and I…” and Dean’s anger was gone. He grabbed his baby brother and hugged the man hard.

“You have every right, Sammy, you’re my brother.” How long they hugged they didn’t really pay attention to, but they just hugged and felt, finally, like brothers again.

“You wanna talk?” Dean looked at his brother after Sam followed him out to the borrowed pickup with all of Dean’s boxes.

“Nah, you, um, moving in with Cas?”

Dean felt his grin split his face that just sounded so good, moving in with Cas. “Yeah, we figured it was time.”

“Mom told me, she kept going on and on about how happy you two were and how you two are perfect for each other.” Sam swallowed, “I, um, well I thought about coming here, or calling you, but then I would remember how happy you were and I just stopped myself because I was...jealous.” He looked up pleadingly at his big brother.

“I understand,” Dean hugged his little brother again. “You need a place to crash?” Sam nodded not looking up from his feet.

“Is it, I mean would it be ok, you can say no, and I know we just started talking like half an hour ago, but can I...I mean can I stay here?” He nodded his head back and Dean looked at his empty house. He and Cas decided they would wait to put it on the market for a bit before the housing boom became more favorable. Dean had paid it all off years ago anyway.

“Sure, man, you can live here as long as you need.” Dean slapped Sam on the shoulder and smiled. “You wanna come over? Cas is making this tortilla thing, it sounds yuppie as shit but it’s awesome.” Sam grinned.

“You wouldn’t mind?”

“Nah, he always makes enough for like five people. He likes leftovers.”

“Well as long as it’s ok…” Sam still looked apprehensive and Dean just smacked his back.

“It’ll be fine, Sammy, I wanna spend time with my little brother.”

“But Cas…”

“Will spend the rest of his life with me, I wanna have dinner with you two.”

They had to rework the pickup, in the end Sam just drove himself behind Dean. The older Winchester had jammed everything he could in every space imaginable just so he’d have to take fewer trips. Cas joked that it was because Dean was lazy and didn’t want to do more work than was needed (which was true). But Dean stated primly that he just wanted to be moved in with his lover as quickly as possible (which Cas almost believed, Dean still got a kiss anyway so win-win).

“Babe?” Dean called when he and Sam walked through the door, “I really hope you’re not naked,” Dean muttered and Sam whitened. “Just messing with you Sammy,” Dean winked and grinned like he was eating shit.

But then again… Cas came out of the kitchen in the bee apron Dean found for him.

The incredibly cute bee apron that barely made it around Cas’s waist because it was meant for a ten year old.

And nothing else.

He whipped back in the kitchen and Dean guffawed harder than he’d ever guffawed in his life and hand to hold onto the entryway table for support. Sam fled out to the pickup to get more boxes and as soon as Dean was calm enough to wipe the tears from his eyes he heard a “Fuck off!” from the kitchen and he was gone again.

He was gone again after Cas’s head poked out around the kitchen wall. And again when Cas glared at him. And again when Cas requested clothes.

“Well I left all my stuff in the bedroom! I didn’t know we were having company!” And Dean was off. He couldn’t breathe when Cas passed him muttering about “Being no help at all, why the hell did I fall in love with you in the first place? Of course my lover had to be a fucking dipshit.”

The whole incident and Dean’s lack of empathy seemed to unite Sam and Cas because both pointedly ignored Dean the rest of the evening. Dean just found it funny and kept himself in giggles most of the night whenever he let his mind wander.

He did sober when Sam politely tilted his head at the back door and Cas rose stating he would do the dishes.

“Dean can I…?”

“Sure Sammy,” Dean went to the fridge and grabbed two beers. He kissed the side of Cas’s face and squeezed his side. “C’mon,” he nodded to the back deck, Dean already had plans for the space, plans that when he share with Cas the dude got so excited Dean had to ride him into the couch. It was a terrible thing, but hey someone had to do it.

“So,” Dean started softly, they sat at the edge of the porch and drank beer for a while in silence. Dean went and got two more rounds of beer, each time Cas looked at him in question but Dean just shook his head.

“I don’t know what I’m doing with my life,” Sam dropped his face in his hands. “I thought I was so sure, but I hate my job, I don’t like my wife, I don’t like myself.”

“Ok,” Dean sighed. “Ok, Sammy we can work this out.”

“Dean…” Sam looked at his hands, “I treated you like shit. You shouldn’t be wanting to help me, you should be kicking the shit out of me right now. You shouldn’t be feeding me, or letting me use your house, or…” Sam was at a loss. “You have this amazing life and I belittled it and I treated it like shit. You should be yelling at me man, I thought Cas was just a dude you hired to mess with me!”

Dean chuckled lightly, “Yeah that was fun,” Sam still looked awful. “Hey, come on, man, you’re my brother, you’re supposed to treat me like shit and I’m supposed to treat you like shit. We’re brothers, it’s expected. But we’re also supposed to lean on each other, give our strength and shit. If I was going through some crap you would help me and you’re in it deep and I’m gonna help you. You’re my brother, Sammy, and apart from Cas you’re the one person I’m gonna try and move mountains for.”

“But Dean…”

“Nah, it’s in the past, I forgive you. Let’s just focus on making this right.” Dean thinned his lips and Sam nodded.

“Ok.”

“So you wanna plan now or do you wanna…”

“I want to go to bed, I want to sleep and not go into work for a few days and just forget the world for a while.”

“Ok, you good driving back to my place? Or do you need me to drive you?”

“I’ll be fine, I’ll text you tomorrow.” They rose and went back into the house. Cas had made a discreet exit to the bedroom but left a soft lamp on so they could find their way. Dean pulled his brother into a bear hug and slapped his back.

“Whatever you’re feeling right now know that I’m proud of you.”

“Dean I just left my wife and I’m probably going to end up quitting my job.”

“Whatever, I’m proud of you, right now you’re standing up and saying that you don’t deserve bad things. You deserve good things.”

“Awww, you’re adorable.”

“Shut up, go home and sleep for fifteen hours and text me.”

“Ok, jerk, and, um...tell Cas I’m sorry…” Dean cocked his head. “I’m sorry for treating him so bad last time I saw him.”

“Thanks Sammy, I’ll tell him but he’ll say he won’t need it.”

“I know, but I do.” Sam waved off. “I’ll text you tomorrow.” Dean waved him off and went around, locking doors, checking windows, and turning off the light.

“Did you check your brood?” Cas didn’t look up from his book but there was a small smirk at the corner of his mouth.

“Yup, castle’s all safe and secure.” Dean kissed the side of a distracted boyfriend’s face and went to the closet to hang up his clothes. He went to the bathroom and got ready for bed and he couldn’t believe how amazing this all felt. It was incredible, he was totally domestic. “Oh Sam says sorry for calling our relationship fake and for not being nice to you.”

“That’s nice, he didn’t need to do that,” Cas looked up from his book.

“I know, that’s what I told him.” Dean moved to the bed, “Cuddle,” he commanded and Cas stretched out so he could lay his head in Cas’s lap and start with his own book. He hummed softly when Cas’s fingers dug in his hair and massaged his scalp and they stayed glued to their books until nearly one in the morning.

Then it was kissing until nearly two in the morning and they had a lazy sleep in until eleven.

And life was carved into a happy bubble. Cas kissed Dean off every morning as the man left for work, and was there to greet him with a kiss in the evening. Dean got lunches with a note every single day, sometimes they were smiley faces, sometimes little I love yous, sometimes a quote from the book Cas was currently reading, sometimes pornographic drawings. And Dean loved every single one. It got so that he started keeping a notebook at his station where the sticky note went every day after lunch.

For a while Dean spent the majority of his time with Sam helping the dude out, Cas helped and during one memorable afternoon the three men (along with Bobby and Ash) went over to Sam’s house and helped him move out. Jess, when she saw her tears didn’t work started flinging Sam’s clothes out the window. Apparently she’d cheated on Sam and the fight that sent the younger Winchester to Dean’s was when Jess said she was willing to try again, and Sam said he didn’t know if he could try again with everything the same. And, from what Dean gathered, Sam came out and said he didn’t want to be a lawyer anymore and Jess said she wasn’t going to be married to some nobody off the streets. She was a trophy and she wanted a husband to bring in the money to allow her to do nothing.

“She really was a bitch,” Cas mused the night after they’d moved all of Sam’s stuff into Dean’s old house. “And I’m not saying that because she beat you up.” He laid the shit paste on Dean’s back where a good sized bruise was forming.

“She did not beat me up,” Dean tried to turn and look at his best friend and was swatted in warning. “She threw a fucking vase at me. A fucking porcelain vase was chucked at my back and broke over me.”

“Mmmm,” Cas hummed as he finished his work and then went to wash his hands off. “But if anyone asks, I’m saying you were beaten up.”

“I can still move out you know,” Dean called and heard his boyfriend’s deep chuckle resonating in the bathroom.

“You won’t move out.” Cas moved back in and started massaging Dean’s feet.

“I, ohhh, I really hate you right now.”

“You don’t,” Cas laughed, “You love me.”

“I, ohh, I really don’t.” Dean tried not to moan when Cas found that knot in his foot and rubbed hard.

“You do,” Cas kissed Dean’s ankle and returned to work.

“Whatever,” Dean tried to huff but it was ruined by a loud moan. “Oh right there,” Cas had moved so that Dean’s foot was on his shoulder and his calves were getting a good rub. It had become almost a nightly ritual, Cas giving Dean a foot rub. The man never asked for it, but Cas had long ago put two and two together that Dean spend all day on his feet and he couldn’t wear the best shoes because of the heavy labor Dean did.

“Better?” Cas asked after both feet got the good going over.

“Mmm, yes,” Dean was half in a doze and his voice was heavy. “But I still hate you.”

“Ok,” Cas started washing his back off with a warm washcloth. Dean hummed and gave a great sigh.

“That didn’t sound very convincing, it seems like you don’t believe me when I say that I don’t love you. You should be frantic and panicking and desperately trying to win my love back.”

Cas merely hummed.

“I mean I just said I didn’t love you Cas, what are you going to do about it?” He sighed when he felt Cas get up from the bed and take the dirty wash cloth to the bathroom.

“This.”

“What?” Dean turned and saw his very, very naked boyfriend standing in the door his very, very pretty shaft bobbing to attention.

“This is what I’m going to do,” Cas stalked up to Dean and crawled up the man before Dean could turn and lay on his back.

And yeah. Life was good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be less camera sexy time in the next few chapters, and they'll be more like this one, but if you really missed the cameras let me know and I can add a few in!


	11. After Hell Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all my faithful, and very very very very patient readers! My life has been completely upside down with work and grad school that my writing really suffered. I have been completely in love with six new fics that I'm writing which will be awesome for you readers, not so much for my current fics. I'm setting myself on a strict regiment and I hope that I will be able to update more frequently now that my laptop is being used less for thesis research and more for writing. 
> 
> Again thank you for being awesome!!

“So I wanted to run an idea past you and see what you think.” Dean looked at his lover who was currently laying in the sand. Dean dropped down and lay his head on Cas’s stomach and felt a vibrating hum. “We’ve been together for nine months, we’ve been living together for three and we haven’t killed each other,” Dean felt his head rise and fall when Cas huffed a breath. “I was thinking that I want to quit my job at the shop and work with you at the website and Purgatory full time.” Dean said in a rush and turned to look up at Cas. His ear was flat on Cas’s stomach and for a while all he heard were the gurgles inside his lover and the waves crashing beyond them.

 

“I think that we will need to put off our running, my love,” Cas said lazily as his hands carded through Dean’s hair. “Because with you around all the time we’re going to be having a lot of sex.” Dean laughed and rolled and tackled his lover down and started tickling him. They giggled and made fools of themselves and rolled in the sand and it only ended when one was tossed in the ocean.

 

“I really hate it when you do that,” Dean complained as he raced after Cas trying to hug him and get him all wet.

 

“You do it all the time!”

 

“I know,” Dean wiped the water out of his eyes, “But it’s so much more fun when I do.” He laughed when Cas stuck his tongue out and went to the built in cabinet of towels. Dean was nearly finished with the new patio all he wanted to do was add in a moveable umbrella and get the permanent retractable cover for the grill.

 

“What do you want for dinner tonight?” Cas called as Dean started to move to the bedroom to get dry clothes.

 

“Is there any of that shrimp?” Dean started to yell as he moved further into the house. He heard a very distant yes, “Well how about--” Dean started to yell when he turned and Cas was right there. “How about pizza? I wanna try it on the gill.”

 

“Oooh can we sit out in the jacuzzi?” Cas had been so excited when Dean installed the stupid thing three weeks ago that he was still repaying Dean for it.

 

“Absolutely,” Dean grinned, “But… I have a confession, and I know you’re going to get mad and make me spend a night on the couch, but,” he looked up through his lashes, “I forgot to do laundry and we have no clean swimming trunks.” Cas grinned wickedly and snapped the clean briefs that Dean had just put on.

 

“Well that’s just too damn bad, night on the couch for you,” his breath full of fire and lust and Dean panted.

 

They made dinner together, Cas was a nut for anything that could be bought fresh and he went absolutely insane when Dean had installed an herb window in his “studio” (which was really the last stall in the garage, that was Dean’s very soon project around the house but he didn’t want to tell Cas when the dude was stirring sauce). So because his boyfriend was fresh crazy they had a shit ton of really good ingredients and their food was amazing. Dean started throwing things in a pot for the pizza sauce to go with the shrimp and Cas made the pizza dough. While everything simmered and rose Dean looked around the place that he called home after Cas said he had a painting to finish.

 

Cas’s house, well their house, was all on one floor and Dean had been toying with the idea of going up another level and really opening this place up for a while. He could see grand vaulted ceilings and then in the back over where their bedroom was a master suite. He could build in a studio over the garage and hook on a balcony connecting it and the master bedroom. Cas had such amazing property, Dean only found out after the reason his neighbors were five minutes away was because Cas had bought up half a mile’s worth of property. Now because the land had cost so much Cas had put the house on the back burner until he could build his savings up, but now that Dean was here (and Dean was able to do the bulk of the manual labor) Dean could give his best friend the house of his dreams.

 

“Hey you’re deep in thought.” Cas ran a hand through Dean’s hair when he came back down forty five minutes later and Dean was in the same spot.

 

“Hmmm? Oh I was just thinking of putting a pizza oven in the back with the grill.”

 

“You are never going to stop finding jobs around the house, are you?” Cas chuckled and Dean tilted his head.

 

“Yes, you are my king and I want this place to be perfect for you,” Dean kissed his lover and started carrying everything out to the grill.

 

“So if I’m your king, does that make you a queen?” Cas teased as they waited for the pizza to cook and Dean smiled fondly as he handed his lover a glass of wine.

 

“Fuck yeah it does, you should see me in a crown baby.” Cas laughed harder and Dean leaned down and grabbed either side of Cas’s chair and swung him around so they were facing the house. This was the moment.

 

“Dean! I want to see the ocean!” Cas protested but Dean didn’t listen.

 

“I don’t think it’s going anywhere babe,” Dean went back in the house and grabbed the tube that Sam had dropped off at the garage today and went back to his slightly grumpy, but more intrigued, boyfriend. “Ok so there’s another reason why I want to quit work,” he unrolled the sheets of paper and Cas gasped when he realized what these plans were.

 

“Oh a studio...oh and look at the bathroom...oh and...Dean,” Cas leaned over and crashed into his lover and kissed the air right out of his lungs.

 

“See now don’t you feel bad about throwing me in the ocean earlier?” Dean teased and wrapped his arms around Cas’s waist as they both looked at the plans.

 

“Not in the slightest,  when did you have these done?”

 

“Remember when you took mom to the farmers market? And dad and I went deep sea fishing?” Cas nodded, “Well that halibut you were raving about was from Walmart and we spent the entire time planning the house.”

 

“You shit,” Cas laughed and then fell silent with a blissful genuine smile on his face. “Oh Dean this is amazing.”

 

“Good I’m glad you like it, dad says he can come over and change whatever you want, and he knows a great contractor who will come in and do the frame work, I’ve been working on houses since I was four so I know my way around and I can do a lot too.”

 

“When can we start?”

 

“Eager.” Dean kissed Cas’s nose and went to check on the pizza, “Well we can start at the end of the month if I make the calls, we’ll have to stay at Sam’s until the major work is done.”

 

“Make the calls,” Cas ran his fingers over the plans and just smiled. His smile stayed firmly put on for the rest of the night, and he was beaming as he rode Dean in the hot tub under the stars.

 

***

“Baby come on,” Dean groaned, “We are just going to Sam’s for a week we’re not going to China or the moon for a month.”

 

“Fine, fine,” Cas said distractedly and Dean laughed when he ran back to the bedroom to grab just one more thing.

 

“Cas! I’m gonna be here for all the work!” Dean laughed, “So that means I can go back and grab whatever you need.”

 

“I know,” Cas looked around the house, they had taken down pictures, covered furniture and moved what they could out of the way. He handed a bag to Dean before running to the bathroom.

 

“No!” Dean pointed at Cas. “No, Cas, Sam is going to have towels and soap.”

 

“But--”

 

“No,” Dean giggled and walked up and kissed his lover. “Let’s go, baby,” Cas nodded and Dean took the four bags pooled at his feet. “Holy shit, Cas how many books did you pack?” But Cas looked sheepish and all anger was forgotten.

 

“It’s the happy couple,” Sam laughed as Dean and Cas pulled their suitcases into Sam’s house. Well it was Dean’s but they had worked out that as long as Sam wanted a home Dean’s would be his.  “I thought you guys were going to be here a long time ago!”

 

“Cas wanted to be sure he had his things,” Dean laughed. They watched Cas jog out to the car and get another bag of whatever he brought.

 

“He’s a great person,” Sam said idly.

 

“You don’t have to tell me,” Dean looked on in love as Cas tried to grab too many bags and one ripped spilling paperbacks everywhere.

 

“Yeah, you two, um seem really happy.” Dean looked away from his adorable lover and at his brother. “I um, met someone and I want to…”

 

“You want us to have a double date dinner?” Dean grinned and felt his happy bubble expand. He was never a part of Sam’s romance with Jess (well she was a bitch anyway) but he missed so much with Sam. Their childhoods had been so opposite, Dean was with Bobby learning to fix cars and build buildings and Sam was with his parents and on his way to being a lawyer.

 

“Yeah, um, well I don't know...he’s a he.” Sam rushed, “I know you said you knew that you were…but I don’t, um didn’t, but I do know that when I saw him...well I felt...I guess I felt like what I see when you look at him.” They both looked at Cas who was over filling his arms with paperbacks.

 

“Well we’ll be honored to meet him.” Dean ran up, “Babe! Come on lemme help.” Dean came up and they moved everything into the guest room. Cas cooked and Dean and Sam both teased mercilessly when Sam started to wondered if Cas was dating the wrong Winchester and then Dean started in on Sam and his mystery man.

 

“Come on, bed, lover. Stop teasing your brother,” Cas tugged at Dean.

 

“So I’m really excited about meeting Sam’s boyfriend.” Dean came out of the small bathroom in just his boxers. Cas pulled his arm up and dog eared his page. Dean snuggled down and hummed at the kiss to his scalp.

 

“Didn’t he have a string of boyfriends and girlfriends in high school?”

 

“Yeah, I guess, but I’d already moved out when he was in high school and when he was in college we didn’t talk at all.” Cas kissed Dean’s scalp again. “I’m ok, I’m just really excited that I get to be part of his life.” He opened up and both knew he would only talk like that to Cas.

 

“So I was thinking,” they were in the dark and snuggled in their favorite going to sleep positions, “I don’t want to see it until it’s done.”

 

“Really?” Dean’s breath tickled the back of Cas’s neck and he hummed.

 

“Yeah, I mean I'll help if you really need me to, I don't want to force you to do all the work yourself. Because that isn’t fair you’re giving me so much and it’s a huge honor and you’re so kind and wonderful to do this for me. So no, you know just forget what I said I’ll help out, that was a stupid suggestion.”

 

“Cas,” Dean kissed the neck in front of him. “I will be fine on my own. I know some guys who will help me with the heavy lifting. Do you trust me to make the right choices?” He felt his best friend hesitate, “Like paint and floors and wood staining.”

 

“Oh yes, but just don’t choose the art or decorations.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dean squeezed Cas’s middle playfully.

 

“Hmm that when I first came to this house I was astounded how terrible the decorations were in here. _Generic art_ Dean? Generic? Dean,” he sounded pitying and giggled when Dean rolled him around tickled him lightly.

 

“You’re mean,” Dean pouted and Cas giggled harder. “Ok fine! I’ll do everything except put up paintings and decorations.”

 

***

 

“The happy couple,” an annoying puppy of a giant jumped on the bed. “Coffee?”

 

“Sammy I’m going to fucking kill you,” Dean groaned, he had been happily buried in the corner of Cas’s shoulder, they were chest to chest and Dean reveled in how Cas’s arms were protective and tight around him. He was having a good dream and now he was awake and he had to deal with _things_.

 

“Whatever, you love me.” Sam guffawed and jumped off the bed, “Gabriel’s free tonight, dinner? Here?”

 

“Sure I’ll cook,” Cas said sleepily as he shifted closer to Dean’s neck. They both fell into a doze hearing Sam chuckle and then close the door.

 

They slept for another hour and then got up and stretched. Cas said since they were already overstaying their welcome he they should share a shower and then breakfast. Dean kissed him off and went to the house. They were a day away from finishing the roof and windows and then Dean would be alone with the flooring, the drywall, the painting, the bathroom, and all the rest of it.

 

“Dean!” Bobby came up with Rufus the contractor and they went over the house. The crew installed the staircase yesterday and they were doing the exterior and shingling.

 

“Hey guys, how’s it going?” He felt his chest swell when he saw all the work that was done. The house looked completed from the outside, as a move in present John had covered half a month of the crew’s work so they had been there for a month now.

 

“Great, good thing we’re not leaving,” Rufus slapped Dean on the shoulder. “Do you even know how to hold a paintbrush?”

 

“I thought you guys were leaving today?” There was something in Bobby’s eyes and Dean knew instantly.

 

“Dad,” John had picked up on the second ring. “Dad you didn’t have to.” Dean knew John was feeling guilty.

 

“I did.” John clipped out and there was nothing more to be said.

 

By four Dean had waved everyone off, got the list of items Cas needed from the kitchen and raced back to Sam's. He prayed no one would be there yet and when he got in the only sound he heard was the soft humming of his boyfriend.

 

“Hey,” Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’s middle, he snuck up behind the man while he stirred something that smelled amazing.

 

“Hey, try this,” Dean had been trained long ago and so he just opened his mouth without opening his eyes or leaving his comfortable spot on Cas’s shoulder.

 

“Oh wow that's good,” he hummed, it was slightly spicy and tangy and something else but Dean wanted to feed himself some boyfriend right now, “Does your food need you to stir or watch it for a while?” He rubbed Cas’s stomach and started slipping his fingers down to cargo shorts.

 

“Mmm, someone’s horny,” Cas hummed and kissed the head buried in his neck.

 

“I haven’t been in a video in a while babe, I’m just thinking of our viewers and how sad that probably makes them.” Dean murmured still in the heaven of Cas’s neck.

 

“Oh well you must do your duty to our viewers,” Cas put a cover on whatever he was stirring and turned the heat down. He gently extricated himself from his lover, earning a whine, and pulled Dean up to their guest room.

 

“You smell terrible,” Cas wrinkled his nose, “I think shower sex is in order.” He pulled out his phone and set it on the ledge to record and turned the hot water on.

 

Dean stripped of everything, already mostly hard he’d been dreaming of Cas and sex all day, it was hard to get any when you were respecting your brother. Well he was getting some but he had to stay _quiet._ But now Dean could let loose. So he got into the shower and pressed his chest against the wall and opened his legs giving a clear message to how their sex was going to go down.

 

“Well then,” Cas smirked and he started kissing and marking up Dean’s back like crazy, his hands cupped Dean’s ass and played with the taught skin. His shaft whacked Dean several times in the back and hip and every time Dean moaned loudly and pushed his ass out like a wanton sex addict. But hey who was he kidding he was absolutely addicted to Cas’s sex. He could be dead tired after a fifteen hour day at the house and all Cas had to do was kiss behind his ear and he would be ready to go.

 

“Cas please baby,” Dean begged after yet another time Cas’s shaft had hit him.

 

“Oh I love it when you beg.” Cas murmured and started rewarding Dean with a finger gently circling his hole.

 

“Come on please, babe, the dinner will burn if you tease me like that,” he felt a smirking mouth on his neck that only succeeded in driving him insane and nearly crying with need.

 

“Oh so you’re going to use that excuse on me,” Cas nipped and licked the wet, flushed skin, “Well then…” And Dean yelled when the finger breached him. He was moaning out praises and thanks and pleases all over the place and he only got louder when more fingers were added. He always forgot what Cas felt like inside him, he usually topped just because...well, why did he usually top? He couldn't remember and it didn't matter when Cas breached him. He groaned loud enough for them to hear at their house and canted his hips back in greedy pleasure.

 

“Oh shit, fuck baby you are so fucking good,” he moaned when hard fingers grabbed his hips and fucked in hard. The shower spray had to compete with the skin slapping and moaning going on and the sex noises easily won out.

 

“Dean,” Cas pulled out and Dean spun around. Cas lifted him easily and pushed his back into the shower as he hooked both legs around his arms. He thrust back in and Dean’s head rolled around completely lost in pleasure. Dean grabbed the back of Cas’s neck and pulled him in for a sloppy kiss and screamed on his lover’s tongue when his prostate was found and hit expertly.

 

“Oh shit, fuck I hope you’re close,” they both let out a sweetly laugh and looked down at the purple head slapping Cas's stomach between them.

 

“Oh yes I'm close,” Cas moaned and his fingers dug into Dean’s ass and that little pain got Dean to explode and shout out. “Oh fuck Dean, yes, yes, yes,” Cas threw his head back and groaned and his hips stuttered then rammed in hard to get his seed as deep as possible.

 

“Holy shit,” Dean laughed and Cas matched it, he sighed softly when Cas pulled out and leaned on his best friend for strength when Cas lowered him down to earth. “When we are in a much clearer mindset we are going to have a very deep discussion as to why I don’t bottom all the damn time.”

 

“A discussion I look forward to,” Cas waved at the camera and turned it off. “We should clean up and get dressed, nicely,” he narrowed his eyes at Dean who was turning the water off and handing him a towel, “They’ll be here in about a half hour so we should be dressed and ready for dinner.”

 

"So how's the house?" Cas followed behind Dean and watched as his love lit up and talked about a hundred things all at once. They walked down the steps and were interrupted with a very disgruntled cough. Sam and a blonde haired man were sitting next to one another on the couch. Sam looked ready to kill and the blonde looked like he was trying to hold a rib in from laughing so hard.   
  
"Dean. Can. I.  Talk. To. You?" Sam clipped out and the man beside him burst out laughing. He had tears streaming down his eyes and he had to hold onto his sides as he wheezed.   
  
"Dean," he lowered his voice just like Sam. "Can I talk to you?" He giggled and Dean liked him immensely.   
  
"Dean, and this is Cas," Dean held his hand out and the man took it.  
  
"Gabriel," the man lunged and shook with Dean and then Cas. They started talking but Dean could still feel his brother's disapproval.   
  
"Hey Sammy can you help me with whatever Cas wants done in the kitchen?"   
  
"Sure Dean," Sam thinned his lips and Gabriel guffawed.   
  
"Hey Sammy don't lecture the poor boy too much on the birds and the bees, everyone needs a good loud session!" Sam blushed scarlet and Dean felt bad for his little brother.  
  
"Hey, man, I'm sorry," Dean laid a hand on Sam's shoulder when they were in the kitchen area. Cas led Gabriel discreetly to the back deck and they had the wide room to themselves.   
  
"Hey that's ok, I'm really disgusted that I had to hear my brother /in that way/ but I'm not pissed...at least not that much."  
  
"We didn't know you'd be back so early, if we had we'd have kept it down."  
  
Sam nodded, "I know, and I know you've probably had sex other times when I've been home, but I was more worried about Gabriel and he isn't bothered by it so we're ok."  
  
"Yeah, listen man Gabriel's great, he's really funny and I think he really likes you." Sam smiled bashfully and Dean's brotherly love soared. "I am so proud of you man," he hugged his Sam hard and he finally felt like they were brothers.   
  
"Thanks, Dean, that means a lot from you."   
  
"What? Nah, I'm nothing special."  
  
"Dean I've been looking up to you since I was four, you're always making the best of things, and the reason I was treating you so awful was because I saw how happy you were and I wasn't and I just hated you for it." They both swigged their beers and stirred whatever Cas made. "So, um," Sam chugged his beer and then looked to the fridge for more. "I have to ask, shit this is going to be hard." He reached in the cupboard and pulled out some whisky and they drank a shot. "How do you do it?"   
  
"How do I do what? Be happy? Sammy I think you're on you're way to figuring that out."   
  
"No, um, it," Sam did another shot and grimaced, "Sex."   
  
"Wait you two..." Dean to his credit didn't laugh, he was going to be the supportive big brother, he was going to be kind and be helpful.   
  
"No, I was kind of, we were kind of waiting for a good night..." Sam looked down again, "That's stupid, that's a dumbass excuse he's a fantastic guy and I shouldn't be waiting."   
  
"No, Sammy, no. That isn't a dumbass excuse, that's a great excuse. Does he know you're a virgin...um back there?" Sam nodded, "Ok and does he know about Jess?" Sam nodded again, "And you've talked about taking it slow, and he doesn't force you or shame you because you want to wait?"   
  
"No! He's great, he knows I'm new to all this and he's said he wants to go at my pace."  
  
"Ok well then he's awesome. I approve."  
  
"Dean you said you approved of him before."  
  
"Well then I approve more," Sam barked a laugh with his brother. "But now you think you're ready?" Sam nodded, "Well is he gay? Or Bi?" Dean kept the teasing out of his voice when Sam looked confused. "Has he slept with men before?"   
  
"Um, yes? I think so?"   
  
"Ok well I'll give you the basic run through, but if he's done this before he'll know how to read you and what to do." Dean walked through the generalities, "And be sure there's enough lube, even if it's dripping and you feel like you've used half a bottle that's ok, and it's ok to pause everything and put more on. And you have to be comfortable, if you feel any kind of pain back off and prep more." Sam nodded, "And just relax, if you're tensed then sex will be really painful."   
  
"I always thought that it would always have a bit of pain, back there." Sam had lost his terror at talking about this because Dean was so open and easy to talk to.  
  
"Sometimes, right at first, at least it burns a bit but it's so good. It's like yoga, sure the stretch burns but it feels amazing."   
  
"You do yoga? You?" Sam giggled and it turned into a laugh. Cas and Gabriel were brought back by the sound and Cas went into action mode to get the food plated and ready.   
  
"Shut up," Dean said after Sam recovered. "And don't knock yoga it's how really /interesting/ sex happens." He winked like a lecher and Sam blushed crimson again.   
  
"See now all we talked about was the house and throwing a party when it's finally done, and you guys were talking about sex!" Gabe hit Cas playfully on the shoulder. "We were in the wrong conversation, Castiel!" Cas merely hummed and in minutes they had steaming gumbo and fried okra and mashed potatoes.   
  
Everyone gorged themselves and groaned when Cas brought out a berry compote for dessert.  
  
"How are you not a thousand pounds?!" Gabe moaned around his fork.   
  
"We exercise a lot," Dean's eyes twinkled at his best friend and Cas just rolled his.   
  
"I like to cook," he said simply and Dean kissed the side of his face.   
  
"Well Dean and I are going to do the dishes!" Gabe announced, "We'll let the brothers interrogate the boyfriends and see if we're worthy," he winked at Cas and everyone was liking Gabriel more and more.   
  
"So first impressions?" Gabe looked over at Dean who was putting leftovers in tupperwear.   
  
"Well you seem really shy and afraid to come out of your shell," the short man guffawed and the noise bounced around the room. "Nah, man you seem great, Sammy he's," Dean looked out to where his brother and boyfriend were drinking wine on the deck. "Sammy seems happier than I've ever seen him."   
  
"Does he?" Gabe's face became serious and he had a faraway expression in his eyes. "Does he seem happier?" He became self conscious and looked up. "I mean he told me all about you and Jess..."   
  
"A bitch if ever there was one, when we helped him move out she threw a vase at me!" They chuckled, "I don't know, Sam and me, we...well we've never been close, he's always had our parents and I resented him for it, but we've really been working it out, we're a lot closer as brothers," Dean looked down and narrowed his eyes, "And if you hurt him I'll kick your ass." Gabe smiled without a hint of humor, just fondness.  
  
"I wouldn't ask it any other way. He talks a lot about you, how proud he is of you. How surprised he is that you forgave him for everything..."   
  
"Yeah we hit a really bad patch, but now? Now's good." He glanced out when he heard Cas's bark of laughter, "Now is really good."   
  
"Yeah," and Dean read the same look behind Gabe's eyes that he knew were behind his when he looked at Cas. "So anything for me? Worried I'll hurt him? Worried I'll leave him? You gonna say you have a shotgun loaded just waiting for me?"   
  
"Nah, that might be our father, but no I'm good. Sammy talked to me earlier and you already proved yourself." Gabriel looked in question. "He, um, talked about taking things...um slow." Gabe's entire face changed.  
  
"Well," he looked almost embarrassed, but at the same time proud and stupidly in love. "I really like him and when we...well when we came close and he opened up to me I didn't mind. I really don't mind waiting for him. And this is new for me. I've never been one to wait. I've always been in bed, wham bam and gone the next day. So I guess it surprised me so much that I wanted to wait for him that I guess I...needed a bit of a wait myself."   
  
"I do have to ask...you're...?"  
  
"Oh totally rainbow fucking gay." Gabe beamed, "I know he's nervous, and I know you might be nervous too, but I'll take care of him." Dean clapped the man on the shoulder and they started to walk out with fresh beers and a clean kitchen.  
  
"I do have to say one thing though," Gabe stopped them at the door before they rejoined their boyfriends. "I'm really going to hate having to give up my subscription to Cas and your's website. My wallet thanks you but damn those were good videos." Dean threw his entire body back and laughed Gabriel joining in. "I can't tell you my thoughts the first time Sammy brought me here and I see a picture of the three of you! Sam thought I had a heart attack!" They laughed harder and opened the door to get outside.   
  
They talked and had a fire pit and drank wine and really just felt comfortable with the new addition to the group. Gabriel was attentive, funny, and Dean saw the beginnings of some pretty serious emotions going on between his brother and new friend.   
  
He also saw the beginnings of something else when Sam ran his thumb over the back of Gabriel's neck and the couple shared a heated glance.   
  
"Cas I wanna show you the house!" He stood and everyone looked at him stupidly.   
  
"What? Dean..." Cas looked at his lover like he'd grown a second head but Dean looked pointedly at his brother and boyfriend who were now talking softly and giggling.   
  
"I want to show you the house," Dean said pointedly.   
  
"Oh, oh!" Cas's eyes went wide when he caught on. "Yes, the house, I haven't seen it yet." They both rose and it took a moment, well Cas was in the Impala and Dean was about to close the door when Sam and Gabe caught up.  
  
"Dean, man you don't have to do this," Sam looked flushed and Dean read the lightning behind his eyes. Sam was on the edge of something huge, but he was still thinking of his brother which made Dean very happy.  
  
"Nah, Sammy, listen I know you're gonna have sex while we're here, but your first time...that first time is gonna be loud and you don't want to worry about me and Cas here. You just have a great time with him and we'll be back tomorrow." Sam nodded and clapped his brother on the back. He walked off holding his hand out to Gabe who just gave a thumbs up to Dean and mouthed a huge THANKS.  
  
"So am I gonna have to blindfold you?" Cas giggled and snuggled into Dean's arms in the drive to their house.   
  
"Maybe, we could just be in the jacuzzi for a while and then sleep outside, it's a warm night."   
  
"And you're gonna resist the temptation to look, you?"   
  
"Need I remind you that I didn't sleep with you for almost four weeks? Actually forget that for three years? How is that not resisting temptation?"  
  
"No that's just being a dumbass and not realizing how amazing I am in bed," Dean chuckled at the soft punch to his gut.  
  
"I always knew how good you were in bed I watched you act."   
  
"That was just an act Cas."   
  
"Mmm, not with me."   
  
Dean shook his head and kissed messy brown hair softly. "Nope, never with you."   
  
Dean gave up his shirt to tie around his best friend's head as they walked past the house. Everything on the outside looked done and there would only be about three weeks more work inside to finish everything. So he just glanced fondly and felt a huge swell of pride that he was /providing/ for his soul mate and he led said soul mate to the back.   
  
"Ok we're almost there, just stand there while I find the lights."  
  
"No, Dean no lights," Cas stretched his arms out for his best friend but Dean was gone.  
  
"I know baby, but I need lights to start the tub and then I'll shut them off."  
  
Dean did all his jobs and when he was done he snapped the lights off and got naked. He came up behind Cas and gently rubbed his sides.   
  
"No," he breathed in Cas's ear when the man went for the blindfold. "Nope, you're gonna keep it on until I take if off."   
  
"Oh," Cas sighed, "We have to do this in a video."   
  
"Mmm," Dean started massaging Cas's stomach, "Maybe we could tie you to a bed and have some real fun," he heard a breathy curse and he smirked into a neck that really needed to be worshipped. As he laved at Cas's neck he slowly started massaging his stomach and sides. Every so often he would lift Cas's shirt just enough to touch skin but right when he felt his lover jump toward the contact he backed away.  He was such a good tease that Cas was having a hard time swallowing and to Dean's delight his pants were about to break records and zippers.   
  
"So if I can get you this worked up with your clothes on..." Dean breathed and Cas moaned, "How bad are you gonna be if I just do..." He moved toward the zipper and Cas nearly sobbed in relief. "Oh I don't think you're quite ready I really want you to be relaxed."   
  
"Dean you better fucking get on with it or I'm leaving your ass here until you finish my house." Cas snapped but there was only desire behind his voice.   
  
"Oh I can't leave my king in distress," Dean slid his naked chest closer and opened Cas's pants and zipper. He rubbed over and inside front pockets and massaged the new skin at Cas's waist that had been exposed by the now open jeans. He pulled Cas's shirt up more and ran his fingers over the flat plane of his boyfriend's stomach and even ran a hand up and tweaked nipples.   
  
"Oh fuck," Cas moaned and Dean wondered if he and his brother would be competing for loudness prizes tonight. But he really didn't want to think of his brother having sex while he was...well he wasn't having sex, but he was getting as high as an orgasm with Cas's head rolling on him and his body pliant and wanting, no needing, all of Dean.  
  
"Yeah baby, I think we're gonna blindfold you a whole hell of a lot more." Dean whispered and Cas moaned out a yes.   
  
Dean swallowed hard when he looked down Cas's body and saw open pants and a gorgeous cock poking out begging for Dean to touch. So he dove both hands down and Cas roared out to the ocean. Dean helped Cas figure out how to fuck his hand while the other played with his heavy balls and his mouth started going for broke on Cas's neck. He licked and sucked hard and Cas lasted about two minutes under such heavy torture.   
  
"Oh Dean, Dean," Cas's hands found Dean's hair and hip and he held on for dear life as he orgasmed hard. He shot out a good eight or nine times before he started to settle his hips slowing and Dean's mouth stopped biting and licked in gentle kisses. Cas's chest heaved and Dean slowly pulled away so he could undress his greatest love.   
  
"Keep your eyes closed," Dean whispered as he took off the blindfold and Cas's shirt. He lifted his still blissed out and panting lover to the ocean until they were chest deep and he turned so Cas was looking out to the ocean. "Ok," Cas was slow to open his eyes and when he did his face split into the biggest of grins.   
  
"I'm the luckiest man in the world, I get to look at the most beautiful sight known to man." And Dean actually turned to see what Cas was looking at which earned him a laugh and Cas pulled him in for a kiss. "Do you want me to take care of you?"   
  
"Nah, I kind of came all over your legs but you were too out of it to know."   
  
And Cas jumped in his arms and kissed him like crazy.   
  
"Wait, wait," Dean pulled back, "Have you seen _From Here to Eternity_?" Cas tilted his head.  
  
"No...but I want to kiss you not watch a movie."   
  
"No," Dean grinned, he pulled Cas by the hand and onto the surf where the waves came in and out easily. He lay Cas down and for a moment could only look at him. "Fuck I love you," he lay down on top of his lover and they made out like the world was ending around them. They kissed like there was no world, just the ocean and the other was all that existed.   
  
Cas opened his mouth and took Dean down and they just rolled in the wet sand with the waves crashing into them and Dean understood why it was such an iconic scene. The feeling was perfect, Cas warm in his arms and mouth, the waves rolling into them cooling them off and giving them that power that only the ocean could give.   
  
All in all a pretty fucking amazing kiss.   
  
"I should hate you, you know." Cas said idly. As amazing as the kiss was, the ocean was cold and now they were huddled in the hot tub the jets going at a lazy pace.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Well I'm pretty sure you've known about kissing like that for a while and you were holding out on me."   
  
"Well, yes, but how can I remember when every time you kiss me I feel like that?" Cas blushed and curled tighter into Dean. After a while they troweled off and snuggled down in one of the larger deck lounge chairs and settled to look at the stars and hear the ocean.   


***  
  


Dean woke up to wolf whistles and clapping.   
  
He grunted and looked up to see a group of men all circled around him and Cas.  
  
"What the hell?" His mouth felt like sandpaper and the only thing nice was how tightly he was spooned to Cas so he dropped his head back down in order to go back to the nice.  
  
"I have to say I can't think of a prouder moment," Dean heard Bobby's voice cut through and the men all started laughing again.  
  
"Go away," Dean groaned, he wanted to go back to sleep and he was in his favorite position in the world and here they were ruining it. In a few moments Cas was going to wake up and then this perfection would be over until tonight.   
  
"So John, did he have that nice of an ass when he was a baby or did he grow into it?"   
  
"I don't remember it being nice, I just remember it pooping a lot and in need of constant diaper changes." Dean groaned loudly, now his morning was complete.  
  
"Oh! I do believe we're going to get full frontal!" Dean grunted as he got out of the chair and he rolled away. He ignore the hooting and hollering and covered Cas with a towel before finding one of his own.   
  
"It's not like you guys haven't seen a penis before we've all got them." He grunted and pushed his way into the house. "And can you leave him alone he's still asleep," the men all made cooing noises and followed Dean into the house.   
  
"So what are you doing here?" Dean glared at his coffee and kept a watchful eye on the deck to check for any movement.  
  
"We're here to finish your house, son," John looked proud, hell he was tested when he came into the back and found his son and boyfriend pressed together and naked, but his son had become a man. A man who was taking care of his partner, a man who was providing a good life, a man who was loving well. The only thing John regretted now was that he never got to see that man mature. He never was there to see Dean become the tousle bed headed man before him. And more than anything he regretted that night so many months ago when he had been so shocked and disgusted. Now he was disgusted he had let his prejudices get in the way. He had allowed himself to believe what had been beaten into him by generations of men, and now he still couldn't forgive himself for not accepting this man and his boyfriend right away.   
  
"Dad," Dean laid a hand on his father's shoulder reading the man's thoughts, "You didn't have to."  
  
"I know, son, but I wanted to, sooner the house is done the sooner I get a son in law," he laughed at the violent hushing.  
  
"Dad! Don't say another word, he's right out there." Dean jumped when he saw movement and he ran without a backward glance out to Cas.   
  
"Hey," he nosed Cas's face and held out coffee.   
  
"Mmm, thank you," Cas kissed the side of Dean's forehead and sipped gratefully.  
  
"You know I love your morning voice, it's so deep and gravelly I bet you could tell me to come and I'd do it." Cas opened his mouth and looked mischievous but before he could say anything Dean stopped him. "The workers are here, Dad brought them in so they could finish the house early."   
  
"That's great, did you tell John he doesn't have to keep making up for what he did? That you two are good now?" Dean nodded, his lover knew him too well.  
  
"Yeah, but that just takes time I guess." They sipped their shared coffee for a while and watched the ocean.   
  
"I should take you back and then work out here." Cas nodded but Dean could tell there was something brewing behind his eyes. "What?"   
  
"Well I was thinking, remember Gluttony?"   
  
Dean's dirty grin broke his face, "Yeah, baby, I remember."  
  
"And do you remember how we stayed away and held off from one another until we filmed it?" Boy did that get the grin to disappear.  
  
"Wait you want me to not see you?"  
  
"No, my darling, my love, no," Cas held Dean's face and kissed hard. "I was just toying with the idea that it might be...interesting to..."  
  
"Not see each other until the house is finished..."  
  
"And I know you have been putting off work to come to me early," Dean tilted his head and had to agree, if he stayed out here then with the crew they could have the house finished in about six days...six days and then...  
  
"Yeah, I'm gonna miss you like crazy, but yeah," Dean grinned, "But we're still texting, and when the house is done I'm going to come and pick you up and we're having sex at Sam's place first thing. Then we'll come out here..."  
  
"And have more sex?" Cas teased.  
  
"Yes, and we'll live and make movies and travel and be absolutely sick of each other."   
  
"Sounds like an amazing plan." Cas murmured and they kissed hard. With Dean's help they left the house and they kissed again at Sam's door.  
  
"I feel like we're back to when we were dating," Dean teased but he couldn't help but feel his heart beating fretfully. He was going to miss his boyfriend like crazy.  
  
"Yes, I'll see you in six days."

  
  
***  
  


They were the longest six days in the history of the world. Books would be written about how dreadfully long and boring they were. If Dean didn't have the house to work on he would have been driven mad.   
  
But it was now, finally, done.   
  
Two months it had taken, but the house looked like one deserving of Cas. Dean had been proud when John had hugged him hard and said he was honored he was his son and Dean would have time to think on that later, right now he needed his boyfriend. John promised to have the crew gone and Dean rushed to Cas's side.   
  
They crashed together outside the house. Dean had texted saying it was done and Cas had been waiting by the door to see that shiny black Impala pull up. He ran out to greet his lover and they fell on the grass kissing like mad.  
  
"Hey," Dean said smiling broadly. Damn he missed Cas, he couldn't talk to anyone like he could talk to Cas and no one understood him like Cas did.   
  
"Hey," Cas kissed harder and they just lay in the grass drinking the other in. "Listen I know you said sex here first but..."  
  
"Oh you have to come and see the house." Dean grinned, "We can come back here and have sex after." Cas swatted him and Dean just laughed.  
  
"Or," Cas opened the door and pulled out all their bags. "We can have sex in our new house and not come back here for a month.”  
  
"Won't they miss us?" Cas opened the door wider and Dean could hear some seriously good lovemaking deep in the house. "Ouch, has it been bad?"  
  
"No, Sam gave me some noise canceling headphones, I'm glad you finished I've read all my books."  
  
"Of course you have," Dean kissed his lover and then kissed him again and then filled his car. Then another four, ok seven, kisses and they were on their way.   
  
Cas's excitement grew and grew as they neared the house and a breathy "Oh Dean," when they drove up was enough to sustain Dean for the rest of his life.   
  
"That is, oh _Dean_." Cas was speechless so Dean had to take his hand and pull him into the house.   
  
"Oh Dean," Cas breathed and Dean figured it was all his boyfriend could really say. The front room hadn't changed in the way it was set up, the front door still led to the living room, and then at the side the kitchen, but now the ceilings vaulted and two floors of windows looked out to the sea and bathed them in sunshine. Dean had also widened the kitchen and added a greenhouse in the back for all kinds of veggies and herbs and he thought Cas would mount him right then and there.   
  
"Come on more things to see." They made a U turn at the front door around the closet where the open staircase was that led up to their new bedroom. "The first floor is all the same the back two bedrooms and bathroom didn't change," Dean said as Cas took his first tentative steps up the staircase. He went back to murmuring his partner's name when they came to the small landing between the staircase with the build in book cases and then at the top where there was a reading nook which looked out to the driveway and more bookcases. Then through French doors...  
  
"Oh Dean," Cas could only hold his hands over his mouth as he took in their new bedroom. A large king bed was surrounded by two walls of floor to ceiling windows looking out to the sea and the large deck. Another set of French doors opened to that but Dean pushed them to the bathroom. There was a huge tub with jets and a giant glass shower with blue tile running like a river through the stone flooring. Cas was at a complete loss, lost in awe and love for the man giving him this.   
  
"You haven't seen my favorite room, baby," Dean murmured in Cas's hair.   
  
"I would have thought that the bedroom, where the magic happens, would be your favorite."   
  
"I can't believe you said where the magic happens," Dean groaned, "I almost don't want to show you the last room," but Cas pouted and Dean grinned.   
  
He opened the French doors out to the deck and pulled Cas to a wall made of glass. He slid open the slider door and they were in a proper artist's studio. The windows faced the sea and the slanting wall on the other side was the facade over the garage. It was a huge space full of light and air and Cas would be able to really throw around his huge canvasses and paints. The space was amazing and Cas knew his breath would be taken away every time he entered the space. Without even thinking he knelt and dropped to one knee and pulled a small black box from his jeans pocket.

 

"W--" his voice stopped when Dean talked over him.   
  
"Damn it Cas," he huffed a laugh.   
  
"What?!" Cas narrowed his eyes. He watched the man that he was about to _fucking propose to_ walk out of the studio and across the deck to their room. He saw through the open windows Dean go to their bed and pull something out of under one of the pillows. Dean trouped back with whatever it was behind his back and came back in the studio.   
  
"Ok," he stood in front of Cas again who was thoroughly confused and lost completely.   
  
"Is that your answer?"   
  
"You haven't asked me anything," Dean looked like a shit and overly innocent.   
  
"You are an ass," Cas said grudgingly. "Marry me." It wasn't really a question.  
  
"How romantic," Dean huffed a laugh and only earned a finger in response. Laughing Dean got to his one knee and pulled out a matching box behind his back. "Will you, love of my life, marry me?"   
  
Cas forgot what words were.   
  
His eyes misted and he just stared at the small box that would change his life. It was nothing spectacular, the box, it was just a small, black velvet, and it shook slightly in Dean's sweaty hands and Cas forgot the box in his fingers.   
  
"Yes," he breathed, "Yes," he fell forward and both boxes went rolling on the floor away from them as they lengthened out and hugged hard. They were giggling and laughing and it was a mess, but it was completely them and they were helpless in their joy.   
  
"That is how you answer a proposal," Cas whispered, his head on Dean's chest as he played with the black hem on his _finance's_ shirt.   
  
"Hmm," Dean looked like bliss in human form as the sunlight hit his hair making it look like spun gold, "I just proposed better than you, hence the better reply."  
  
" _You_ proposed better?!" Cas laughed and crawled up his best friend's chest.   
  
"Yes I did," Dean said primly, "You called me an ass, dear lover of mine," Cas huffed and lay on his lover's chest.   
  
"Only because I was about to say _will you marry me_ and before I could even say it you said 'Damn it Cas'!"   
  
"Uh-huh, what can you expect? You stole my thunder baby." They kissed with pure joy running through them and it took nearly an hour to remember that they still hadn't even seen their rings.   
  
"Dean," Cas said softly and full of fondness, the ring Dean had picked out was a simple band of silver with the words _My One_ inscribed inside the band. He trembled and Dean was a full on shaking mess as he slipped the ring on, nearly dropping it once.   
  
"Wow," Dean breathed when Cas held out his nearly identical ring except his was brushed silver with the inscription _My Love_ inside of it. Cas did actually drop the ring because he was too distracted by his own ring on his finger to properly fit Dean's on. They both laughed and Dean giggled harder.   
  
"So during the ceremony you're going first so you don't get distracted again," Dean laughed as Cas curled into his shoulder and two newly ringed hands rested on his chest. They sparkled in the sunlight and the couple were silent just lying on the floor of the studio and drinking one another in.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know it was long, but I think you all really deserved it!


	12. After Hell Pt. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your dentist calls I'm sorry for all the tooth rotting fluff! Also a bit of angst and some serious comfort!

"Relax, baby, it's going to be fine," Dean held Cas tight in his arms the night dark around them and their bed. Cas had fallen in love with the new house, especially the bedroom. The room was high enough to see the sunset and it felt like the ocean was all around them. Dean had got them a new bed and it was soft and wonderful and everything smelled like _home_.  
  
The best part was that the bed came with an amazing fiancé who was always there with open arms ready to take Cas in.   
  
"I know," Cas whispered back. "I'm just...I really don't want them to cause trouble."   
  
"They won't, and if they do we'll put them between Garth and Gabriel." Dean felt a thousand times better hearing the soft chuckle.   
  
"I want everything perfect," Cas whispered it so soft that if Dean hadn't been holding him as tight as he was he would have missed it.   
  
"Hey it will," Dean kissed all over his partner's face. "And if it all goes to shit but in the end we're married then it'll still be perfect."   
  
"But..."  
  
"But nothing, baby, if after three days we're married and the house burned down and your parents were total assholes and Jess returned and punch Gabe and Garth got blind drunk and danced naked on the table it won't matter because we'll be _married_." He nuzzled his lover's face. "Right?" He didn't see it in the dark but he felt Cas nod.  
  
"Right."   
  
It had been four months since the house was finished. Cas and Dean planned like mad what they wanted to do for a wedding and decided that after their next round at Purgatory they would get married. As they sat in the room waiting to be partnered it felt surreal, a year and a half ago they'd been partnered up for the first time and now... Well now they were the night before their rehearsal dinner and dreaming of in just a few days they'd be able to say "this is my husband..."   
  
Crowley had feebly offered to place the two men together but Dean and Cas insisted they would be fine if they were with other men. So Cas had kissed Dean and went off with Benny and Dean had grudgingly taken a Prince Albert up his ass. And (they weren't going to tell Crowley) but it only made their fiancéed sex all the hotter. After one session they hadn't even made it out of the building and had fucked in a hall closet because for some reason doing porn with someone else turned the two horny as hell.   
  
"I'm going to miss calling you my fiancé," Cas whispered and Dean chuckled.   
  
"Well you can if you really feel like it," Dean yawned, it was late into the night, they'd been at the airport to pick up Cas's parents who just eyed Dean like the enemy and didn't return Cas's hugs. Why they bothered to show up was a mystery Dean didn't want to waste brain power thinking on.   
  
"Mmm I think I'll like calling you husband even more."   
  
"Oh please say you'll be the type who will call me husband instead of sweetheart or babe," Dean begged, "Please Cas I will love that so freaking much."   
  
"Really?" Cas rolled so he was half on Dean's chest and half on the over comfortable bed. "I should have been calling you fiancé all this time."   
  
"That's ok, but please call me husband."   
  
"That'll make our videos hot," Cas threw his voice in Porn Star mode, "Oh _husband_ harder, harder, _oh fuck husband_ ," he grinned like a goof but Dean felt heat pooling in his groin.   
  
"Dude," he breathed and shifted.   
  
"Oh, _husband_ ," Cas breathed when he felt something incredibly hard poke his ass.   
  
"Shut up," Dean grunted as Cas hammed it up, he rolled over and was kissing like mad.   


  
***  


  
Dean fell harder in love with his partner when they walked toward the restaurant where the rehearsal dinner was going to take place. They had chosen long ago to have the wedding at the house, grill and just have a party on the beach, but Mary had insisted she wanted to take "her boys" out for a meal the night before to give the new couple a chance to not worry about planning something for a night.   
  
The only people there were the Winchesters and Gabriel...and the Novaks.   
  
And if Dean was confused as to why his intended's parents came at all, he was even more befuddled by the end of the night.   
  
"I love you," Dean said softly as they looked at the wide glass doors. Mary had chosen the restaurant and it was a large, supremely classy, place. "I am never going to stop loving you, and tonight when we get home I'll do that thing you like in the hot tub," he grinned wickedly and Cas felt the weight of five tons lift slightly from his shoulders.  
  
"Thank you, but you remember our deal." He warned and Dean groaned playfully, anything to get his fiancé to feel better.  
  
"A deal we broke last night, my darling husband," Dean came up and nosed all over Cas's face and wrapped his arms around his lower waist.   
  
"Well, that was...that was a one off thing, come on no sex until we're married." Cas was rapidly forgetting this future pain his parents were about to put him through as he tilted his head and let Dean's nose examine his neck.   
  
"Mmm, no sex huh, feels like you want some sex right now, baby," Dean crooned and ghosted his fingers over Cas's belt.   
  
"Ohghn, Dean," Cas panted softly, "No, we should wait." He sighed when Dean's body warmth left his. "And remember I'm going to Gabe's and you and Sam are having a bachelor party."   
  
"We are not having a bachelor party which is why we are not separating tonight," Dean whined but Cas just smiled. "The things I do for you," Dean kissed Cas's nose, "Well everyone better not mind that as soon as we say I do I'm taking you into the house and mounting you." Cas grinned darkly.  
  
"We'll have to fight it out who mounts whom first," they both giggled and Cas was astounded when he walked through the doors that he had forgotten the terror of his parents and even now, seeing them in the distance at a table, he felt strangely fine with Dean's hand in his.   
  
The Novaks were sitting with Gabriel and Sam, Mary and John had texted their youngest explaining they were stuck in traffic and would be there soon, and it was easy to tell who was more comfortable. Gabriel was having a merry time making Cas's parents as uncomfortable as possible which made Dean's heart soar. He had taken his brother's boyfriend aside a week ago, after Cas had gotten the surprising phone call that his parents were indeed showing up, and asked the man if he could help matters and boy was Gabriel helping. Cas's parents didn't say much as they waited for Dean's parents to arrive but the four men were kept in light spirits with Gabriel leading the conversation.   
  
When John and Mary arrived with their apologies the tension slowly started to creep back in. Mary tried to bring Naomi out of her shell but the woman only glowered at the mother of two gay men.   
  
John found Bartholomew to be a pompous ass so he didn't even try.   
  
They ordered and tried to be as friendly as possible but it seemed the Novaks were having none of it.   
  
"So Naomi what do you do?" Mary was going for broke it seemed the parents had no interest in their son so Mary broke into the only boring conversation questions she knew.   
  
"I work at a church, I'm in ministry outreach," Naomi smiled beningly, "I had hoped to have my son working with me but he chose a different path." The passive aggressiveness was something Dean could taste as deeply as the bread he was chewing. He dropped his hand down and rubbed his fiancé's thigh and Cas smiled softly at him.   
  
"Oh well I think Cas has made a great life for himself," Mary hummed, "At least he's made my son more polite so I'm not complaining."   
  
"Mom!" Dean laughed and everyone else chuckled.   
  
"And he finally got Dean to shape up and grow up!" Sam added in and everyone (except Naomi and her husband) laughed harder.  
  
"Yes, we've been worried about him since he was a baby, always running around with the wrong crowd, staying up past his bedtime of nine, eating three candy bars at once," Gabe intoned gravely and that was enough  to get everyone in loud guffaws. Dean had tears in his eyes when he looked at Cas and the man looked just so happy and carefree. They were dampened when Cas's father decided he'd had enough and threw his napkin down in the searing rage that had been building all night.    
  
"So are you in the same business as Castiel?" Bartholomew turned on Dean with a dangerous sneer.   
  
"Yes, that's how we met," Dean squared his shoulders and rubbed Cas's palm with his thumb under the table, "We're not ashamed."  
  
"Because you're _one_ with yourselves? Because you have no morality and so making pornography is no problem? Had you ever considered how filthy a job like that...how you are filling the world with..." His face turned red and he sipped his water. Naomi, Cas's mother, just thinned her lips and looked down at her lap.   
  
"I want to make a toast," John thinned his lips and made it clear anyone who interrupted him was going to get a swift punch in the jaw. "I first want to say that I am truly sorry I didn't accept you the first time we met, Castiel. I can't say how ashamed I am that I treated you and my son the way I did and I am astounded you have found it in your heart to forgive me despite me acting like an utter ass." Cas bobbed his head and smiled. "Now, I know I should wait till tomorrow to say this, but I don't care. When a parent has a child, when he holds his son he has dreams. You are holding this little life and it's all pink and wrapped tight in blankets and you dream of the man your son will become, you think of the houses he will build for his wife, you think of the children he will have, the life he will lead. You don't ever think that your son will come home with a man and say he does porn and that he is in love with his porn partner."

 

John took a sip of wine, and stared straight at Bartholomew, "But after spending five seconds with you it is easy to see the love you have for one another. I can see the man my son has become, he is incredibly happy and he has learned how to provide a home for his husband. And Cas did that." He turned to the young couple, "You and Dean are going to have an amazing life and I'm just glad that I was able to let go of my stupidity and I get to be around to witness it." He raised his glass and smiled at the engaged couple. "To Castiel and Dean," the table raised their glasses and took a sip, Cas's parents following reluctantly.   
  
They stayed silent the rest of the night and the conversation was polite around them but it was clear if they continued to try and shame Cas several people would be coming to the young man's defense.   
  
After the dessert plates were taken away Naomi and Bartholomew made their exit and Dean felt his fiancé breathe a little easier.   
  
"I wonder why they came," he mused taking a final sip of wine, "They've never approved of me before..."   
  
"Do you want me to find out?" Dean kissed behind Cas's ear when the man shook his head.   
  
"No I want them to be gone and us to be married." Everyone else at the table let the couple have their moment, hell Cas's parents were hard on them there was no telling how bad they were for Cas.   
  
"We will, baby, and hey, if you still want me to do that thing in the hot tub..." Dean tilted his head and kissed Cas's nose, "I won't tell anyone we broke the agreement."   
  
Cas's smile was slow and encompassed all of his face as he kissed Dean tenderly and full of love.   
  
"I still will never understand how lucky I am that I get you to love me."   
  
"Back at you, lover," Dean whispered and they turned back to the table. They went over the schedule for the next day and Dean groaned when the night came to and end and Cas said he was going with Gabe.   
  
"Dean we talked about this," Cas kissed Dean on the cheek, "You and Sam are going to our place and I'm going to stay at Sam and Gabe's with Gabriel. We'll see one another tomorrow."   
  
"Really? I thought you were just joking. Come on, baby," Dean whined, "Hot tub...and I need you," Cas just shook his head and smiled.   
  
"You'll see me tomorrow, I love you." He kissed Dean's pout.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Dean kissed back and watched the love of his life follow Gabriel away.   
  
"Can I come in the hot tub with you?" Sam grinned like the bastard he was and Dean tried to regain some dignity by glaring.  
  
"Sure but you may be ruined for Gabriel," Sam threw his body back and laughed until tears rolled down his face.   
  
They grabbed trunks and beer and went out back to watch the sun set and the planets and stars come out.   
  
"So those were Cas's parents..." Sam tried to be neutral but damn he was pissed for Cas's sake.   
  
"Yeah, fuck, I had no idea how bad they were. I mean Cas has told me but it's different being told and witnessing it for yourself. I have no idea why they came in the first place."   
  
"They, uh, kind of said before you got there." Sam looked out to the ocean and sipped at his beer.  
  
"I can take it Sammy."  
  
"Well the mom didn't say anything but the dad... He said they came because they wanted proof. Proof that Cas was going to burn all his bridges and that he was never going back to them. He said he wanted to be 100% sure that Cas was going to go through with this and then he and his wife would never have to think about trying to get Cas back in the fold again."   
  
"What a fucking asshole," Dean cursed and drank his beer. "What did you do?"  
  
"Well I thought Gabriel was going to punch him, I've never seen him that angry. So I just turned and kissed him, then I turned back to the two of them and said something like "Sorry we had a bet going," I think they thought we were your brothers."  
  
"What did they do?" Dean chuckled.  
  
"Shut up pretty fast and Gabriel then decided he was going to make everything into an innuendo. That's when you two came." Dean clapped his little brother on the shoulder and they laughed.  
  
"Thanks man, you may, I know it's a lot to ask, but you may have to run interference with them tomorrow. I doubt they'll stay after the ceremony but you never know..."  
  
"Nah it's fine, I think Gabriel really enjoyed it, he loves to make homophobes uncomfortable, it's like a hobby." They laughed harder and talked for a while more.   


  
***  


  
"Morning Groomie!!" Sam jumped on Dean's bed and the man groaned.   
  
"Sam I'm going to..."  
  
"Fucking kill me, yes, but it's not every day your big brother gets married!" Sam jumped on the bed harder before Dean sat up and hit him in the stomach with a pillow.   
  
"Fine, but just remember I'm doing this to you on your wedding day," Sam blushed and looked down, he wasn't going to lie and say that he had thought about marrying Gabe a lot, but his first marriage had ended so badly...not the time to think of it today.  
  
"Whatever, jerk, I made coffee." Dean grunted and rose from the bed. Cas had left lists of what food needed to be taken out when and what needed to be done. The ceremony was going to be at five and Cas left so many things to do Dean and Sam had hardly any down time. John and Mary came over and helped set up the chairs and everything outside. Dean decided he was going to surprise his fiancé with hundreds of white flowers everywhere and Mary had way too much fun being in charge of placing the flowers.   
  
"Dean you have to go upstairs." John stated pushing his eldest up the stairs. They'd just gotten the text that Cas was on his way and the party was about to start.   
  
"Dad, could you, um...?" John turned and followed his son up.   
  
"What do you need son?" They were up in the bedroom and Dean felt like his skin was too tight with his insides moving around like crazy at the thought that his fiancé and will be husband a in a half hour was now downstairs.   
  
"I'm not nervous, just...how did you feel before you married mom?"  John smiled fondly.  
  
"I was terrified, I kept wondering if I was going to make a good life for her, if she was going to be happy, if we would be good..."   
  
Dean let out a puff of air, "I thought what I was feeling was abnormal..."  
  
"Nah son," John clapped his shoulder and laughed. "You are a great man and you are providing so well for Cas."  
  
"So, um, what did you do to calm down?"   
  
"I didn't," John smiled. "I was so wound up, but then she just came down the aisle to me and I forgot everything except her. You're never going to stop worrying if you're providing enough, but once he walks towards you and says those words you're gonna be incredibly happy and it won't matter as much as it does right now."   
  
"Thanks Dad," Dean hugged his father hard and then nodded that he would be fine on his own. After the door closed behind him Dean was truly by himself and he moved slowly to the bathroom and showered. The world had a slightly surreal edge to it. He felt like he was waiting on the edge of something huge, well he was, and in a second his life would be totally different, which it would.   
  
He had trouble remembering if he'd shampooed his hair, so he did it three times and then when he grabbed the body wash he ended up raising his hands to his hair again. It felt so weird, Cas was just downstairs, like he'd been a million times before but now it felt so different, so charged with energy. _He_ was downstairs, not Cas, but _He_ the man who was the most important man in the world. The man who had caused Dean's world to shift, tilt, and all around go upside down. The man who made Dean's stomach fall out of his abdomen and roll around somewhere in China. The man who was Dean's everything.   
  
He was downstairs.   
  
Dean fumbled at his buttons, he was just going to wear a simple suit, black jacket and pants and an open dress shirt. _You can do this_ , he told his reflection, _you can be the man he deserves_. There was no fear or cold feet, if he thought about it Dean was actually ready for the whole ceremony to be over, all of Dean's nerves seemed to be focused on that in half an hour he would be a husband. He would be in that role of taking care, and providing, and covering his husband's head with a roof, and filling his belly with food. He would be a husband.   
  
"Come in," he said softly when he heard a knock on the door. Voices floated up from downstairs and Dean craned to hear _his_ voice.

  
Mary stood in the door beaming with tears welling in her eyes.   
  
"My darling boy," she went to hug him and they held each other close for a long time. "I am so proud of you," she whispered.   
  
"Any last words of wisdom?" Dean nervously ran his hands over his legs.   
  
"Forget everyone except him. Don't think about any person in the audience, just focus on him. You aren't here for anyone else except him."   
  
"Thanks mom," Dean hugged her hard again and blew out air nervously. They sat on the bed for a while in silence and were watching the sea when Sam came up and opened the door.  
  
"Show time," and Dean's stomach did a million and a half flips. They walked down the stairs and Dean craned his neck his belly falling through the earth and ending up somewhere near Venus when he saw the closed door at the end of the hallway on the main flow.  
  
He was behind that door.   
  
Dean stood at the back door and watched Sam come up and take Mary down to sit and with John following. Sam came back (as Dean's best man) and waited a second with him.  
  
"Tell me something," Dean whispered. He looked over at Sam and his brother read his eyes perfectly.   
  
"Gabriel put a dead fish in Cas's parent's car."   
  
"That'll do it," Dean forgot his nervous energy and felt confident as he and Sam walked down the aisle. He even smiled at all of his friends and family members. Crowley and nearly the entire staff at Purgatory were there, and for some odd, magical, reason Cas's parents were seated between Dean's porn mogul boss and Benny, and that really got a smile on his face.   
  
When they got up in front of the justice of the peace Dean stopped just for a moment and looked out at the ocean. This was it. This was the exact moment when his life was changing.   
  
Ok so the exact moment when his life changed was when Cas walked out of the house and slowly made his way toward him.   
  
The entire world fell away as Cas walked up. He was dressed in the same outfit as Dean and the man could feel himself start to cry when his heart swelled five times its size and threatened to burst out of his rib cage. He was so fucking in love with Castiel Novak.   
  
Cas wanted to run to his soul mate when he first made it out of the house. Dean was so damn beautiful waiting there for him with tears in his eyes and the ocean crashing behind him. So Cas gave into his impulses, sue him.   
  
There were chuckles, but neither heard as Cas ran up the last few feet of aisle and grabbed Dean's hands.   
  
The Justice said some words but they were too lost on Cas gently wiping away Dean's tears (which only made him cry a bit harder), so Cas just cupped his lover's face and they turned to listen as intently as they could.   
  
"I love doing weddings for this very reason," the woman smiled at them, "You two are going to make it, I know," she whispered just for them to hear and Cas finally felt the walls inside him break and he started to cry too. Dean reached in his pocket and fished out a handkerchief and dabbed his partner's eyes.   
  
"This is the part where the couple has prepared some vows for one another," she stepped back and motioned for Cas to start. The shorter man fumbled in his jacket for a sheet of paper that had been folded and refolded a million times.   
  
"So, um, I'm going to try and read this," Cas huffed out a watery laugh and just looked at Dean only, his deep voice cracking as he started to read, "I love you, I have no promises of hearts and bubbly pink happiness for every second of our lives. I know we will have rough moments, but I know that I would rather fight with you than have a perfect life with anyone else. I will always want to be by your side no matter what we face or what enemies may come at us. I will give you everything I can provide and I will take care of you with my soul. I love you," Cas beamed and slipped the paper back in his pocket. "To the end of the universe and back." Dean smiled and cleared his throat.   
  
"I..." He pulled out the paper in his pocket. "After you said you loved me I knew that at some moment I would be standing here reading a speech and telling you how you changed my life. So, um, when you said you loved me I started writing my vows." He showed Cas the paper, it was dated the day after they had made their Lust film. "I will love you, I will take care of all the spiders and snakes. I will always clean the fish, and I will kill all the lobsters so you won't have to. I will always volunteer to be a pillow when you want to read, and I will never be jealous of your work. I will eat whatever you want to cook, and I will listen to your problems. I will love you when you get the flu and I will, maybe not willingly, but I will take any natural cure you want to try." Cas laughed through his tears, "I will be your greatest friend, _with_ benefits," everyone laughed at that, "And I will take care of you down to the singular atom because you're it for me, Cas. I love you."   
  
And it didn't matter that everyone had reminded the couple that they had to wait to kiss, they surged forward and kissed gently.   
  
The audience laughed indulgently while they wiped away their tears. Even Crowley had a speck of dust in his eye. The Justice stepped forward again and beamed at them.   
  
"Well there isn't much I need to do, do you have rings?" The men nodded. "Castiel place this ring on your husband's finger and repeat after me."  
  
"I will take you for my own and I will give you all I own." Cas repeated dutifully as he slipped the ring on Dean's shaking hand.   
  
"I will take you for my own and I will give you all I own." Dean intoned as he slipped the ring on Cas's hand. It was surreal.   
  
"And now, by the powers vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may kiss the groom."   
  
The kiss was terrible in every standard possible. They bumped noses trying to get closer to the other, the grinned like fools through the entire thing. They banged their hands together trying to reach the other's face, and they both cried through the entire kiss.   
  
It was perfect.   
  
White petals were thrown at them as they ran through the aisle and into the house. Before anyone could even take note Dean yanked Cas through the house and out the front door to the Impala. He pulled the keys out of the car and they drove down the beach for a few miles before pulling into a public access beach.   
  
There were a few beach goers and they looked at the two barefooted, tuxedoed men who were giggling and crying like crazy.   
  
"We just got married!" Cas yelled and polite applause broke out over the beach. He turned and Dean was there, right there, his husband was right there holding his face and kissing him gently.   
  
"I don't know what to say," Dean chuckled, "Everything seems so..."  
  
"Minuscule," Cas finished, he leaned greedily into the touch of his husband and felt the weight of his ring in the small of Dean's back.   
  
"I love you, I love you so fucking much Castiel."   
  
"I know," Cas leaned forward and they kissed, their first _real_ married kiss. It had a lot less wedding in it and more married. It was a kiss they sank into like the way they would sink into Cas's cooking forever. It was warm like every shower they would share forever. It was intimate like every session of lovemaking would be forever.   
  
When they woke up Dean jogged over to one of the beach people and asked if she would take a picture of them. He handed off his phone and leaned Cas into the Impala and the woman took fifteen pictures of them in various loving poses.  The woman laughed when she handed back the phone and the couple fought over each other to see the small screen.   
  
"Oh I want that framed," Cas smiled at the picture of them leaning against the Impala and Dean was holding Cas's face tenderly and they were both beaming softly.   
  
"I don't want to go back," Dean murmured softly. They were in Dean's arms with the older man's nose buried in Cas's hair. They were looking out to the sunset and Cas groaned when he turned.   
  
"Yeah, but we need to have our first dance, and wedding cake, and food." He kissed down turned lips and they started beaming again.  
  
They were married.   
  
Like his and his towels, together forever, rings, everything married.   
  
"Hey, we have a wedding anniversary now," Dean murmured to Cas's lips and Cas felt like his skin was going to rip and sunshine and bliss would pour out.   
  
"Yes we do," he nodded and they sighed and broke apart.   
  
The house was lit and loud music poured everywhere with the promise of a fantastic beach party. Sam and Gabriel were having a quiet moment together in the shadows of the house and jumped when Dean came and slapped Sam's ass.   
  
"You're back! We figured you were halfway to Paris!"   
  
"Sam!" Dean roared.   
  
"Paris?!" Cas stared bouncing and took in his red faced husband. "We're going to Paris?!" He hopped and threw Dean around in his arms in his excitement and joy. "We're going to Paris!" He shouted and Dean nearly forgot his anger.   
  
"Yeah so we ended up eating all the food..." Sam started. And hello anger. "Just kidding," Sam giggled at the supreme bitchface. They talked about the wedding and everyone could practically taste the joy coming from the newlyweds.   
  
"Cas," Gabe gently laid a hand on Cas's arm when they walked towards the house. Sam and Dean were far enough ahead that they didn't stop but Cas did and waited for Gabriel. The blond looked at the closed door for a second, sadness etched in the creases around his eyes. "I'm sorry but..."  
  
"My parents left," Cas nodded. "I'm not surprised."   
  
"They wanted me to, um, give you a message," Gabe looked pained and Cas just smiled.   
  
"It's ok, Gabriel."   
  
"They wanted to say don't bother coming to them for anything after this. There is nothing you can do that will get them to forgive you and as far as they are concerned they have no son." Gabe said in a rush. He squeezed his eyes shut and jumped when arms came around him.   
  
"Thank you, I'm sorry you had to hear all of that." He said softly and Gabe pulled back shocked.  
  
"Yeah, but your parents..."  
  
"They don't matter."   
  
"But Cas..."  
  
"Nah, Gabriel I'm good, I'm happy," Cas looked wistfully back at the house and toward where he knew his husband was. "I'm going to Paris."    
  
Gabe stared on in awe at the young man who walked away in search of his brand new husband.  
  
Cas just had to stare at the man in a loose tux, Dean had lost his jacket a while ago and he was roaring with laughter at something Garth and Sam were saying and Cas forgot the sorrow his parents managed to create on his wedding day.   
  
"Hey!" Dean ran up to his husband and beamed.  "You know you're not supposed to leave your husband on your wedding day, Cas. Actually," Dean had no idea what was troubling his new groom behind his eyes but he had an inkling it had to do with the two empty chairs near his father. So Dean was going to play the fool and make his best friend feel better. "Actually you're never supposed to leave your husband's side ever again. Even if you have to pee." Cas giggled and Dean felt lighter. He wrapped his arm around Cas’s shoulders and held Cas tight to his side, "So you just stay tucked right here, ok?"   
  
"Ok," Cas said softly.   
  
"Now, as your husband and as the husband who was left," Dean grinned and nosed at Cas's ear knowing it was what made Cas grin and giggle. "I have a deep sorrow right here," Dean pointed to his stomach, "And I have a powerful need for you to help me fill it."   
  
"Are you saying you're hungry?" Cas grinned once Dean said it he remembered he was starving.   
  
"I am," Dean winked, "Don't tell me you ate at all today, I was too scared to eat more than a bite of toast this morning."   
  
"You were afraid?"   
  
"You weren't?"   
  
"Of me?" Cas's eyes widened. "Were you afraid I wasn't going to show up?"   
  
"No, I..." They both grinned at a few well wishers came up to them and shook their hands. After they received their congratulations they moved further away near where their table was. Cas leaned in and grasped at Dean's hands.   
  
"I became a husband today, Cas," Dean looked in his husband's eyes and tried to convey the terror he still felt gripping his stomach. "I am a husband now, and husbands are supposed to provide and take care and bring home the bacon and shit. I'm the one who is supposed to take care of you, that is now my full time job. And I guess that scared me because I was nervous that I was going to...well that I wasn't going to take very good care of you..." He was shut up with a kiss.  
  
"I'm not going to say don't worry about that because you will always think about it. But all you have to do is smile at me or kiss my neck and you've provided. You are my husband. And you are going to be my perfect husband."  
  
"Oh so you are planning on having some imperfect husbands?" Dean teased.   
  
"Yes, several, but you'll be my favorite."   
  
"Oh good, thank you," Dean leaned in and kissed as a waiter brought over a few plates of food. The dinner was completely informal and mostly just buffet style but Mary had seen the couple taking their couple moment and sent a boy over with food.   
  
"Thank you," Cas said softly and Dean didn't need to ask what Cas was thanking him for.  
  
"You gonna be ok?" They both thought of the empty chairs again.  
  
"I will if you promise to slow dance with me. And I'm talking about ass grabbing." Cas said as Dean beamed and nodded.   
  
"I can do that, who's grabbing who's ass?"  
  
"We both are, mutual ass grabbing." Cas ate some bread but hardly tasted it. Dean was grinning at him and his hand was warm on Cas's side and his arm was around Cas's shoulders and stupid things like parents seemed insignificant. They ate for a while in comfortable silence, Cas slung his leg over his husband's lap after a few minutes and Dean forgot his food to just rub absent circles into Cas's thigh.  
  
"I love you," he breathed when Cas reached for his champagne.   
  
"I love you," his husband murmured back and Cas ran a hand through sandy hair. He got up after that and held his hand out. "C'mon ass grabbing time."   
  
There was a dance floor roped off on the beach and a DJ had come with some lights with the crashing waves a few feet from them. Dean bundled his husband in his arms and they just swayed to "Don't Wanna Miss a Thing" by Aerosmith. Dean's hands and arms were warm on Cas's back and Cas's arms wrapped around his best friend's neck. The world disappeared as they swayed in the sand with the sun sinking low behind them and their lives appearing before them.   
  
"Sorry I didn't grab your ass." Dean breathed and kissed Cas's ear.   
  
"You're going to have to make it up to me later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I forget to mention the wedding? Oh well, there was a wedding. As always comments are loved like adopted puppies!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always loved and appreciated!


End file.
